Saving Elphaba
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Frex is so ashamed of his daughter that he locks her up in the cellar so her other siblings would never know of her existence. But once Elphaba is saved by Shell and Nessa, will she find love? Will she get better? Or will Frex take her back? AU. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Wicked.

I'm hoping people read this story. I honestly think it has potential unlike my other ones. Everything is planned out on an outline (which I rarely do). I hope I get reviews to motivate me so I don't slack off. I assume if I don't get reviews, people aren't reading it so the story doesn't turn out as well as it should.

Anyway, this is a bookverse AU where Frex really hated Elphaba deeply and locked her up in the cellar so nobody would see his green daughter. Rating might go up to M if I feel the need later on. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Nessarose Thropp sat in her chair hunched over in a deep prayer to the Unnamed God. Her brown hair was neatly brushed and hung limply at the sides of her head. Honestly, the hair in her face was slightly annoying her, but she couldn't push it behind her shoulders for her lack of arms. She was a tragically beautiful girl with the perfect nose she had inherited from her mother, and those lips that she feared would never be kissed were pink and plump. Her eyes, although closed, were a pretty shade of medium brown. Her sixteen year old figure was slim, but she obviously had some hips and normal sized breasts.<p>

The room she was placed in was silent, perfect for her prayers. It was so silent, one could hear a pin drop on the floor. Nobody knew what she could possibly pray for so much other than arms which would be pointless for her to ask the Unnamed God for. Perhaps her deep faith in the Unionism faith was the only thing keeping the helpless girl sane in her very limited life.

Nessa turned her head quickly towards the door when she heard it creak open. She had stopped mid prayer and glared at her brother (although he couldn't see it because her hair covered her face). The twelve year old boy gently pulled her hair back for her, and her gaze softened. "Thank you, Shell. My hair had been bothering me for a while, you know," she said to him and smiled. Shell smiled at her and stood in front of her. He looked a bit nervous, and Nessa picked up on it quickly. "Is something bothering you? You never interrupt me while I pray to the Unnamed God." Shell's feet shuffled and he pulled at his fingers nervously.

"Nessa, there's something weird going on," he said quietly. He ran over to the door and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone in the household. "I don't know how to put this lightly." He walked back over to his sister and stared into her eyes.

"Calm down, Shell," Nessa said soothingly as she watched tears fall down her brother's cheeks. She noted that he was pale and looked a bit sick. If she had arms, she would have steadied him with her hands. "Start from the beginning." The boy nodded and wiped away the stray tears.

"You know how father always goes into the cellar? Well, I followed him."

"The cellar is restricted! You know we aren't allowed down there! You're lucky father didn't catch you," she scolded, but softened her tone at the end because the boy looked troubled.

"I know, but I was curious. Anyway, he went all the way to the end of it where it was dark. He opened the door to this room-it had a lot of locks on it and it looked important, so I hid behind some boxes and stuff. Inside the room was a girl. I saw her hair, but that was it. It was black and all knotted."

"Are you sure?" Nessa questioned her brother, and he nodded three times to confirm it.

"That was four days ago. And today, I went down to the cellar by myself and talked to the girl. Well, she gave me coded messages because she didn't talk. It was quick, though, because I didn't want to be caught."

"What kind of coded messages, Shell?" Nessa asked him, letting him go on with his story that she didn't believe. She thought it was just a game he was playing. Their father was a Unionist minister and highly respected in Munchkinland! There was no way he could have a girl locked up in the cellar.

"She circles letters from books."

"Okay, Shell, this has gone on long enough." The very thought was chilling to her. She had heard stories about children who had been locked up in small spaces for years.

"I'm not making it up, Nessa. I'm twelve for Oz's sake! I swear on the Unnamed God this is true. I have proof," Shell said to her harshly, although his voice never rose higher than a whisper. "Look," he said and showed her the torn pages from the books. "Don't you see it? She circles the letters in order to communicate with me." And Nessa saw the letters circled in a brownish substance that looked like dried blood spelling out _Save yourself._

"You're just trying to scare me," Nessarose's voice quivered.

"I'm not. I'll show you," Shell said and pushed her over towards the cellar. The challenge, they both knew, was to get Nessarose down the cellar.

"This isn't right," she said as Shell helped her up to her feet. "Father's going to catch us."

"Father won't know. He's out in the backyard talking to one of the neighbors." He put a hand behind her back to steady her as she shakily made her way down the steps. He led her to the darkest corner of the cellar where there was indeed a door. "She's in there," he whispered. Nessa could feel her heart beating rapidly through her chest. She noticed the many locks on the door, all of them needing keys. The whole situation was sketchy, and she was beginning to believe her little brother.

"Hey, it's me, Shell. Remember? I talked to you earlier today. I brought my sister down with me, her name is Nessarose. Can you knock on the door so she knows you're in there?" Shell questioned bravely. Nessa wished she had hands to cling to her brother, but instead, all she could do was focus on her heart and pray that it wouldn't come out of her chest.

The person behind the door knocked three times.

"Shell, this is messed up. Please tell me you and your friend what's his name are playing a horrible trick on me. I'll forgive you and I won't say a thing to father. Just please stop this. You're really scaring me," Nessarose felt her knees going weak, but refused to let herself fall because there was no way to catch herself if she did.

"Nessa, I'm not playing a trick. There's really a girl back there and we have to save her. Besides, there is no way I can reach half of the locks on the door." He was right.

Heavy footsteps approached them, and Nessarose was faced with her father. He looked scary, and unreal. He had never looked this ferocious in all of her sixteen years that she has known him. "So, Shell, you found your other older sister, didn't you?"

"Sister?" Nessa managed to speak up. "We have a sister?"

"Now, Nessarose, my beautiful girl, I know you weren't responsible for coming down here. After all, you can't get up and down stairs all by yourself," he said sweetly to her, but it was sick. Frexpar turned to Shell and glared at him. "You, on the other hand, are in big trouble."

"Father, you really have our sister locked up back there?" Nessarose questioned bravely, but she was terrified and her voice showed it.

"She's an abomination. It had to be done. But you shouldn't have found her," Frex spat at his son and violence ensued. To save his sister from being hurt, Shell ran up the stairs with his father chasing him. Nessa slumped to the ground and brought her knees to her chest and cried. She could hear violence going on upstairs, but she couldn't picture what exactly was going on. She heard shouts and a lot of thumping, but other than that, she was clueless. She looked over to the door and found a ripped page from a book beside her. Luckily, it was right side up so she could read it. _Do not be scared. But get out of here and save yourself. Run away._

"I can't," Nessa replied and spoke to the girl behind the door-her sister. "I have no arms. I can barely walk on my own, let alone run. But I promise that Shell and I will get you out of here somehow. We're going to get help, I promise you that. As much as I love father, he can't do this to you. He says you're an abomination, but I can't find myself to believe it." She jumped when she saw green fingers reaching for her from underneath the small crack in the door. Perhaps it was just a trick of the light? Regardless of the girl's skin color, Nessa wasn't completely shocked. After all, she was deformed herself. She managed to kick her right shoe off and touch those fingers with her foot that was covered by tights. "Do you have a name? Mine is Nessarose as you know, but sometimes people call me Nessa."

Moments later, a paper was shoved under the door. Looking at the letters, she sounded out the name. "Elphaba," she said, testing it on her lips and forming the name in her mouth. "I like it. Elphaba is a lovely name," she said. Nessarose wished she could wipe the tears away falling from her eyes because she hated the stains they made on her delicate face. "Shell and I are going to get you out of here. We will get help. I don't know how or when. Regardless, I am going to try my best to get us out of here and then the three of us can live happily. I'm very tired. I think I'll shut my eyes for a moment, but only for just a moment because Shell might be hurt. But then again, what can I do to save him? I can't even save myself."

She prayed to the Unnamed God before she fell asleep on the floor, haunted with nightmares of herself being locked up in a small room for Oz knows how many years.

Shell limped his way to the bathroom in pain from his father's beatings. He had a feeling he'd get caught sooner or later. Despite the fact he was bleeding, bruising, and scarring, Shell refused to cry out in agony. He was twelve, close enough to being a man. He dabbed the alcohol at his cuts, refusing to let out a sound of pain. There was no way he could even complain about a thing knowing that his oldest sister had been locked up since she was three years old, a fact Frexpar Thropp had accidentally slipped in his rage. He had also mentioned that the girl was probably around nineteen. It hurt Shell that his sister hadn't been able to run and play with the other children and have a normal childhood.

Shell finished tending to his wounds and began to go down towards the basement. He had always respected his father albeit his Unionist ways were quite strange. But at that moment, Shell hated his father with everything in his being. The man made him sick to his stomach. He found Nessarose slumped over and sleeping on the floor. Luckily, she didn't weigh much, so he lifted her into his arms and brought her up the stairs into her room.

He stared down at her sleeping form. "We have to leave," he whispered to deaf ears. "I'm twelve. I can find work, get the law enforcement to take care of father, and I'll take care of my sisters, just like mom would have wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Wicked.

Thank you for the reviews! I do appreciate them :D

* * *

><p>Nessa woke up to her brother shaking her and whispering her name. She opened her eyes and saw it was still dark out. Without saying a thing, Shell began to help her through her morning routine rather quickly. Usually, a caregiver would come in and help her with everything. Nessa hated that Shell was the one in the bathroom with her as she did her business and was even more embarrassed when he dressed her. However, she didn't fuss and he didn't poke fun at her body, so it went smoothly albeit awkwardly. "Why are we up so early?" Nessarose finally asked Shell after she spit toothpaste in the sink. Shell rinsed her toothbrush and packed it in the bag he had packed.<p>

"We're getting her out of there," Shell stated. Nessa knew he was talking about their poor sister locked up in the cellar. "We have to go get help. I already tried breaking the door down, but I can't do it. We're going to the Emerald City to get help. I can't live with myself if she's down there any longer."

"So we're leaving now?" Nessarose asked with shock evident in her tone.

"We have to leave before father gets up," Shell confirmed.

"Fine, just let me say my morning prayer first," Nessarose said and began to bend her head down as she was placed in her chair.

"You can pray to the Unnamed God all you want once we get onto the train to the Emerald City, Nessa," Shell said annoyed at her. He began to push her chair out of the door as he put the bag over his head, the strap resting on his shoulder. He rushed out the door as he pushed the wheelchair with all his might. He was careful not to jerk it too much so poor Nessa wouldn't fall flat on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" roared Frexpar Thropp. "Get back here! Boy, you are going to be in a heap load of trouble once I get my hands on you!" The angered man started to run after them, but luckily for Shell, his father had been drinking, so he was stumbling as he tried to catch up to them.

"Shell, I don't feel right running from Father like this," Nessa said to him as she braced her weak legs against the chair in an attempt to steady herself.

"Our sister is locked up in a cellar! I know you're the apple of father's eye, but how can you even love him anymore?" Shell panted. "Now shut up until I get him off our trail." Nessarose swallowed her pride and let her brother take charge of the situation because she surely couldn't do a thing without him, anyway. Knowing him, he'd just leave her there on the side of the road. As much as he resented Frex as of late, he was stubborn just like him. She'd never tell him that, of course. Nessarose closed her eyes and blocked out the yells and demands from her father and prayed for Elphaba's well being.

Nessarose wondered what it would have been like to grow up with an older sister. Would Elphaba have helped her as much as her little brother just started doing? Or would she scoff at her and make fun of her due to her lack of arms? No, Elphaba wouldn't have made fun of her. She would have been a loving, caring older sister. Instead of old nursemaids and caregivers, Elphaba would take care of Nessa. Maybe she would have helped Nessa learn how to walk properly, and they could have played with dolls, dress up, and have tea parties, some of the things Nessa had wanted to do as a child but never got the chance to because the other children never wanted to play with her.

And those green fingers Elphaba had! Was it some odd disease? Perhaps a genetic disorder? Or maybe she suffered from gangrene? Or it could have just been a trick of the light like she had thought. But what if her skin was just green? Nessa didn't let that little fact bother her. The thing that bothered her most was the fact that her father whom she thought was loving and caring was an abusive person who was most likely insane. Nessarose's thoughts were interrupted when she opened her eyes and saw the ground getting closer and closer to her face. "Shell!" she screamed as she fell out of her chair. Oh, how she wished for arms and hands to catch her fall instead of her face! Fortunately, she felt Shell grab her shoulder and push her back against the chair to keep her upright.

"That was a close call," the boy panted. "But he's gone now. He tripped into the pond over there. I think she thought it was a short cut." Shell went to sit down on the dusty path, but Nessa's voice stopped him.

"Don't sit on the dirt, Shell. Sit on my lap until you catch your breath." Nodding, Shell took a seat on her lap. She could hear him breathing as he filled his lungs with oxygen. "Shouldn't we go see if father is okay?"

"No," Shell snapped, his breath caught. He stood up quickly and began to push her wheelchair down the old path. "I can't believe you want to help the bastard."

"Shell!" Nessa scolded. "Your tongue!"

"I will watch my tongue once you realize father's terribleness," Shell spat. "Do you even want to come with me? Would you rather stay with father?"

"No," Nessa shook her head. For being about four years older than her little brother, she felt as if she was the younger one. Maybe if she was blessed with arms like everyone else in Oz, she could take control of the situation. She felt horrible for her brother. He wasn't even a teenager yet and he had so many responsibilities. "Do you have a plan? I mean, do you know what we're going to do?" she questioned him.

"First, we're getting train tickets to the Emerald City. There, we'll find lawyers or the Gale Force or something to help her."

"Elphaba," Nessa said quietly. "Her name is Elphaba."

"And she's green," Shell pointed out. "I saw her fingers. I held them in my hand. She was trembling, Nessa, she was really scared I think." The boy began to cry. "I'm going to take care of you and Elphaba, I promise. I can get a job and work."

"Shell, you know very well that you won't get a job that pays much," Nessa said.

"Well, what do you propose we do then? I'll work two, three jobs if I have to."

"We can pray to the Unnamed God and ask for His help and guidance," Nessarose suggested. She could picture the sneer Shell wore on his face after he spat on the ground. He pushed her chair faster as he power walked.

"Out of all of the suggestions out there, that's probably the dumbest thing I've heard of. Pray to Lurline while you're at it." Nessa couldn't believe Shell's faith was slipping away from him. Sure, he had never been as religious as she was (although, who was?) but just months ago he had faith in the Unnamed God and joined her in her mid morning prayer. "You know what? Pray to a tree. It'll help as much as the Unnamed God. Or maybe pray to a rock."

"Well, there's not much I can do, Shell!" Nessa retorted angrily. "What do you think I should suggest? Working? Sorry, but I don't think I am capable of doing that. Keeping a house together? Sorry, can't do that either. Oh! I know! Maybe I can balance the checkbook! Wait, that requires a pen and a hand…" If Nessa had arms, she'd cross them, and if she could walk properly, she'd get up and walk away. But she'd never abandon her brother, just scare him a little.

"I wasn't asking you for your help, just suggestions!" Shell snapped at her. "Look, I know we always don't get along, but I think we should call a truce for now," Shell calmed. "If not for us, then for Elphaba. She deserves to get out of there without us bickering."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right, Shell. I'm sorry for yelling like that."

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, too."

"You're forgiven." Shell stopped the wheelchair when an empty carriage was gaining on them. He put his hand out, calling for one. Nessa could hear the horses stopping. She was thankful Shell was twelve now. She remembered when he was ten years old, the carriage would never stop for him and she and her father would laugh a little. Oh, how she missed her father, but how she hated his existence at the same time.

"Can I help you, sir?" the driver asked.

"You certainly can," Shell replied. "My sister and I need a ride to the train station."

"You sound older than you look, boy," the driver said kindheartedly.

"Thank you, sir. As you can see, my sister is in a chair. Do you think you can help me get her in the carriage?" Shell asked, using proper etiquette. The driver smiled and obliged. He hopped off his seat and approached Nessarose. He gasped when he saw the girl had no arms. Ashamed and embarrassed, Nessa looked down at her feet.

"Hello, miss. May I assist you into the carriage?" the driver questioned and stopped himself from staring at her shoulders where nothing hung off of them. She nodded numbly. "Sir, may I ask, is she dumb?"

"No!" Shell snapped. The driver gave him a look of authority. "What I mean to say is, sir, she's only shy. I think you would be too if you were in her condition." Nessarose made a mental note to do something nice for Shell, even if it was to just sing him to sleep like she had done when he was younger.

"I am not dumb, sir, nor deaf, so don't ask that, either," Nessa spoke up.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss…" he trailed.

"Nessarose," Shell finished. "And I'm Shell," he replied.

"Master Shell and Miss Nessarose, my sincerest apologies."

"You can make it up to us by giving us a free ride. As you can see, it's just the two of us now," Shell said, still young enough to feign innocence and use it to his advantage. The driver agreed and helped Nessa and her chair into the carriage. Nessa sat in the corner and was propped up with some stacks of hay. Shell picked up a piece of hay and twirled it around his fingers lost in thought.

"Shell, what if father's beating Elphaba right now because we left? What if he kills her?" Nessarose asked worriedly.

"You just thought of this now? Maybe you really are dumb," Shell joked.

"I'm serious, Shell."

"Well, maybe if he kills her, it would be better than her suffering for another moment in that torture chamber. But I'd rather get her out of there and give her a life she deserves," Shell said thoughtfully. The rest of the ride was silent. Nessarose silently prayed that Elphaba would be saved.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Wicked.

Glad everyone seems to like this so far!

* * *

><p>The two Thropp siblings had made it to the train station. Nessa was in her chair as usual and Shell pushed her around. It was a bit difficult navigating because there were so many people. Nessa never realized how busy train stations were. She had never been to one, so this was a new experience for her. Shell had been to one once when he was just a boy and their old nanny took him into the Emerald City while Nessa stayed home to spend quality time with her father. It disgusted her how close Elphaba had been while she was giggling and having the time of her life. "Nessa, where do we buy the tickets?" Shell wondered. He barely remembered his last visit to the train station.<p>

"Probably in the building over there somewhere," Nessa replied. "Wait, do we even have enough money? I hear the tickets to the Emerald City are expensive."

"I'm not really sure. But I packed my allowance and yours, too. And I took some from father's stash," Shell replied.

"You stole money from father?" Nessa asked incredulously.

"He stole Elphaba's childhood and practically her life. I think it's fair," Shell said as he pushed Nessa up the ramp to the building.

"I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, Shell. I think the Unnamed God would make exceptions for our situation." Although she couldn't see him, she knew very well that Shell had rolled his eyes. The line for the tickets was incredibly long. Shell had taken the money out and held the sack of coins. It wasn't much, she could see, but enough for now. A couple of times, Shell sat in her lap when he complained his feet hurt. She wished she could do something for the poor kid who was probably risking his life. Nessa was beginning to hate being the favorite child. He would end up beaten while she wouldn't receive a scratch. Frex always blamed others; it was never the fault of tragically beautiful Nessarose.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have grown up with Elphaba?" he questioned her. "I think it would have been awesome. I would have two sisters to annoy. But then you two would probably gang up on me," Shell laughed as he thought about it. "We should have eaten something before we left. I'm starved."

"They probably have snacks on the train," Nessa assured him. Shell hopped off her lap as the line moved up. Nessa hated the stares she was receiving. She had never been in public without whispers and pointing. Nobody ever approached her, though, they just watched and stared from afar.

"Don't mind them, Nessa. I bet Elphaba would get them to stop staring." Shell was making their sister who probably didn't know a thing about the outside world seem like some kind of heroine. Finally, it was their turn to purchase tickets. Shell stepped up and asked for two coach tickets to the Emerald City and he poured the money on the counter. Only laughter came from the other side. Once they calmed down, the ticket master said,

"Look kid, that's not even enough for one third class ticket to the Emerald City. You can't afford it, kid." Looking defeated, Shell almost walked away with Nessa after putting the money back in the sack, but the crippled girl spoke up.

"Wait!" she shouted causing Shell to stop. "Please Shell, you think you can hold me up for a moment so I can speak with them?" The twelve year old silently obliged. He hoisted her up and kept her balanced. The man behind the counter gave her an odd look, a look she'd never get used to. "Sir, if you please, I understand we do not have nearly enough to the Emerald City. But do we have enough for two third class tickets to Gillikin?"

"Give me the coins," the man said once he found his voice. He obviously never saw a girl like Nessa before with her delicate beauty. She nodded towards Shell and he handed him the money.

"Why Gillikin?" Shell asked his sister as he attempted to get her onto the train. He couldn't get the wheelchair in because of the gap between the platform and the train.

"Because it's the next best place to go and we can't sit here doing nothing," Nessa replied. She felt terrible for her brother as he struggled to get her off the platform. "Besides, if we wait," she continued, "Elphaba could only be getting hurt even worse. And as much as I love father, I don't want to give him the chance to get away either." Shell had given up at this point. Hopefully someone would come along and help them.

"Father belongs in Southstairs," Shell said under his breath coldly.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" questioned Nessarose, although he did deserve it.

"Death would be the easy way out," Shell replied. Their conversation was interrupted by a gentleman, actually a Goat to be specific. He looked highly intelligent with his glasses, and he seemed to be quite wealthy, so Nessa began to wonder why he was over by the third class passengers.

"Excuse me young lad," the Goat said nicely. Shell looked up at him in response. "I see that you are having some trouble. Would you like me to help you?"

"That would be great mister…" Shell trailed, realizing he didn't know this Goat's name.

"Doctor Dillamond," the Animal smiled.

"Thank you, Dr. Dillamond," Shell said. "I am capable of carrying my sister. Do you think you could get the wheelchair? It's actually kind of heavy."

"It's no problem," he replied.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Dillamond," Nessarose said as her little brother lifted her up. He had grown quite a bit in the last year. Only a year ago, he couldn't even pick her up. Now, he could do it with ease. It didn't take long to find empty seats. The Animal had folded up the wheelchair and placed it on the side next to where Nessarose was placed. Shell slid in next to his sister in case the train made her lose her balance. Doctor Dillamond sat across from them casually. "Shouldn't you be sitting in the front of the train, you know, in the better carts? Not that I mind you sitting here or anything."

"I want to make sure you two can get off of the train," the intelligent Animal spoke. "You seem awfully young to travel by yourselves."

"Yes, well, we just lost our father," Shell lied. "And umm, we are going to meet relatives in Gillikin." Nessarose nodded in confirmation when the Goat looked over to her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Only if he knew the truth, Nessa thought.

"It's all right. He wasn't much of a father anyway," Shell said. He still didn't want to praise his father, even in a lie.

"I didn't catch your names," the Goat said apologetically. "Wait just a clock tick, aren't you the Unionist minister Frexpar Thropp's children?" Nessarose held her breath, hoping he wasn't as smart as he looked. Unfortunately for her, he had a look of realization on his face. "You're Miss Nessarose, and you are Master Shell! Your father is not deceased as far as I know."

"Okay, you caught us," Shell said. Nessarose could tell he was about to lie again. She would scold him for lying later. She just prayed the Unnamed God would forgive her for going along with the lie. After all, it was important to save her sister and He wouldn't want any living being to be tortured. "We are visiting relatives, I swear. Father just sent us by ourselves. After all, my sister is sixteen."

"Why did you lie to me in the first place if that is the case?" the Goat asked.

"Shell just likes to get reactions out of others; a troublemaker, this one. After all, he is just a boy still," Nessa replied nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you correct him?"

"I didn't want to encourage him." How she hoped the Unnamed God would forgive her! She'd just have to pray extra later that night. "Anyway, thank you for helping us."

"It's no problem in my part," the Goat said and looked at her skeptically.

"Oh wait! I just realized you're _that_ Doctor Dillamond, the one who writes all those science books! I've read a few, and I must say, I find your work fascinating. Would you mind giving me an autograph?" Shell asked as he dug through his bag to find a scrap piece of paper and a pen. Obliging, the Goat signed it, but he only wrote his name for holding a pen and writing on a moving train was exceedingly difficult when one had hooves.

"I didn't realize you were a fan. You're quite young to recognize me."

"I'm in advanced classes in school," Shell replied and put the autograph in a book he had brought.

"Is that so?" the Goat chuckled. "And how about you, Miss Nessarose? Are you in advanced classes as well? And are you familiar with my work?"

"I'm homeschooled," Nessarose stated bluntly. "And I don't like reading much because it is exceedingly annoying asking someone to turn a page every few minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Nessa said. "Don't pity me, please, I already get enough of that. I don't mean to be rude."

"Oh, I completely understand, Miss Nessarose." She wanted to tell him that he didn't understand. She knew it must have been difficult to have hooves, but it couldn't be as hard as her horrible condition. She'd take a hoof any day if it meant she could reach out and touch something. Eventually, she nodded off to sleep and leaned against Shell's shoulder.

Her sleep was far from peaceful. As much as she knew it wasn't true, she dreamed of herself as a baby with arms and her father hacking them off with an axe.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Nessarose and Shell had entered a city in Gillikin. They didn't know which city, but they didn't care. The people there were dressed in high society clothing, which was a good thing for them because rich people meant lawyers and people who could do something to save their sister. They bid the Goat farewell, for he got back on the train to go to the Vinkus for some unknown reason to them; they forgot to ask.<p>

Nessarose looked around at the people in this place, and she realized she was not dressed for it. Although she was dressed nicely for a Munchkinlander, she was nowhere near as beautiful as the women in Gillikin, she thought. Eventually, they had wandered out of the train station and Shell stopped to count the leftover money. She could tell by the look on his face how little it was, so she refused to ask. After all, he was trying to be a man. If she could do something, she would, because no twelve year old boy should have to take care of his sixteen year old sister and have the stress of his other older sister's captivity on his shoulders.

Nessarose prayed as Shell silently pushed her through one of the cities. It was getting late, and he had to find a place for them to stay. Nessa hoped a hotel would let them in because neither of them were legal adults yet, although some girls her age were already engaged, Shell had told her. Oh, what a sheltered life she had once lived! Her whole world was turning upside down. Her father was an abuser to his own daughter, Shell was being responsible, and Nessa herself had gone along with a lie and lied herself, and defied her father. She prayed the Unnamed God would forgive her once she saved her sister because saving her would be good. But what if the Unnamed God didn't want Elphaba to be saved? Perhaps there was a purpose for her suffering, just like the Quadlings in their mines?

Shell began entering various hotels and inns, hoping to get a room. However, the Gillikinese weren't the most accepting people (especially in a rich city like this) and they were turned down every time. "What do we do, Nessa?" Shell said on the verge of tears. It was incredibly dark outside and people weren't even giving them a second glance, or a first for that matter. "I wish mother was alive. She would know what to do," Shell said. He sat on his sister's lap and leaned against her.

"No she wouldn't, Shell. Mother was a drunk or something, at least an addict. She was never all the way…there if you know what I mean. She was incredibly odd. She never really cared too much for me because she always wanted a son. I forget why, though," Nessa explained. Her mother, Melena, had been a very odd woman to say the least. "And she must have known about Elphaba. I loved her, don't get me wrong, but she had to have known about Elphaba, right?"

"Maybe father never told her. I wish I met her," Shell sighed. Melena had died giving birth to Shell. It was bittersweet because she had finally gotten the perfect son she always wanted. She never got the chance to hold him. Nessa stayed silent and felt her brother shivering against her. There was nothing she could do to keep him warm, but she could provide her lap and shoulder for him to sleep on. The two siblings were starving, so after Shell's twenty minute nap, he pushed her to a twenty four hour café. It looked somewhat affordable, so they entered and split a piece of apple bread and shared a glass of milk.

"We need a lawyer, a good one at that because father is a highly respected man, and I doubt anyone would just believe us," Nessa said as Shell fed her a piece of the bread. "And we barely have money for a lawyer. Oh, Oz, why did this have to happen to us? To Elphaba?"

"If the Unnamed God exists, he sure does a terrible job."

"Shell!" Nessa scolded her brother. "I will pray extra hard for you tonight." He only rolled his eyes and continued to feed her with his left hand, and fed himself with his right.

"Hello," two boys said and slipped into the booth across from Shell and Nessa. They stole a piece of apple bread from them and popped it in their mouths.

"We overheard you two talking," one of them said and eyed Nessa, taking in every detail of her. He also eyed Shell in the same manor, which left Nessarose feeling less self conscious.

"And we heard you two are in need of a lawyer," the other said. "Hey waitress? Four sodas please, and how about one of those tasty appetizers? You know, the mozzarella sticks? Thanks." He turned back towards the two Thropp siblings. "One of our friend's fathers is one of the best lawyers in Gillikin."

"But, of course, it depends on the case. What kind of lawyer do you need?" The waitress served them. Nessa and Shell stared at it as one of the boy's pushed it towards them. "Not for us, for you. You two look rather hungry. And don't worry, the meal's on us. Mind as well enjoy it, right?" Nessa and Shell nodded. She let her brother eat first as she spoke with the two very generous boys.

"Thank you," Nessarose said warmly. "My brother and I appreciate your kindness." She was going to include the Unnamed God in there, but she refrained from doing so. Shell hadn't been appreciating her religious beliefs as of late.

"It's no problem. I'm Crope by the way," said the boy who spoke first. "And this is Tibbett."

"I am Nessarose, and this is my little brother, Shell," the girl introduced. "Anyway, we need a lawyer who specializes in cases in which a person is abused."

"It isn't you, is it?" Crope asked as he helped Nessa sip her soda while Shell ate hungrily. "I mean, whoever it is…he didn't," he gestured towards her arms.

"Oh, no!" Nessarose exclaimed. "I was born this way…it's just a close friend is having problems and she can't speak out, so we're doing it for her." Another lie on her list of sins she must pray for. If she kept this up, she'd be asking for forgiveness for eternity!

"We are very sorry for your friend, Miss Nessarose. The least we can do is give you the name of the lawyer," Crope replied. Shell handed him a pen and a notepad he had packed. Crope jotted down a name and his address. "He really is a great lawyer. He can help your friend. Just tell him Crope and Tibbett sent you, and he'll take your case right away."

"Thank you for everything," Nessa said as they got up to leave.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Nessarose and Master Thropp. I hope he can help. Nobody deserves to be mistreated," Tibbett said, then bid farewell.

"At least we got the name to a great lawyer and food!" Shell said childishly. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nessa! Here, you eat the rest." He began to put the food towards her mouth.

"No Shell, you eat. I'm fine, really." If the only thing she could do for him was give up her portion of food, she wouldn't hesitate. For a twelve year old, Shell was doing so much. The boy shrugged and ate the food. He wasn't about to argue with his stubborn sister. Nessa read the paper on the table. "Highmuster Arduenna…address…" she mumbled. "The Uplands! How in Oz are we getting to the Uplands?"

"Easy, we'll just get a carriage and run off before he has a chance to collect his pay," Shell said as if it was no big deal.

"Shell, we've sinned so much! I don't think we can get away with stealing, too."

"Nessa, what is a sin, exactly? I mean, think about it. And besides, you pray so much, you're probably already forgiven. Now, we've got to go." Shell pushed Nessa out of the café before she could even protest. She was confused to why he was running and she had to try her best not to go toppling out of her chair.

"Shell! What are you doing?"

"Running to the Uplands."

"Shell, you can't just run there. We have to take a coach, but we haven't got the money." Shell stopped running and sighed. He wanted to cry terribly, Nessa could tell, but he held back his tears. They had come so far (mostly because of Shell) but they couldn't get any farther. "Come here, Shell," Nessa said gently. He nodded and sat on her lap. She rested her chin on the top of his head and sang softly to him. She wasn't the best singer in the world, but for some reason Shell loved her voice, ever since he was a baby. They were so wrapped up in their own sadness that they didn't notice a carriage coming straight towards them.

Shell clung to Nessa as if she was a lifeline, as if she was capable of stopping the carriage. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for an impact. But it never came, and the galloping of the horses stopped. Slowly, the brunette opened her eyes and turned her head towards the carriage. A woman, a beautiful woman who was most likely loaded with money, had gotten out. "Oh, you poor dears! I am terribly sorry for almost running you over," she apologized. Her voice was sweet and comforting. She placed a gloved hand on Nessa's shoulder, but pulled back quickly when she realized it was just a shoulder, and no arm came from it.

"It's all right," Shell said and got up from his sister's lap. He vigorously rubbed at his tear stained cheeks in hopes to stop them from falling.

"What are you two doing out here all alone? And at this time of night?" the woman questioned. Shell looked over at Nessa, too upset to say anything else without breaking down right then and there.

"We are in need of a lawyer," Nessa confessed after studying her. The woman merely nodded.

"Why do you need a lawyer, if I may ask?" Her blonde hair slightly blew in the wind, and she held her shawl closer to her body. The Thropp siblings hesitated, but everything came out of Shell's mouth at once.

"We found out our father locked up our older sister, who we just found out about. She's locked up in the cellar and I think she's been abused by our father. We couldn't get her out ourselves, so we were going to go to the Emerald City, but you see ma'am, we didn't have enough money, so we came here to Gillikin. And then we wandered and went into a café and met these two guys and they gave us this lawyer's name and address, but it's all the way in the Uplands and we can't get there because we have no money. And to top it all off, we can't even get a room in an inn and I'm just so tired and I want to help Elphaba, my sister who's locked up…" Shell cried. He was stressed more so than Nessa initially thought.

"There there," the woman said and rubbed his back. "Maybe I can help you. Who is the lawyer you are searching for?" she asked.

"Highmuster Arduenna of the Uplands," Nessarose recited from memory. The woman merely laughed and this made Nessa a bit angry. "And why, may I ask, do you find this so funny?"

"Because this lawyer you speak of is my husband!" she exclaimed. Nessarose had to thank the Unnamed God because who else would have randomly made them bump into the lawyer's wife? "I am Lady Larena Arduenna. You two, do not worry about a thing. You can come to my home with me. If you stay out any later, you poor dears will catch a cold. And I want to help your sister. This is a serious matter."

"You believe us?" Nessarose asked in disbelief.

"My husband deals with cases such as these, although this one sounds much more severe than the others," Mrs. Arduenna replied. "And if you have nowhere else to go after you speak with my husband, stay with us as long as you'd like, no charge. It is a bit quiet at home."

"I don't know how to thank you, ma'am," Nessa replied.

"If, Elphaba you said her name was? If your father was that terrible to his own daughter, he deserves justice, but his children shouldn't end up in foster care. No, you need all the help you can get," the noble woman decided.

"My name is Nessarose Thropp, and this is my brother, Shell," she introduced them.

"Well Master Shell and Miss Nessarose, shall we get going? I'd like to make it home before noon tomorrow." The siblings nodded and Shell managed to get Nessa and her chair in the carriage without too much trouble. Then, they were off. Nessarose prayed that Elphaba was still alive.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands was a very beautiful young woman. She had the prettiest blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes in Gillikin, or so she was told rather often. Her fingernails were always well manicured, and she wore beautiful, expensive dresses. She was quite short for a Gillikinese girl, though, an inch shorter than five feet. She was sitting elegantly in her private carriage that was bringing her home from the Pertha Hills. She had just had a wonderful time there with her friends Misses Milla, Pfannee, and Shenshen for a couple of weeks. The four girls had met at Shiz University the year before, however, the new Animal bans had taken away at least half of the professors, so there weren't enough to teach boys and girls. So, girls could no longer attend college yet again. Secretly, it infuriated Galinda because she loved the whole experience, but she pretended that her place wasn't in a university.<p>

"Would you like to be dropped off at the stables first, Miss Galinda?" her driver asked as they approached the estate.

"That would be wonderful," Galinda replied. She very much wanted to see her horses first. She had missed them while she was away. Sure, she didn't have to take care of them (she had people for that) but she loved riding them, especially the white one named Marshmallow (she had been eight when she received him).

Galinda got out of the carriage at the stables. She walked inside and immediately saw her horse. "Marshmallow, how I've missed you so," she said into his neck.

"Well, hello there, Galinda. Had to come see the cute little ponies?" Avaric, one of the young men who took care of the horses. Avaric Tenmeadows was one of the few people who were able to drop the honorific when speaking to Galinda for he was her fiancé's good friend.

"I cannot help but miss him. And besides, you are the one who spends all day tending to them," Galinda reminded.

"Touche," Avaric replied. "I haven't been in your home, but rumor has it your mother brought home a girl without arms and a twelve year old boy to stay in your home," Avaric said as he put in some new hay for one of the horses.

"What? That is ridiculous!" Galinda exclaimed, but then remembered who she was and forced herself to calm down.

"Go check it out for yourself," Avaric said. "I wanted to for days, but I have work to do and girls to see."

"Oh, you're so dirty, you know that?"

"At least I'm getting some, unlike your precious fiancé."

"Avaric, just stop it. I am leaving," Galinda said and left the stables. She took the long walk up to her house by herself, wondering if Avaric's words were true about an armless girl and the boy. Her mother was known to take in charity cases, such as the time she took in Boq ten years ago, an orphan boy who had nothing. Her mother hated foster care for her best friend had been in one and was abused to death. Boq was a nice young man, hard worker, and a Munchkinlander. He was only a few inches shorter than herself and was infatuated with her, but luckily, he had backed off once she had become engaged.

Galinda entered her house and shut the door behind her. "Mother, I'm home," she announced. "Mother?" Hearing no response, the eighteen year old girl walked further into her home and she began to hear muffled voices coming from the family room. She opened the expensive quoxwood door and gasped at what she saw.

Larena was sitting on the couch beside an armless girl who looked to be only two or three years younger than Galinda, and the boy, maybe twelve, thirteen, sat on the other side as they cried. Her mother looked to be on the verge of tears as she rubbed their backs lovingly. Galinda was a bit jealous because her mother had never tended to her in such a manor. Usually, it was her Ama Clutch who comforted her when she was upset or scared.

And there was her father, sitting in his chair across from the three. He had a saddened look to him, almost if he was going to let a tear or two slip. Shocked, Galinda didn't know what to say, or even if she should announce her presence. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked over to Prince Fiyero, her fiancé, and he pulled her out of the room. He too looked upset. Quietly, he led her to the parlor where her mother hosted many get-togethers with her noble friends.

Fiyero sat her down on the sofa next to her and put a dark comforting hand on her own porcelain one. "Fiyero, what's going on in there?" Galinda asked.

"Those two in there are brother and sister. They found out their oldest sister has been locked up in the cellar of their home in Munchkinland by their father. Fortunately for them, they met your friends Crope and Tibbett. They gave them the name of your father because they were in search of a lawyer. And luck really must have been on their side because your mother found them a few nights ago. They are going to be staying here as long as they need, your father says," the Winkie Prince explained calmly.

"Oh my," Galinda said and put her hand to her mouth. "Has their sister been abused?"

"I believe so. When Shell, the boy, discovered her, she ripped pages from a book and circled the letters in order in her own blood to create a message to them. She must be somewhat educated, your father says."

"Oh, what a terrible life this person has!" Galinda exclaimed. "On a happier note," the blonde said, completely changing the subject, "I had a wonderful time with Misses Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla."

"I am happy to hear that," Fiyero said and kissed her. Galinda kissed him back, but almost reluctantly. She didn't understand why. He was a prince for Oz's sake! She should be loving all of this attention from him. However, she only felt for him as a friend. But better marrying a friend than someone she loathed, right? Oz, she had to stop all of this thinking! She was Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands! She wasn't supposed to think, just be. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you know," Galinda said as if it was obvious. "Shopping, swimming, gossiping, the things women of society do."

"Well, I for one would love to see you in a bathing suit," Fiyero whispered as he got close to her face. Galinda just giggled (mostly out of nervousness) and humored him. Fiyero deserved much better than her, she was certain. "I'll help you unpack," he offered. Galinda took his offer and the two went up to her room to put away her things.

Later that night (after reluctantly having sex with Fiyero and faking her pleasure) Galinda and Fiyero went downstairs to dinner. To her right was Fiyero, and to her left was the armless girl. Ama Clutch seemed to be serving her and was probably going to be the one to feed her. Across from her was the boy, Shell, Fiyero had said earlier. The girl was a bit intriguing; first of all, she really didn't have any arms. But her face was pretty and she had a delicate beauty about her. Galinda noted her head was slightly bent down; was she praying? Remembering it wasn't polite to stare, Galinda looked away quickly. "Galinda, I assume Fiyero explained the situation to you?" Larena asked her daughter.

"Yes," Galinda smiled, but then let it fall as she remembered the tragedy. "And I feel terrible. I wish there was something I can do. But daddy, you're going to help them, right?"

"Of course I am going to do everything in my power to get her out of there. Actually, your mother, Shell, and I as well as Avaric are going to go to the authorities right away and we are going to get her out of there hopefully in a few days, a week at the most," Mr. Arduenna replied.

"Excuse me sir, but would you mind it if I come?" Fiyero asked his future father in law. "I mean, I think the authorities will listen moreso if I joined you."

"Well of course you can, Fiyero! The more, the better. I am leaving Ama Clutch in charge of things while I'm gone." The Ama nodded, accepting the position for as long as they needed. "Galinda, you will be staying here with Ama Clutch, Miss Nessarose, and Boq," her father replied.

After an awkward dinner, the men plus Larena were off to the Emerald City, then Munchkinland to get Elphaba (she had learned her name from the twelve year old boy, Shell) out of her forced prison in which she didn't deserve. Galinda wasn't expecting everyone to leave the day she had just gotten back from her vacation!

Later that night, Galinda wandered over to the fireplace after changing into her nightclothes. She saw Ama Clutch had passed out on the couch, and poor Nessarose was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the fire. She took a few steps to the brunette and smiled sweetly. "I know you know who I am, and I know who you are, but I haven't properly introduced myself." If this girl was going to be staying in her house and occupying her Ama, then she was going to be somewhat friendly towards her. "I am Galinda Arduenna of the Uplands." Nessarose looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"And I am Nessarose Thropp," she replied.

"Well, Miss Nessarose, would you rather come sit on the floor beside me, or would you rather stay in that chair of yours?" Galinda questioned.

"I don't really have an option, Miss Galinda. I cannot properly sit up because I can't balance myself half the time."

"Then I'll help you," Galinda offered.

"I'm not sure you are strong enough, Miss Galinda," Nessarose replied. The blonde shrugged and pulled over a chair next to the brunette.

"I understand that your family is in a rough spot right now, but I want to inform you that I do not have to tolerate you, but I will because I am a good person, Miss Nessarose." The brunette gave her a disbelieving look, raising her eyebrow up a bit. "You were very lucky my mother found you."

"I want her to be okay, Elphaba, I mean," Nessa admitted. "I pray for her constantly now. And I ask you pray to the Unnamed God as well."

"I don't pray," Galinda said. "I never have, come to think of it."

"Then pray with me," Nessarose encouraged. "We must pray for Elphaba."

"I don't think so," Galinda replied. In truth, she had tried to pray when she was younger, but it made her feel stupid, as if she wasn't speaking to anyone. So, she never tried to pray again. And besides, her family had never been religious. Actually, she didn't know what she was considered or what her parents were. They celebrated Lurilinemas, but that was about it. "You can pray for her all you would like."

"Please Miss Galinda, even Shell won't pray for her. He does not seem to have faith anymore," Nessarose was close to tears. She was desperate to get the sister she didn't know existed until a week ago out of the cellar.

"I'm going to bed," Galinda decided. "If you would like, I can wake Ama Clutch if you're tired."

"No," Nessa shook her head. "I don't think I can sleep. My brother may be in danger, too. I must pray for everyone helping Elphaba, and I must pray for you and your family as well because you are all being so hospitable at such short notice." Galinda surprised herself by staying in her seat. The two girls were silent as they stared at the dying fire. "Master Fiyero seems to treat you well. Your mother tells me you are engaged to be married to him."

"That's correct," Galinda replied to the sudden remark.

"You are lucky to have found love," Nessarose said.

"Many women don't," Galinda said, and the many included herself, although she would never admit that aloud. She didn't wish to hurt Fiyero or jeopardize anything so that she'd be forced to marry another man, another man she wouldn't have chosen herself.

"Me included," Nessarose said sadly.

"Now, why would you say something like that? You're what, fifteen? Sixteen? You still have a few years before you have to start worrying about love," Galinda replied.

"Don't pretend to be oblivious to my condition. I know you haven't overlooked it."

"Miss Nessarose, it is true that I do pity you."

"I don't want you to pity me," Nessa snapped.

"Please, let me finish. It is true I pity you, but I also hope you pity me as well," Galinda said truthfully.

"Why would I ever pity you? You've got Master Fiyero, two loving parents, a beautiful home, and the luxury of being an upper class citizen," Nessa said with a small amount of attitude. Galinda could tell she was upset and was trying to hide it. Perhaps she had cried too much and didn't want to anymore? Galinda wasn't very good at analyzing awkward people.

"Maybe that's why you should pity me, Miss Nessarose," Galinda said truthfully.

"You don't make any sense, Miss Galinda, I am sorry. I just…don't understand."

"There are things you don't want to understand, like why you would make love to someone you don't really love."

"Where in Oz did that come from?" Nessa asked incredulously. "You mean you aren't a virgin? Master Fiyero won't be happy about that on your wedding night." Galinda just chuckled at the highly religious girl. "This is a serious matter! The Unnamed Gad may not-"

"Oh, stop it with the Unnamed God, already. He doesn't even have a name!" Galinda exclaimed. "If you couldn't tell, this isn't a highly religious household and the only thing we celebrate is Lurlinemas," she scolded the guest in her home.

"Why do you not like Him so much, Miss Galinda? What has He done to you?" Nessarose asked.

"Nothing," Galinda mumbled and got up from the chair. She left the room without another word.

Galinda sat on her unbelievably large bed and hugged a pillow close to her chest. For as long as she could remember, she knew what was expected of her in high society, and she had accepted it since she was young. But now that everything was happening so fast, she was scared, terrified even. But she would never admit it to her parents for they were so happy for her. She silently cried herself to sleep, hoping that she'd be truly happy someday.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, and poor Nessarose could not figure out Galinda. She had her moments where she would be nice, but then she'd turn around and pretend Nessa didn't exist. It was an odd relationship between the two, and Nessa was beginning to wonder if this was what having an older sister would be like. Galinda was very odd, but maybe that was what higher class women were like, although Mrs. Arduenna seemed to be much nicer and less of a snob towards people. But then again, she was older. "Oh, Nessarose!" Galinda said, dropping the honorific. The two had decided to drop it because they were living under the same roof. In her chair, Nessa turned her head to see the blonde come walking in elegantly in her three inch heels.<p>

"Yes Galinda?" Nessa said, dreading what this girl was going to do. It could either be another makeover, or she'd scold her for praying in public again.

"I have a letter here from my father about your sister," Galinda said and took a seat on Nessa's lap. She had been doing this lately, and the brunette wondered whether or not they were friends or enemies. As much as she wanted to push the ninety pound girl off of her lap, she couldn't. But she had a letter about Elphaba! She would tolerate Galinda's oddness for the moment. "It says, dear Galinda and Miss Nessarose. I am glad to inform you that we found Elphaba. She is alive. However, she is a bit odd. Her skin is green (literally-according to the doctors she was born this way and the condition is not in any way harmful to her health). She seemed to have been beaten severely, and was literally starving and malnourished. She is at the doctor's now, and is making a lot of progress. She seems to be very intelligent despite the fact she had been locked up in that room. I will explain more in person when we arrive home in about a week or two. Unfortunately, Frexpar Thropp ran away to Oz knows where, but the Gale Force will be searching for him.

"Miss Nessarose, you and your siblings are staying with us permanently. We would be honored to have you stay at your home. And Miss Nessarose, your brother has a surprise for you when we return-he guarantees you'll be overjoyed. I cannot wait to see you both. Hope everything is well at home. Love Daddy, and in parenthesis, Highmuster Arduenna," Galinda finished. Nessa's brown eyes welled up with tears of joy, hearing that Elphaba was alive and getting better.

"I can't believe it," she whispered and felt the blonde wiping away her tears for her.

"You must be thrilled," Galinda replied and brought her into a hug. "I know I would be."

"I can't believe she's alive…" Nessa choked and rested her chin on Galinda's shoulder. She was about to mention the Unnamed God and how he answered her prayers, but she had learned to keep those comments to herself. Galinda didn't seem too fond about any religious beliefs.

"Better believe it, Nessarose!" Galinda exclaimed. "And daddy says you're staying here permanently. Maybe I can assign you your very own horse today! Would you like that? And then we can go riding together."

"No offense Galinda, but where did this come from? I mean, usually we try to avoid each other," Nessarose said, a bit confused about the whole ordeal. "And must I remind you that I can't ride a horse because I'll just fall right off?"

"Oh, Nessa," Galinda said using her nickname for the first time. "Shouldn't you at least try things? Yes, you have no arms and I'm not pretending that you do, but maybe you should attempt to do something other than sit in that chair all day. Besides, I am incredibly bored and I do not have anyone to go riding with today. So, what'll it be?" Nessarose considered it for a moment. Maybe it would be fun to get on a horse and feel the wind in her hair. But she could get hurt. No, she would get hurt, she knew that for a fact. But her answer surprised her because it contradicted her common sense.

"I think I will try it, Galinda. I have always wanted to try to ride a horse." And it was settled because the blonde hopped off of her lap and pushed her wheelchair into her bedroom. Galinda took out her expensive riding outfit, and she rushed out of the room, returning with a pair of her mother's riding pants.

"I would have you wear one of mine," Galinda started. "But I think they'd be too short for you." Nessa nodded and let Galinda put on the pants and a shirt. Galinda then changed into her own outfit. Nessa blushed at seeing the blonde in her undergarments and immediately turned away. She wondered why Galinda didn't turn her chair around. Perhaps she wanted Nessarose to see her changing? But that would be preposterous! But it did almost seem that way, for she was taking her precious time. Finally, the petite girl was done. She tied Nessa's brown hair back into a ponytail and did the same with her own hair.

"How are we getting down the stairs?" Nessa questioned when they stood in front of the grand staircase. Poor Ama Clutch was sick with the flu, so they couldn't ask her for any help. And Nessa knew Galinda was not going to go run to one of the maids or workers to help them out.

"You're going to have to walk," Galinda said.

"But I can't-"

"Nessa, you don't have arms, but you surely do have legs. Put them to use." This girl was so pushy! She was so rude to poor Nessarose, always telling her to do things she just couldn't do. This wasn't the first time Galinda suggested she walk down the stairs. "Look," the blonde sighed. "You can either sit here and stare and the stairs, or you can walk down them and go riding with me."

"Galinda, I cannot walk properly! You know that!" Nessa fumed.

"Cannot or won't? I'm beginning to think you're incredibly lazy," Galinda replied.

"You are so…infuriating!"

"I could say the same about you," Galinda yelled at her. "Now, get out of that wheelchair, or I'm going to push you out of it!"

"You wouldn't dare," Nessarose said. Before she knew it, the poor girl was thrown onto the floor, and her wheelchair was pushed down the stairs carelessly, landing with a thud. She wanted to cry, but she stopped herself from doing so. She wanted to at least have some dignity in front of the blonde.

"Now," Galinda said too calmly for the situation at hand. "You can either lay there or walk down the stairs." The socialite helped lift the religious girl to her feet. "Now, what will it be?" Sadly, this wasn't the first time Galinda had forced Nessa out of her chair. The girl kept pushing her to go down the stairs when Nessa knew she physically couldn't. Miss Galinda was just a bully, and she didn't deserve anything she had in her life, Nessa decided.

"Please stop doing this to me," Nessarose pleaded.

"I'm not going to pity you, I already told you," the blonde said as she kept Nessa balanced.

"Why are you doing this?" Nessa questioned as Galinda put her left arm tightly around her waist as she gripped the banister with her other hand. The rich girl wouldn't respond and forced Nessarose to put a foot on the next step. Shakily, Nessa began to descend the stairs. It was painfully slow as she went one stair at a time as if she was a toddler. She had almost tripped and fallen a few times, but the blonde kept her from falling; she was stronger than she looked. Finally, Nessarose was on the first floor of the house, tears cascading down her cheeks. Galinda put both hands on the other girl's waist.

"See? You went down the stairs just fine," her voice was gentle now, and she took one hand to wipe away Nessa's tears. "It wasn't so bad, was it? And now when Shell sees that you can walk down the stairs, he'll be proud of you. And when Elphaba sees you for the first time, you can walk up to her to introduce yourself, instead of relying on somebody." Nessa looked down at the shorter girl and was surprised at her words. All this time she was trying to get Nessarose to become a bit independent. She was only trying to help her. She just noticed that Galinda was panting from holding her upright when she had descended the stairs. "Now, would you like to walk to the stables? Or should I get your chair?" Nessarose looked over to her wheelchair that was turned over, still in the same spot where it fell.

Nessarose had grown up in a wheelchair because her father had never truly wanted to teach her how to walk, she figured out. Her mother, while alive, had been too intoxicated, high, whatever it was (Nessa couldn't remember) but she would never take Nessa out of her chair and let her wander about the best she could. And then she remembered her old Nanny, an elderly woman who had actually taken care of Melena (Nessa's mother) when she was a child. Nanny had taken her out a few times, but she faintly remembered the old woman being scolded at, threatened even, by her father. But she didn't remember much about her, because she had been four when her mother died giving birth to Shell. But once her mother died, literally that day, Nanny was no longer welcome in the household and she never saw her again. "I think I'd like to try walking if you don't mind, of course," Nessa replied. And with a grin, Galinda kept a hold on the crippled girl's waist as she helped her walk outside towards the stables.

The two would do this every day; Galinda would help Nessarose down the stairs, walk to the stables, and then the two would ride a horse- Galinda always on Marshmallow, and Nessarose on Smokey, a gentle horse who had a gray coat. He was the gentlest out of all of them, so that was why Nessa chose him. One of the people who worked for Galinda's family, Boq (an orphaned Munchkin boy who was taller than most Munchkins, Nessa learned) would ride the horse behind her and hold her on so she wouldn't fall off.

It was obvious that Boq had a crush on Galinda, but it seemed as if he was trying to hide it. He blushed every time she would accidently touch his arm or gave him a compliment. It was odd how Galinda seemed to be completely comfortable around him, though. At first, Boq admitted she couldn't stand him, but over time, she learned to be friends with him, and he learned how to back off. "So Miss Galinda," Boq started one day, careful to keep his arms around Nessa while holding the reigns.

"Yes, Boq? You can drop the honorific, you know," Galinda replied.

"Sorry, Galinda. But I have a question for you," he said, hesitating to ask the question. She gave him a look that said he should go on. "Well, have you and Fiyero gone…to bed together?"

"Boq," Galinda blushed. "That is an inappropriate question!"

"Sorry, but Avaric said in a letter he wrote that Fiyero said you two have…and well…I don't know if he's just saying that because Avaric always is a bother with that stuff, or you really have."

"Boq! That is completely and utterly ridiculous! Of course Galinda hasn't gone to bed with him!" Nessarose exclaimed. "She isn't married yet." Galinda's face was flushed and she looked down, staring at Marshmallow's white mane.

"Well…" she trailed.

"Sweet Oz, you have!" Nessa exclaimed. She couldn't believe that someone of such high class would even consider doing that before marriage! Plus, it was a sin! How could she even live with herself? "I thought people of your class would never do such a thing!" Nessarose learned how to keep her religious beliefs out of every day conversation with Galinda.

"You'd be surprised, Nessa," Galinda mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Nessa asked, a bit infuriated.

"What she means is," Boq spoke up. "Women of high society, young women such as Galinda, usually sleep around. I only know this because I've heard the maids gossiping about things they overhear in the main household," he replied.

"Really?" Nessa asked incredulously. "But why?" No one ever explained things like this to her. Her father would just call it all sin and leave it at that.

"Because, Nessa, it…feels good? I'm not one hundred percent sure why, but I do know it feels good to be held and loved," Galinda replied, not making eye contact. She could tell this was awkward for her to speak about.

"But it's a sin," Nessarose said, trying to wrap this around her mind. Her views were considerably narrowed, she had learned, once she found out her father, Frexpar Thropp, the Unionist minister, had locked up his own daughter because he thought of her as an abomination, and how Shell's views of religion were horrible with his doubt in all of it, and then meeting Galinda's family who didn't even attend mass regularly was having an effect on her, and it scared her because everything she once knew was changing; the one thing she had a grasp on was slipping away from her as she let her mind wander.

"Nessa, I know of your views, but why would the Unnamed God make something feel so good a sin?" With that said, Galinda and her horse galloped away, leaving Boq and Nessa alone.

"I take it you never had the infamous talk?" Boq said after a minute. Nessa merely shook her head.

Why was her once simple life becoming so confusing?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>The sun on her skin felt good, and she never thought she'd ever disregard the feeling like the other people in the carriage around her. She had never met them before, nor had she ever heard of them. But then again, she didn't know a lot of people. She kept checking around, making sure nobody was trying to pull something. The poor young woman was terrified, and had been most of her life. Elphaba Thropp didn't understand completely what was happening, just the fact that she was out of that horrid little room. Apparently, she really did have a little brother named Shell. She had actually thought it was her father, Frex, pulling a fast one on her to give her hope. Oh, how many times he had done that to her was more than she could count!<p>

She stared at him, not realizing that staring was considered rude. He didn't have green skin like her (for which she was extremely thankful for because she would never want anyone to live the life she had lived). Instead, it was a normal pink color. His hair was dark brown as well as his eyes. He was a smart boy, twelve years old, he had said. He smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him, but she didn't turn away. "I see you're holding a book by Doctor Dillamond," Shell said to her. Elphaba nodded hesitantly. He gave her a sad smile. "I wish you weren't afraid of me," Shell said. Elphaba wished she wasn't afraid of him either, but she couldn't help it. One could only be abused and neglected for so long without it having some effect on one's emotions. Elphaba hated her emotions were irrational, and she felt bad for the boy. He had attempted to give her a hug once before, but she flinched away and cried, tears leaving burn marks on her cheeks.

"Anyway, is he your favorite author? I noticed in that…umm…room, underneath it that is, there was a whole library of books you had access to. I really like him, too, you know. I don't understand some of it, but I try to," Shell said. Elphaba nodded, confirming he was one of her favorite authors. She loved his work. "You know, the Arduennas' have a ton of books in their library, and they have every one of Doctor Dillamond's books. I'm going to attempt to read them all this season. Maybe you'd like to take up that challenge, too." She gave him a small smile, something she hadn't done until a Winkie had lifted her up, taking her out of that disgusting room. Elphaba wanted to thank her brother for saving her, because she knew it was him who had gotten the help. But she couldn't. "I met Doctor Dillamond on the train to Gillinkin," he started speaking again. "I even got his autograph. I have it here with me," Shell said as he reached into his bag. He took out the slip of paper and held it out towards her. "You can have it if you'd like."

Hesitantly, Elphaba reached for the paper. Could she trust it? Could she trust him? What did the word trust even mean? With the tips of her long, slender fingers, she took it and looked at the signature of the Goat. "You're welcome," Shell said and made sure to keep his distance.

Elphaba looked towards Nanny, the only person she could remember from her childhood who seemed to somewhat care for her. She didn't remember much, but she remembered that Nanny always fed her at least three meals a day, taught her things such as mathematics, science, reading, language, and practically everything until one day when Elphaba was about seven, she stopped showing up and the torture was worse that it was before. Would these memories ever go away?

In the carriage in front of them were Mr. and Mrs. Arduenna, the lovely couple who were taking her into their home. She had to figure out a way to thank the Gillikinese couple for being so welcoming, especially an abomination such as herself. There was also Fiyero (a prince she had found out) who was very nice to her, and the only person that had been able to touch her because she had been too weak to fight back. He was nice…gentle even. And then there was Avaric-a bit odd, but nice enough to be part of the "rescue squad".

"Don't cry, Elphaba. We're almost home, our new home," Shell said sweetly. She couldn't believe how much he accepted her as a sister. She just hoped that this Nessarose person really did exist because it would be nice to also have a sister, and one close to her age.

Elphaba knew she didn't trust these people just because they saved her. What if they were bringing her to another room where she wouldn't have her mother's old stash of books to keep her occupied? Fear was a strong emotion, and she always felt it, even when she was in the hospital where they took care of her and fixed her up. What if they put something inside of her that could make her explode? Decay from the inside out?

She didn't let this show, of course, but it seemed her brother could see into her fear. Maybe her eyes were deceiving her. "No need to be afraid," Nanny said. She must have noticed Elphaba's fear, too. "You're okay, now. My, you look exhausted. Please try getting some sleep. Nobody will hurt you." As much as Elphaba wanted to believe her, she couldn't. And as much as she wanted to stay awake and alert, the green girl passed out from exhaustion.

Elphaba woke up as the carriage pulled into the Arduenna's estate. She gazed in awe when she saw the size of the house. "Have a good sleep?" Shell asked her as he stretched. Elphaba nodded. She realized it was the first time in years that she had taken a successful nap. She got out of the carriage behind Shell and in front of Nanny. She watched as everyone was reunited, along with a short blonde girl and a girl in a wheelchair who lacked arms. Was that Nessarose? Elphaba couldn't be certain. Perhaps this whole thing was a joke!

She watched Nanny reunite with Nessa, who cried when she saw her.

"Nessa, this is Elphaba, our sister," Shell said. Everyone went silent. Nessarose eyed the green woman, taking in her appearance. Elphaba stared at her sister's body. She had no arms, which meant Nessarose could never hurt Elphaba no matter how hard she tried. Maybe she'd let herself get somewhat close to her (although Elphaba's definition of closeness was much different from most).

"Galinda, please help me up," Nessarose said to the blonde. The girl helped the crippled one get to her feet. Nessarose walked over to Elphaba, stumbling a bit as she tried to keep her balance without assistance.

"Don't get too close," Shell warned. But Nessarose didn't listen. Elphaba flinched and stepped back, but the sixteen year old was persistent, stubborn even. _She can't hurt you no matter how hard she tried._ Elphaba said to herself. She stopped stepping back and let Nessa close the distance between them. Of course, she tripped on something and began falling to the ground face first. Reacting quickly, Elphaba caught the delicate girl.

She had a feeling Nessarose was going to be disgusted with her. She felt that she'd be shunned, and she thought the girl would attempt to leave her grasp as she stood her upright.

Elphaba couldn't have been more wrong even if she tried. Nessarose smiled at her and leaned into her, attempting affection. A hug perhaps? Elphaba wasn't good at reading obvious body language yet, unless it meant she would get hurt. Awkwardly, Elphaba wrapped her green arms around her, and Nessa rested her chin on her shoulder. "I think you can trust me, am I right?" Nessa whispered. Confirming her question, Elphaba nodded. Of course, she didn't fully trust her, but it was close enough; she just knew she wouldn't hurt her. _She couldn't hurt a fly if she even tried._ Elphaba told herself.

"I think she knows you can't hurt her," Mr. Arduenna spoke up. "It's common with abused victims. She had a severe case, so I think, well…" he trailed, not finding the words.

"Because I have no arms, I can't hit her. And even if I tried to hurt her, I couldn't," Nessarose replied.

"Sir, is there a way she could hurt Nessarose?" Shell questioned. "I mean, I don't think you're harmful, Elphaba, but I don't know you as well as I'd like, and I'm very protective of my sister."

"I'm not entirely sure," Mr. Arduenna replied. "She seems harmless, but we won't know for sure unless something happens, and we don't want anything to happen."

"Why don't we go inside and discuss things?" Mrs. Arduenna replied. Everyone agreed, and Elphaba found herself walking into the large house. She admired the luxury of the place. It was almost like a palace. Was she really going to live here? It must have been a joke, a cruel one her father was playing on her. She sat down in a chair at the dining area hesitantly. Waiting for them was a ton of food, more than they could eat. Elphaba was still getting used to eating every day. Nanny began to make Elphaba a plate of food, careful not to give her any meat because the green girl refused to eat it.

"There is something you all must know about Elphaba's past. Since she cannot speak, I'll be speaking for her and tell parts that I know," Nanny said as she began to feed Nessarose. Elphaba felt bad for her sister for she couldn't even feed herself. She must have felt like an infant, but then again, she was probably used to it.

"Elphaba was born green. Her mother was a bit promiscuous and was always on some drug or another. Melena was quite the character! I mostly cared for Elphaba. Her parents had a tendency to neglect her, and her mother wanted to drown her. The poor thing was only an infant! But she was cared for, that is, until Nessarose was born. When Frex saw that Nessarose was born without arms, he blamed Elphaba for it and that is when she was locked up in that horrible room. I tried to get her out, but I couldn't. Instead, I did the next best thing and educated her for seven years. I taught her to read, write, do arithmetic, and speak. Yes, she spoke once, but went mute by the age of five when Frex would bark at and punish her for speaking or making any kind of sound.

"Once Shell was born and Melena died giving birth to him, Frex told me to leave the premises. I wouldn't, of course. So, when I was asleep, he drugged me somehow and sent me in a carriage to Quadling Country with no money. I have a feeling that was when the worst abuse happened. The only thing Elphaba had for years were the old books Melena secretly stashed in a room below the room Elphaba was locked in. A room below the cellar is quite odd, but then again, the whole Thropp family is quite odd, besides these three of course," Nanny finished her tale. What she said was true, although she didn't know the degree of abuse and horror Elphaba had to endure.

Elphaba looked to Nessarose and saw her began to cry and give her a sympathetic look. It pained Elphaba to see her so upset. Shell gave her a small smile. He went to reach for her, but then pulled back, noticing she flinched at the action. The short blonde girl dabbed at her eyes while Fiyero had an arm around her, holding her close. Was her life really that sad? "This is my daughter, Galinda," Mr. Arduenna said as he changed the subject.

"Hi," Galinda said meekly. She was so pretty, Elphaba thought.

"So, what are the sleeping arrangements? It's getting late," Fiyero said after dinner and small talk.

"I believe Nanny should stay with Nessarose," Mrs. Arduenna said. Nanny nodded in approval while Nessa smiled, glad to have her old familiar Nanny back instead of Ama Clutch. "Shell can share with Fiyero."

"Sweet!" Shell said. Fiyero gave him a high five.

"Awesome, little buddy," Fiyero laughed.

"Ama Clutch will keep her room. And Galinda, Elphaba will be sharing with you," Mrs. Arduenna finished. Everyone seemed satisfied except Galinda. Elphaba didn't blame her; she wouldn't want to share a room with herself, either.

"Mother, why must I share with Elphaba? Can't Fiyero and I stay together? After all, we are to be married."

"In six months," Mr. Arduenna reminded her. "That would be highly inappropriate. Besides, it would be good for her to share a room with you. There is no way you could hurt her; not that you would, of course."

"Daddy, are you calling me weak?" Galinda asked.

"Of course he isn't. You're just very small and Elphaba might feel safer sharing a room with you because she can easily overpower you," Fiyero said and looked towards the green girl. Elphaba gave him a small smile, something she was still learning to do.

Before she could comprehend what she was doing, she was being led upstairs to Galinda's room. The room was nice and quite large. However, there was one problem: there was only one bed. Elphaba shrugged it off, thinking she didn't deserve a bed to sleep in anyway, although it did look comfortable. No, she was an abomination, a freak of nature and didn't deserve such things. She changed into nightclothes Mrs. Arduenna had purchased for her. They were high quality, and better than the rags she once had to wear.

Galinda reentered the room with her nightgown on and put a small hand on her hip. "Look, Elphaba, I know you've been…abused. But I must lay some ground rules. Don't flinch, please. The rules are simple. First, don't touch anything on my vanity. There are just some things that I don't even let my mother touch. Two, don't go through my clothes in the closet, or my shoes, for they are arranged, and honestly, I don't think anything I own will fit you. There is a side of the closet that will become available to you tomorrow morning once I get everything squared away. And number three, do not go snooping around my room looking for things. And some nights, I may kick you out in the hallway for a couple hours for some time with Fiyero. Any questions? No? Good. It's been a long day. I think we should go to bed," Galinda finished and blew out the candle on her nightstand.

The bed was big enough for the two of them, but Elphaba was frightened. She wanted to go crawl into the room with Nessarose and Nanny. However, she knew she couldn't because if she left the room, what would happen to her? She was instructed to stay in this room, so she would stay in this room with Galinda.

Instead of climbing into the bed, Elphaba curled up in a far corner and slept on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"And mother, please explain to me about your logic!" Galinda complained daily for two weeks. Shell rolled his eyes as he ate his sandwich. So much for eating lunch in peace. "I mean, couldn't I have at least roomed with Nessa? She actually speaks," Galinda crossed her arms rudely, not caring how she was portrayed at home. Shell just watched the argument for the hundredth time that week. It was slightly entertaining because the blonde failed to get her way.<p>

"Because Nessarose needs Nanny," Mrs. Arduenna replied as if it was obvious (which it was).

"Couldn't Elphaba room with Nanny and Nessa could go with Ama Clutch?" she tried.

"No," the older woman said sternly. "I already told you that Elphaba still shies away from Nanny, and I don't want the poor dear to feel she needs to dote on Nessarose twenty four seven."

"But why must I suffer with her?"

"It's hardly suffering, and like the psychologist said, it will do Elphaba some good to be around people other than Nessa, whom she seems to be favoring. And besides, it's good for you to learn a thing or two about sharing before you marry, because once you do, you'll be sharing a whole bunch. Now, I am off to lunch with some friends. Behave yourselves." She gave her daughter a stern look before she left. Galinda stomped her foot childishly, and Shell let out a laugh about her ridiculousness.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing," he said and put his plate in the kitchen sink. "Elphaba isn't that bad. And besides, you do have the biggest room in the house besides your parents. If Elphaba was in a smaller room, she'd freak out. Yours has the most open space. I mean, Fiyero and I have to sleep in two twin beds while you have the biggest freakin' one I've seen."

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Galinda fumed.

"Someone's got to use Elphaba's words," Shell shrugged. "And maybe your mother is right, this is good for you. Maybe you'll become less self absorbed."

"I am the one who helped Nessa gain at least a tiny bit of independence! At least she can walk short distances herself now," Galinda said.

"And that was very nice of you," Shell said. "I'm not saying you're all bad, but the only reason you cared for Nessa is because you pitied her, or you were bored to death. At least try to pity poor Elphaba. She's had it rough," Shell stated the obvious. "I bet you're mad because Elphaba stole Nessa from you!" Shell laughed.

It was somewhat true. Over the past two weeks, Elphaba stuck to her sister's side like glue. She doted over her, and she was always trying to help her. Perhaps the green girl was trying to seem useful? As if she had a purpose? It would have been funny if she was doing it to spite Galinda though, but he knew that wasn't true.

And since Nessarose was always with Elphaba, she didn't have a lot of time to spend with Galinda. They had bonded together over learning to walk and horseback riding. Shell knew Galinda thought of her as a little sister for a while, but that feeling seemed to have vanished altogether in the blonde. "Am not!" Galinda said.

"Yes, yes you are. I can try to get her away from Elphaba if you'd like, but it's going to cost you."

"What will it cost me?" Galinda questioned him, probably giving up the fight.

"You have to be nice to Elphaba, no matter what, tonight. And that means even if she gets into your stuff, you can't yell at her, nor can you make her feel more frightened."

"Deal," she said after a moment. Shell knew the blonde never yelled at Elphaba, but she could be a bit intimidating like her mother.

Funny things had happened between Elphaba and Galinda the past two weeks, and he understood why Galinda was infuriated with her green roommate. First, Elphaba thought that the far corner of the room was the bathroom. So, Galinda didn't enjoy stepping in pee when she got home from a late night out with Miss Milla. Two, Elphaba had toddler like tendencies, which meant she saw an object, she would pick it up and examine it. So, when she picked up Galinda's necklace and chewed on it, the blonde had to get rid of it for the pearls on it were chipped and worth nothing. There were more instances such as these, so it was completely understandable to Shell to why Galinda was so angry and couldn't stand Elphaba.

Keeping his end of the bargain, Shell sought out Nessarose. It took him a while before he found her for she was in a closet in the hallway. The only reason he found her was dumb luck and the door wasn't shut. "Nessa? What are you doing in here?" Shell knew if she had arms, she'd pull him in there with a hand over his mouth and shut the door.

"Get in here and close the door quietly!" Nessa whispered. Shell listened to his sister and did as he was told. The twelve year old boy was a bit confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, baffled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Praying to the Unnamed God in solitude?" Shell tried.

"No!" she said. "I'm hiding from Elphaba. Oh, don't give me that look, Shell Thropp! Yes, her life has been tragic and I do love her with all my heart, but she's so clingy towards me it's frightening. She doesn't trust Nanny, so when Nanny is around, Elphaba cowers in the corner like some frightened kitten. No offense or anything, but it's frustrating to be the only one she trusts simply because I can't slap her across the face," Nessarose explained quickly.

"Well," Shell said slowly. "I can see where you're coming from. Why don't you go horseback riding with Galinda and Boq or something?"

"I'd love that," Nessa smiled at her little brother.

"Where's your chair?" Shell asked.

"In my room. But be careful, don't let Elphaba see you. I think she retreated to the library as usual, so you're safe." Shell nodded and went off to get Nessa's chair. As he passed Galinda's room, though, he heard odd noises, mainly people moaning. This wasn't new because he had heard Galinda and Fiyero doing things a week prior. Rolling his eyes and ignoring it, he went to Nessa's room and got her chair.

He helped Nessarose take a seat, for her legs ached from standing for so long in the closet. "Galinda's a bit busy right now."

"Doing what?" Nessa inquired.

"…things with Fiyero. By the time I bring you out to the stables and walk back here to get her, they should be done," Shell replied as he began to push her towards the doors.

"That seems…" Nessa trailed. "Awfully fast."

"Fiyero told me Galinda likes it quick and fast."

"Too much information, Shell," Nessa whispered, keeping her voice down in case Elphaba was near.

"Anyway, want me to bring you out to the stables first? You seem like you could use some alone time," Shell replied.

"I would love that," Nessa smiled. Quickly, they left the main house and went out to the stables. It was rather quiet there. The horses must have been outside, running around in the pasture. "I'll be fine here alone," Nessa assured him. "I'm actually glad Boq and Avaric aren't here right now. Go one and fetch Galinda, but take your time!" Shell nodded and ran off, using his boyish energy to get across the field in no time.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nessarose was enjoying being alone, even if it was in a barn. She loved her sister dearly, of course, but she was clingier than Shell was when he was three. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a deep moan. She sat more upright; someone must have been hurt. But she was the only one there to do anything. But what could she do? It didn't matter because without a second thought, she managed to stand upright and carefully walked over to the sound. What she saw outside in the back of the barn was startling and unexpected because right there, Avaric was pleasuring himself. Nessa quickly turned, but fell softly when she lost her balance. She managed to get in an upright position but she couldn't get up and walk away.<p>

Nessa desperately tried to ignore what he was doing, but for some strange reason, his moans of pleasure made her feel quite odd, but somewhat good. She absentmindedly began rubbing her thighs together.

* * *

><p>Galinda began to cuddle against Fiyero, telling herself she was enjoying his company. She hoped he would just get up and leave her, but it was to no avail. No, she should be happy she was with him. Everything was just so confusing these days-her once cold, heartless mother who didn't give her the time of day had suddenly become caring and compassionate towards these Thropp siblings. Only if her mother cared for Galinda the way she was caring for Elphaba.<p>

Nessarose was caught, and she couldn't do anything. Her face was flushed and she was embarrassed she was attempting to do something the Unnamed God wouldn't approve of. Maybe this was why she wasn't born with any arms. "Hey, it's all right. I was doing the same thing before," Avaric replied and took a sip of his water-or was it beer? No, it was lemonade, she knew so because she could smell its sweetness. "I can take care of that ache for you. I'll be your hands if you'll let me."

Whether it was punishment from the Unnamed God because she was avoiding her sister, or she simply just wanted it, Nessarose found herself nodding as he put her in a more comfortable position.

There was a knock on Galinda's door to her room. "Coming!" she chirped and put her robe around her. She answered the door and was thankful the twelve year old was there. "Oh, Shell! What can I help you with?"

"Well," he started nervously, seeing that the two were still naked. "Nessa wants to go horseback riding with you. She says she misses you, too."

"Oh, well, isn't that adorable, Fiyero? I shall get my riding outfit on now."

"Nessa's waiting at the stables for you already," Shell said and smirked at Fiyero who looked annoyed, which went unnoticed by Galinda.

"Perfect! I will be there shortly."

* * *

><p>"This is wrong," Nessa panted afterwards. "That was wrong. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I have to pray to the Unnamed God more than I used to."<p>

"Oh, Nessa, if the Unnamed God didn't want you to do that, then why would he make it feel so good?" That one question went through Nessarose's mind for the remainder of the time she spent with him. He brought her back to her chair and went off to do whatever it was he did.

* * *

><p>Galinda hurried off to the stables, leaving a baffled Fiyero (again). She changed quickly and grabbed an outfit for Nessa. She was humming happily to herself when she saw Elphaba crying silently as tears burned her cheeks. Why in Oz would she be upset? It seemed a bit random to the blonde. "What's wrong?" she asked her. She mentally slapped herself because she remembered the green girl didn't speak. "Well, I have to get going," Galinda said, careful not to get too close to her for the other girl flinched whenever she moved. "Nessa and I are going horseback riding. Oh, it's Nessa you miss, isn't it?" the green girl nodded. "If you don't mind, I am going to borrow her for a few hours. If you'd like, you can go up to my room and take a nap. You look exhausted! I'll wake you when we come back, okay?" And with that said, she skipped out of the room.<p>

Galinda found Nessarose in her chair in the stables. She looked as if something was troubling her. Perhaps some girl talk was in order? "Hey Nessa," Galinda smiled. "How about just me and you ride today?" The younger girl looked up at the spoiled blonde and gave her a small smile.

"I'd like that," she finally said. Galinda began to help her change into riding pants and her shirt. She helped Nessa onto the horse with the small stepping stool, then she climbed in back of Nessa on the horse. They were riding Midnight, a black horse (Galinda hated the name because it was so cliché. She had begged her father to change it, but to no avail). Galinda kept her arms around Nessa as she held the reigns. Though a large horse, Midnight was quite gentle.

"I found Elphaba. She seemed really upset that she couldn't find you," Galinda said as they trotted along.

"I feel terrible about hiding from her, I really do," Nessa sighed. "But I just couldn't deal with her today. She's so clingy. I mean, I get why, but still…" she trailed. "Nanny says I just never had anyone depend on me, so I'm not used to it."

"Well, everyone deserves some space. Elphaba just doesn't understand social norms," Galinda shrugged. "Anyway, I've got to know where you were hiding."

"One of the closets in the hall," Nessa replied. Galinda laughed and rested her head on Nessarose's back.

"How in Oz did you even get in there?" she asked.

"I walked." Galinda felt Nessarose shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. "And then I attempted to shut the door most of the way with my foot. I was kind of successful. And Galinda, why is your head on my back?"

"You're kind of comfy," Galinda laughed. "And Nessa? What else is bothering on you? I know something's going on."

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Nessa pleaded. "I mean, I wouldn't tell just anyone. I trust you. You're like my big sister."

"Oh, Nessa, of course I promise not to tell! And we are sisters," Galinda assured her. She really thought of the sixteen year old as a sister, she wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. She hoped Nessa realized this. Galinda never had any siblings, and quite frankly, it was nice having Nessarose and Shell around.

"Well, before, Shell found me and brought me out to the stables. I was left alone for a bit. I heard some noises and got up to investigate it. I found Avaric…well…he was…pleasuring himself." Galinda burst out laughing at this. She knew the guy slept with many women, but she didn't know with all of the sex he was getting he still had to please himself! "Galinda, stop it!" Nessa scolded. "I that's not the worst of it. For some reason when I saw and heard him, I got this weird feeling and…oh, the Unnamed God must be ashamed!"

"Nessa," Galinda laughed. "He just turned you on. Don't know how because it's Avaric, but regardless, you enjoyed his show," the blonde joked.

"That isn't the worst of it. He found me and then asked if I needed help. I don't know why I did, but I nodded and let him…oh sweet Oz."

"You didn't have sex with him, did you?" Galinda asked, her blue eyes going wide.

"Oh, no!" Nessa assured her. "He only touched me."

"No wonder you looked so troubled! It isn't a big deal, Nessa," Galinda tried to reassure her. "You're a normal sixteen year old girl who is allowed to experiment, as long as you're safe. Nobody ever educated you with these matters, have they?"

"No. Father…he never allowed that talk. He said the Unnamed God…"

"Oh, Nessa, stop it with the Unnamed God! If the Unnamed God really didn't want premarital sex, then he shouldn't have made it feel good. And besides, you only touched. Touching doesn't mean you lost your virginity."

"Thank you," Nessa said. They were silent for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Galinda still had her head against Nessa's back with her arms around her and holding the reigns. Midnight was walking freely around the estate. "It's getting dark," Nessa yawned. "Should we start heading back?"

"Probably," Galinda replied as she lifted her head and steered the horse back to the stables. Galinda had to admit to herself that she loved that the Thropp siblings came to stay with her and her family. Shell was like an annoying little brother. He was always getting into things, but he was quite protective over Nessarose and Galinda. It was odd, really, that he even liked her because she hadn't been too nice to him. Nessarose was a good little sister. She wasn't annoying and she loved girl talk, something she had missed out on growing up.

And then there was Elphaba. What was she? Galinda didn't even know how to classify her. She obviously wasn't like a sister towards her like Nessa. What in Oz was Galinda even doing? She was thinking too much, and she really wanted to just go to her room and lie down.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>After tending to Nessa and getting her to bed because Nanny, Ama Clutch, and Elphaba were nowhere to be found, Galinda tiredly entered her bedroom to get ready for bed. It was a tiring day, and she just wanted to sleep. However, when she walked in and saw Elphaba reading her diary, it woke her right up. "Elphaba! Put that down now! That is not a book!" she yelled and ran over towards her angrily. The green girl did as she was told and backed up towards the wall. Galinda picked up the diary and walked over to Elphaba. "I thought I told you not to poke around in my room!" she scolded. "You are not to read other people's private property, especially mine!<p>

"I have about had it with you. First you come and invade my room, then you go and destroy my pearl necklace, you steal Nessa from me, you almost go to the bathroom in the corner of my bedroom, and now you're reading my diary? Haven't you made me suffer enough? Elphaba, you are pathetic!" Just then, Galinda saw the poor green girl cowering, crying silently to herself. She looked up at Galinda with only fear in her eyes. This triggered a distant memory, one of a five year old Galinda with her back up against the wall, her mother scolding her and calling her pathetic. She felt disgusted with herself. She was turning into what her mother used to be, and she hated that.

Galinda's blue eyes softened and she just wanted to take back what she had just said; what she had just done to Elphaba. She shouldn't have been cruel to her since the beginning. She backed off from her. "I'm sorry. Elphaba, I am truly, deeply sorry. I'm sorry I scared you. It's just that a diary is something people write in and let out their deepest, darkest secrets. It's supposed to be private, do you understand?" she said softly. It was beginning to make Galinda's heart ache when she saw Elphaba still looking at her as if she was the scariest thing in the world: a monster.

"I know I'm awful," Galinda said, holding back her own tears. She was becoming sympathetic, maybe a bit empathetic towards Elphaba. "Let's see what entry you were reading," Galinda said, faking cheerfulness as she opened to the correct page. "Oh, this one's about Fiyero." She took a seat on her bed, rereading the entry. "I know it's weird, but I don't think I'm in love with him. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but I'm not in love with him. Do you know the difference?" Elphaba didn't budge. "Loving someone can be like how a sister loves a brother, or a mother loves a child, or two friends. But being in love means you would do anything for them, and you always want to be with them, and you want them to hold you close and kiss you romantically. I'm sure you've read books about this.

"Anyway, I don't think I'm in love with him. When we make love, I don't even feel anything. It feels like a chore. I want to love him, and I tell myself I do, but it's just not in my heart. I was always confused about the whole concept of love anyway. I mean, I never really felt attracted to any man. Even when I went to Shiz for a short amount of time, I could have anyone I wanted, but I never had a boyfriend. Of course I flirted, but that was to keep up appearances," Galinda said, getting lost in her own words.

"Before I met Fiyero, I was engaged to Sir Chuffrey, a man two decades my senior. But then Fiyero came along, and my parents approved of him, and well, now he's my fiancé. I would much rather marry Chuffrey, though, because I never had to do anything with him. I mean, he would never ask me to please him. He was actually, well, he preferred the company of men over women, which was probably why. But with Fiyero, there's so much pressure, you know? And I don't even like him that way. You know, Elphaba, you're a good listener."

The green girl didn't seem as terrified, but she was still scared. "I promise not to hurt you, Elphaba. I am not going to hurt you. I was only mad at you for a moment because you read my diary. But I'm not going to hurt you. And you are anything but pathetic. You're such a strong person to have endured everything you've been through. I wish I had your inner strength," Galinda said as she approached her. She sat on the floor in front of her and held her hand out to show her that she'd never strike her. Slowly, she touched Elphaba's green arm gently. Elphaba's eyes squinted shut and she flinched at the touch.

"You have to believe I'm not going to hurt you, Elphie. Do you mind if I call you that?" Slowly, Elphaba opened her eyes and looked at Galinda's pale hand touching green skin. Her brown eyes locked with Galinda's blue eyes. She nodded a bit, confirming the use of the nickname. Galinda stood up slowly so she didn't startle the poor girl. She then held out her hand for Elphaba to take. Of course, she rejected it, still unsure of the blonde. Galinda made her way over to her bed, sitting at the bottom of it.

"I bet you read some other interesting things about me. There are some things in there I fail to admit to myself, you know. When I was a little girl, I would play pretend. I'd be a princess trapped in a castle, waiting for my love. You would think my fantasies came true when Fiyero came along because he's a prince. But my fantasies never came true because the person who would save me would be a woman. Weird, huh? My friends Crope and Tibbett say I'm as gay as they are. I probably am, but if I even talk about this with my mother or anyone for that matter, they'd think I'm odd and they wouldn't like me anymore. Plus, in high society, it isn't exactly a good thing to be different. I'm supposed to become a wife and have children and go to fancy banquets and become arm candy for Fiyero. But I don't want any of that," Galinda admitted and closed her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

"I love architecture. I love it because it tells stories of the past. I would love to become an architect or something, but I just can't because it isn't a woman's job, plus girls can't go to college anymore. But what does it matter? I have dreams that cannot possibly become true. I don't normally open up like this to anyone, Elphie. But I know you won't tell anyone, right? I mean, you wouldn't go writing this down and having people read it, right? I've never opened up like this to anyone, not even your sister or my best friends. Whether I'm straight or gay, it doesn't bother you, right? I mean, it makes some people feel uncomfortable and then they hate you. I'm just so confused with everything." Galinda looked up at the ceiling and hoped that she did the right thing by telling Elphaba all of this. She wasn't planning on saying anything, but it all came rushing out of her because she had bottled it up for so long.

"Elphie, I just want you to know that the whole reason I didn't want to share a room with you in the first place is because I didn't want to scare you with my oddness that you were bound to find out. I bet my mother had you share a room with me because she suspects things about me, and wants me to find women less attractive," Galinda sighed. "Thank you for listening to me tonight. You don't know how long I've kept all of this to myself. I needed to vent to someone. I'm afraid to be alone, you know. Fiyero will finally realize I don't like him and go back to the Vinkus. And then what?"

Galinda stopped speaking and just sighed heavily. She closed her eyes and fell back on her bed. Suddenly, she felt someone sitting on the bed beside her and felt a hand in her own. She looked over and saw Elphaba's green hand awkwardly holding her own. "You'll always be here for me, won't you?" A small smile and a nod was her answer. "And I will be here for you, too. If you need to get things off your chest, I'm here to listen or read your notes." The two were silent for a while, still holding hands. Perhaps Elphaba would be a good friend because she didn't seem to judge her. The green girl was different, and Galinda was beginning to admire her for it. She was no longer annoyed or disgusted with her. After all, for a person who had been locked up for so long was amazingly well behaved and although she wasn't socially normal, she wasn't inappropriate and was grasping things quickly. She had probably learned from Nanny and from those books she read. Galinda had to give her credit because if she had been in her situation, she would have lost her sanity.

Galinda sat up and looked up into Elphaba's eyes. The sudden, unexpected movement made her jump, but she didn't go running away. Maybe she was learning that all touch wasn't bad and it didn't mean she'd get hurt. She studied her and saw Elphaba yawn. "Elphie, you look exhausted. Maybe we should go to bed now? I am tired myself." When Elphaba went to get up and probably sleep on the floor, Galinda held her hand tighter, not letting her ago. Of course, this caused the green girl to panic slightly, thinking she made a mistake to somewhat trust the blonde. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I don't want you sleeping on the floor anymore. Take my bed," Galinda said. Without a fight, Elphaba climbed in under the expensive blankets and was given her own pillow.

"I know you're scared a lot and you don't really like any kind of physical contact, so how about I take the floor for the night?" Galinda said as she started to leave Elphaba's side. However, green fingers caught her wrist gently and she pulled the blonde towards the bed. "You wouldn't mind if I slept in the same bed as you?" Elphaba shook her head. Not wanting to argue (and not really wanting to sleep on the floor) Galinda climbed into her own side of the bed.

* * *

><p>It was late, but Shell was determined to speak to Mr. Arduenna. He hated how he was just staying there for free and wasn't required to lift a finger. He approached the man's den and knocked three times. He heard Mr. Arduenna invite him in from the other side of the door. Slowly, he opened it and poked his head in. "Sir? May I speak with you?" The middle aged man looked up at him with a warm smile.<p>

"Come on in, Shell! I thought you'd be asleep." Shell entered and shut the door behind him. He knew he was like the son Mr. Arduenna had always wanted and he was more of a father to Shell than Frex had ever been. "What do you need?"

"I am very grateful you took me and my sisters under your roof. But I feel that I should be doing something, like working," the twelve year old answered. "I just want to earn my stay."

"You are an honorable young man, you know that?" Mr. Arduenna laughed a bit. "If you really want to, you can help Boq and Avaric with the horses and some yard work. I'll inform the two in the morning. Meet Boq outside around nine, all right?"

"Thank you so much, sir!" Shell exclaimed.

"Well, you're welcome, son. Now, go run off to bed. You're going to need all the sleep you can get."

* * *

><p>Galinda woke up in the middle of the night to Elphaba whimpering in the corner of her room. Rubbing her eyes, the blonde got up from the warmth of her bed and made her way over to Elphaba. She squatted down on the floor in front of her. "Elphie? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She was deeply concerned. Elphaba pushed herself further against the wall. "Elphie, remember, it's me, Galinda. I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" she said as she gently took Elphaba's hands in her own. Slowly, Elphaba stopped panicking and looked into blue eyes.<p>

"Come back to bed. Oh, you haven't slept at all, have you?" Galinda helped her up and led her back to the bed. The green girl laid down on her stomach, her face looking at Galinda's. The blonde began to rub her back soothingly. "You know what I think? I think you could have come a longer way if someone at least tried to touch you weeks ago. I'm so sorry, Elphie. I should have been nicer to you.

"And I promise I won't let anyone ever hurt you, not while I'm around. You don't need to be afraid anymore because I'm here," Galinda whispered. She began to hum quietly. She didn't know what song it was, but it was one her Ama Clutch used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

Galinda didn't know when, but she had fallen asleep. The next morning when she woke up, she was surprised that Elphaba had cuddled up to her and had an arm draped around her small frame. Galinda's head was tucked under the taller girl's chin. The funny thing was, she didn't want to move away from Elphaba. Instead, she was enjoying it. Usually when she was this close to Fiyero, she wished she could be somewhere else.

She felt the green girl stir. She looked up at her and smiled. "Good morning, Elphie." Elphaba smiled down at her and didn't shy away from her. Galinda decided to take a chance and went to kiss her cheek. Oddly, Elphaba let her, and she didn't mind. She didn't even flinch. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" Elphaba reached over to the nightstand to grab paper and a pen. Slowly, she sat up and began to write vigorously. Galinda sat and leaned against her pillow against the headboard, anxious to see what the other girl had to say. Elphaba hesitantly handed her the paper.

_To be honest, at first I was utterly terrified of you, Galinda. I didn't know what to think of you. Was I mad that we were assigned to room together? Yes, because I would have rather been with Nessie. But after last night, I see things differently now. I am glad you opened up to me, and I promise to never write a word of it. Furthermore, until last night, no one had ever cared about me like that before. Somehow, you made me feel safe and secure, something I have never felt before. Thank you, Galinda. Thank you for giving me a chance. And no, I am no longer afraid of you in particular._

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda said as she began to tear up with joy. "You don't need to thank me for being nice to you, but regardless, you're welcome. I'm so happy we're friends."

_Friends?_ Elphaba scribbled on paper. _Are you sure you want to be friends with an abomination such as myself?_

"Elphie, you are anything but an abomination. I am going to try my best to get you to think of yourself as the person you truly are. And that is a beautiful, intelligent, young woman," Galinda replied. It made her upset that Elphaba thought of herself in such a way. "I know your father told you differently, but he was wrong. Nobody else seems to think you're an abomination."

_Nessie does._

"She does not!" Galinda exclaimed when she read her message.

_She hid in a closet to get away from me. Don't look at me all shocked. It isn't hard to find a girl in a closet who can't even close the door properly._

"I think she hid from you because you were around her all day and night. People need space, Elphie. It doesn't mean they hate you, it just means they need a break from you, which isn't a bad thing. I know you probably don't understand social norms quite yet, but you will in time. But I cannot stress enough that Nessa doesn't hate you. She merely needed some alone time," Galinda explained the best way she could. How did one explain the ways in which people socialized to a person who hadn't socialized for years?

_I think I understand. _Elphaba wrote.

Just then, Nessarose was wheeled through the door with Nanny pushing her chair. Nanny left upon Nessa's request. The crippled girl looked at the two in the bed, but she didn't really seem to care how close they were sitting to one another. "Elphaba, I saw you reading those books a few days ago, the ones about the contradictions to the Unionist faith or something of the sort. Could you please help me read them?" Nessa said quickly. But then, a look of realization came over her face. "Oh, Elphaba, you're getting better! You're letting Galinda come close to you now. You don't know how happy that makes me!"

"Elphie's got a new friend," Galinda giggled.

"Elphie?" Nessa frowned. "It sounds a little perky to me. But if she likes it, she likes it," Nessa awkwardly shrugged. "So, Elphaba, can you help me?" The green girl looked at Galinda who mouthed a _told you so_ to her. Playfully, she stuck her tongue out at the blonde jokingly before she got up to help Nessarose read some books.

When the two sisters left, Galinda couldn't help but wonder why she felt so different around Elphaba.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Wicked

* * *

><p>Shell enjoyed working. It gave him something to do, plus he became better friends with Boq and Avaric. It was time for them to eat lunch, so they stopped working and sat down in the grass to eat. Although Shell was younger than the both of them, he seemed to be a bit smarter. "So Boq, did you woo Galinda yet? Get her in the sack?"<p>

"Do not speak about Galinda that way," Shell defended the blonde who he considered a sister. Boq nodded in agreement. Avaric could be so explicit sometimes. It didn't bother Shell unless it was targeted towards the three girls-Elphaba, Nessarose, and Galinda.

"I completely agree with Shell. And to answer your question, no and no. I don't even plan to ask her out anymore. I'm becoming a bit fond of Miss Milla, though," Boq explained.

"Finally give up because she has a fiancé?" Shell asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Partially, but there's another reason," Boq replied, not wanting to explain his reasoning. Of course, Avaric would do that for him. That man always had a way with his words.

"I bet it's because she's a lesbian," Avaric said nonchalantly. He didn't hesitate to say it, it just rolled out of his mouth as if it was common knowledge. "What?" he said when he saw the two shocked faces. Shell had a feeling that Galinda played for the other team, but he was never entirely sure. "Come on, you know I'm right. I mean, haven't you noticed the way she looks at Elphaba compared to Fiyero? If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were a couple."

Of course Shell had noticed things were different between his sister and the blonde. It was impossible to see one without the other for the past week. He was happy for them though, especially Elphaba. His sister finally wasn't afraid to let someone touch her other than Nessarose. However, she still didn't let anyone come into contact with her. But she was making progress. Galinda and Elphaba were always holding hands when the blonde took her around the gardens or somewhere outside. "What's funny is Fiyero hasn't gotten laid in quite some time. But I heard it's by choice. See, Fiyero has his eyes set on another girl."

"Who?" Shell inquired. It was odd how he failed to notice that Fiyero was always in their room at night and he no longer sneaked off to Galinda's room. Did he not love her? And did she not love him? Were they pretending to love each other for the other person? Shell hoped he would never turn into a confusing adult.

"Elphaba," Avaric said and took a sip of his drink.

"Wait, you mean both of them like Elphaba?" Boq questioned skeptically.

"Well, I bet you a million that Galinda loves her, but Fiyero only likes her," Avaric concluded.

"And how in Oz would you know this?" Boq asked. "You're hardly a romantic."

"Maybe I'm a romantic now," Avaric replied. "Haven't you noticed I haven't gotten laid in a few weeks or so?"

"Ah, Avaric, changing his ways I see," Shell laughed. "Now, who's the girl?"

"Why do you think there's a girl?" Avaric asked.

"Oh, come on!" Shell said and threw his hands up dramatically. "There has to be a girl! If there wasn't, then you'd probably be out back with a girl right about now." As young as Shell was, he wasn't naïve and he knew more than a great deal about people.

"There _is_ a girl!" Boq exclaimed once Avaric blushed. Since when did Avaric blush, Shell wondered. "Who?"

"Nobody," Avaric mumbled. He got up and left without another word. Confused, Shell and Boq just shrugged and cleaned up their lunch, getting ready to go back to work.

* * *

><p>Elphaba loved holding Galinda's hand. For some reason, it gave her a sense of security, as if nothing bad could possibly happen when she was around. She loved how the blonde would occasionally squeeze her hand to give her reassurance that she was still there. Currently, they were walking along one of the many paths in the Arduenna's gardens. Galinda bent down and picked a flower and held it up. It was pink, Galinda's favorite color, she had learned. "Do you like it, Elphie?" she asked cutely and handed the flower to Elphaba. The green girl looked at it and smiled. "Can you say flower, Elphie? Flower," Galinda encouraged. She had been doing this quite frequently for a few days now. It seemed to be her life's mission to get Elphaba to speak.<p>

Sighing, Galinda took the flower back and tossed it onto the ground. If anyone else had grabbed the flower from her hand like that, Elphaba would have panicked. However, she no longer saw Galinda as a threat and could read her emotions like a book. She was frustrated, but she wasn't mad at her, the green girl told herself. "I know you can talk, Elphie. Nanny told me you used to speak when you were little. All you have to do is try." Only if Galinda could understand the torture she had went through that made her this way. "Never mind. You'll speak when you're ready. You promise me that?" Galinda had stopped walking and forced Elphaba's brown eyes to look into Galinda's blue ones.

Elphaba merely nodded. She hated making promised, but Galinda was too cute and stubborn to turn down. "I like walking with you, Elphie," Galinda sighed and leaned against her. Elphaba wanted to tell her that she loved walking with Galinda and she loved to hear her voice go on and on about anything. However, she didn't have any paper with her at the moment nor could she form the words. So, the next best thing she figured, was to give her a kiss to show her appreciation. Elphaba kissed Galinda's forehead sweetly, albeit a bit awkwardly which made the blonde giggle cutely. "Do you like me, Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

Elphaba nodded. Of course she liked Galinda. Why wouldn't she?

"I mean do you like me like me." What in Oz did she mean? Galinda stopped walking and stood in front of her, holding green hands in her own delicately. "What I mean is, do you have romantic feelings for me?" She was blushing, and Elphaba couldn't imagine anything more adorable. But then she thought about Galinda's words. Did Elphaba have romantic feelings for her? Even though she had read about them, she had never experienced love or compassion until she had been taken out of her prison.

Elphaba was just beginning to grasp the concept of acceptance. She was nowhere near ready for any kind of relationship. But maybe Galinda didn't like her that way and was getting a weird vibe off of the green girl. Everything was so confusing. She didn't know what she was feeling. It was true that she felt different around the blonde, and that she'd get excited to see her, plus she loved holding her close at night. Despite the fact Elphaba had been isolated, through literature, she had a concept of what was normal and what wasn't.

But this was too much. She felt walls closing in on her, the pressure to give the right answer. Elphaba didn't even know what the right answer was! She had to get out of there and think about things. She knew for a fact Galinda liked women more than men, but did Elphaba? She never even got the chance to experiment like Galinda. But the thing was as a child, Galinda admitted to being and feeling different.

She did love being with Galinda, but she had this odd feeling for Galinda's fiancé, Fiyero, as well. She was afraid of him, of course, but the fact that he had been the one to scoop her up and out of her prison made something inside of her wake up.

Elphaba couldn't think about this anymore. She broke eye contact and ripped her hands from Galinda's grip and she ran as fast as she could towards the house. She felt horrible for leaving Galinda there, but it had to be done if she wanted to keep her sanity for the day.

Upon entering the house, she ran up the stairs and went around a corner towards her and Galinda's room. But she didn't make it to her destination because she collided right into Fiyero, who actually was running himself. Both fell to the ground, but she wasn't hurt. Pain was something she had become accustomed to, and falling onto a floor was nothing. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba. Here, let me help you up." He stood up and held out his hand towards her. She carefully inched away from him until a wall stopped her. "Come on, Elphaba. Let me help you," he said.

Elphaba hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees. She remembered when she was only nine or so, her father would push her down roughly. Then, he'd act as if he was sorry and hold his hand out to her, just like Fiyero was doing. When Elphaba was foolish and hopeful, she had accepted her father's hand, but then he'd just toss her back on the floor and leave, reminding her she was an abomination before the door shut. And other times, when she didn't take his hand, he'd called her an ungrateful bitch (something along those lines-sometimes he got creative) and he'd beat her to a bloody pulp.

Of course, Elphaba was anticipating this to happen. She wished she didn't run off from Galinda. She forgot how dangerous and terrifying it was to be alone. Oh, how in Oz could she have forgotten that? "Elphaba," Fiyero said and she felt him touch her shoulder gently. She didn't dare to look up. Whenever her father touched her shoulder gently, it only meant he was drunk and he'd do things to her that the green girl wanted to forget desperately. But today, the memories were resurfacing and she just wanted it to all go away and make it stop. Tears started to leak through her eyelids, burning her skin upon contact. She could feel him hovering over her, pretending to act concerned before he harmed her. Why was everyone so cruel to her? First her sister hid from her (although she was a terrible hider), Galinda asks her if she holds any romantic feelings towards her which completely confuses her, and then Fiyero wants his way with her.

Why was Oz so cruel? She wanted to know why. But nobody seemed to have an answer.

"Fiyero stop it!" Elphaba heard Galinda's voice yell. She could hear the clicking of her heels as she rushed over to her. Galinda must have pushed Fiyero away somehow because Elphaba couldn't feel him as close. But how did Fiyero not overpower her?

"Get your hands off of me, Galinda," Fiyero said with a tone to his voice that meant business. "She fell, so I was going to help her up…but then she…" he trailed. Elphaba felt small arms holding her, and she knew it was Galinda. She relaxed a bit more in them. Even if Galinda was merely toying with her mind, at least she wouldn't threaten her.

"Just back away, Fiyero. You're scaring her," Galinda said when Fiyero attempted to come closer.

"But why? I'm the one who took her out of that room. Shouldn't she want me to comfort her or something?" he questioned.

"She thinks you'll hurt her, Fiyero. It doesn't matter who it is, she thinks they'll hurt her," Galinda said. Elphaba felt her kiss the top of her head lovingly to try and assure her everything was okay. She just noticed she was gripping Galinda's arm as if it was a lifeline.

"Why doesn't she think you'll hurt her?" Fiyero asked. "It makes no sense. I mean, I saved her." Elphaba wanted to tell him that he didn't. She wanted to tell him her sister and brother were the ones to go get help. He was merely someone strong enough to go in and get her.

"You may have saved her, but you never took the time to get to know her."

"How could I? All she does is flinch and freak out when I'm near her," Fiyero replied. "How did you do it?"

"I opened up to her," Galinda said softly. "I told her things I've never told anyone. And I am also a lot smaller than her, that could be it, too." Elphaba wanted to tell her no, her stature had nothing to do with it. She wanted to tell her it was because she pursued touch and spilled her heart out to her. "Elphie, he's not going to hurt you. Remember, I promised you nobody will ever hurt you again." She forced her brown eyes to meet her blue ones. "Oh, look at you, Elphie. You got all worked up and burned your pretty face. Let's go back to our room and get you cleaned up before dinner."

Galinda helped Elphaba onto her shaky legs and led her away from Fiyero. Was Fiyero ever going to hurt her? She didn't know, nor would she ever know. "Sit down on the bed," Galinda said and took out the burn cream and oil. She started to carefully tend to the burns. "Elphie, you've got to get used to people being around you besides me and Nessa. I understand you've been through more than I can wrap my head around," she said as she finished up. "But the only way you can function in this world is if you learn to understand that most people won't hurt you. I won't lie, there are people out there, like your father, but there are only a handful of them in this world. There are more good than bad. I wish you could understand, but I don't blame you if you never will. I'm going to go out for an hour or so. I'll be back before dinner." Where was she going without her? Elphaba wondered this.

Galinda left the room quickly and abruptly, without even putting away the burn things she used. Elphaba put them away for her, feeling terribly about how she had treated Galinda before. The poor blonde already thought there was something wrong with her. Elphaba didn't think there was anything wrong with her, though. Galinda was beautiful, intelligent, warm, comforting, adorable…oh Oz, was Elphaba really falling in love?

Deciding to get a second opinion, she found herself walking the hallways alone to the library where Nessarose was reading about anything and everything to do with the subject of religion. Nanny was flipping the pages for her whenever Nessa tapped her foot. "Oh, Elphaba! I didn't see you come in," Nessa said sweetly. Elphaba smiled and sat beside her sister who gestured oddly for her to come sit. "Nanny, Elphaba can take it from here. I'm sure you're bored to death."

"Oh, nonsense Nessarose. Helping you does not bore me. But I would like to take a nap. Have someone wake me before dinner, will you?"

"Of course, Nanny. You go up and rest." Elphaba nodded in agreement. Once Nanny left, Nessarose let out an audible sigh of frustration. The green girl was concerned for her sister, so she took a piece of paper and a pen that was laying on the table and began to write. Her problems could wait.

_Nessie, what's wrong?_ She wrote quickly.

"Do you believe in the Unnamed God, Elphaba? Or an afterlife of some sort? Ghosts or spirits maybe?" Nessarose asked her, completely ignoring the book she had been reading.

_Personally, I do not believe in the Unnamed God. It just isn't possible for it to exist in my opinion. There have been so many religious disputes over time and gods change. I don't think there is an afterlife. I believe this is it and we should try to make the best of it. And I do not believe in ghosts or spirits either. However, my beliefs should not affect yours as yours shouldn't affect mine._

Nessarose read the note carefully and nodded in understanding. "Do you think it would be bad to be questioning my beliefs? Because there are so many contradictions to the Unnamed God and His teachings. I find there are more against His teachings than there are proving them. I also read His book carefully, and I noticed that there are tons of contradictions in the book itself. I'm just so confused," Nessa admitted. Elphaba had a feeling if the girl had arms, she'd throw something against the wall. The look on her face was one of defeat yet a mild look of confusion.

_You're still young. You have time for deciding what you believe in. And no matter what you believe, even if you end up worshipping a Quoxwood tree, I'll still be your sister and I won't judge you for what you believe._ Nessa read her note and smiled.

"I love you, Elphaba. You always tell the truth. If I could hug you, I would right now." Elphaba took the liberty of hugging Nessa herself, green arms carefully wrapping around her sister's body. "Before I bothered you with all of my problems about what I should believe, I think you came to me because you have a problem, correct?" Elphaba released her sister from the hug and wrote down quickly.

_How did you know?_

"You're just that obvious. Oh, don't look at me like that. But seriously, what's wrong?"

_The problem is, I don't know for sure. Today, Galinda asked me if I held any romantic feelings for her. I panicked and ran off into the house. I know it's been practically just a clock tick, but she seems to be distancing herself from me already._

"Well, do you hold any romantic feelings towards her?" Nessa asked. Her nose crinkled a bit, as if she was in disgust, but then relaxed her expression.

_I barely know what it's like to be cared for let alone love._ Elphaba replied in her note truthfully.

"I will try my best to help you figure it out." Nessarose thought for a few moments, making Elphaba a bit nervous. "Well, you enjoy holding her at night, right? Like up close against your body?" Elphaba nodded. But it just made her feel safer and not alone. Before butting in, she decided to let Nessa continue. "Friends don't do that, but people who have feelings for each other do. I mean, you'd never even think to hold me as you hold Galinda, right?"

_I don't think so._ Elphaba wrote.

"And the way you two hold hands…you lace your fingers together. And I can tell you enjoy holding her hand because you're always reaching for it. And how you look at her as if she's the most beautiful person you have ever seen. Tell me, do you get a warm feeling when you're around her? As if everything is okay when she's around?" Elphaba nodded. "I'm pretty sure you like her, if not, you're in love with her. I see the way you look, and you know what? Lucky for you, she seems to hold romantic feelings for you as well. I see how she cuddles up to you."

_Galinda told me it isn't right for two girls to like each other like that. It's what her mother told her, actually._

"I think Galinda's only confused, but she wants you, I can tell. When the two of us get together, whenever you come up in conversation, she gets this dreamy look in her eyes. I was discussing this with Avaric a few days ago and he seems to believe you two are made for each other."

_Do you think that?_ Elphaba wrote down, wishing she hadn't. She was afraid of Nessa's answer, but she was anticipating it.

"I think I do. If she makes you happy and you like her, go for it. Nobody's going to stop you. And you should apologize to Galinda for upsetting her like that. I know that you've been deprived of social contact and don't know how to respond to many things, but you hurt her feelings regardless. I bet she's scared and confused, just like you are. After dinner, just please apologize." Elphaba nodded and kissed her sister's forehead.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Elphaba and Galinda made their way to their bedroom. The blonde went into the bathroom quietly to take a bath while Elphaba decided to change into her nightgown to be more comfortable. Usually, Galinda would bathe and then she'd talk to Elphaba for hours, telling her things that nobody knew about her.<p>

But when she got out of the bathroom, she was unusually quiet. In her towel with her hair wrapped up in another, she sat on the edge of her bed and sighed heavily. Elphaba crawled over to her and sat beside her, concerned for the blonde. "Elphie, please go away. I need to think." Elphaba stared at her body, probably the most beautiful one she had ever seen. She was thin, but had curves and breasts, and her lips were full and perfect, practically begging to be kissed. The green girl was surprised when that came to mind, but that didn't stop her from acting upon impulse (something she never did) and kissed Galinda.

The blonde immediately kissed her back passionately, twisting her body to face Elphaba. Green hands wandered onto pale shoulders, and eventually to toweled breasts. She loved how they felt in her hands, and by the way she massaged them, Galinda let out a moan of pleasure as Elphaba carefully laid her down onto the bed. Elphaba realized she had complete control over Galinda. She had never had control over someone before. Dominance was new to her, and she found that she liked it.

Galinda let green fingers unfasten her towel around her body, completely exposing her. She smiled when Elphaba had a look of shock on her face. "Like what you see?" She slowly nodded, then continued with what she was doing. She hesitated a bit, not wanting to go too far if the blonde felt uncomfortable. "Do whatever you want to me, Elphie," she sighed in pleasure.

Galinda felt Elphaba touch her in places that Fiyero seemed to ignore. She closed her eyes as she let green fingers probe around carefully and gently, as if she didn't want to harm her in any way. She let Elphaba take the lead because she knew if she did, Elphaba would probably stop and get scared. It didn't matter much anyway, because Galinda did like submitting, especially to Elphaba, the woman she admitted to herself that she loved the moment she held her and confessed her secrets.

After Galinda had an orgasm the first time in what seemed like to her forever, she let the green girl hold her close under the blankets. "Elphie, I think I'm in love with you," she whispered. She nuzzled her head into Elphaba's neck, taking in her scent. It was silent, but that was expected because the other girl didn't speak.

"Glinda," Elphaba's voice was hoarse from disuse. Quickly, Galinda looked up into brown eyes.

"Elphie, what did you say?" she asked with tears of happiness starting to form.

"Glinda," Elphaba said again, her voice clearer this time. "Glinda." She seemed to struggle to say Galinda, the blonde assumed. But it didn't matter because she heard the green girl's beautiful voice.

"Say my name again, Elphie," Galinda encouraged.

"Glinda," she said. "I love you." Galinda's tears fell because she was so happy for her. She hugged Elphaba tightly and kissed her.

"Why are you crying?" Elphaba said slowly, not used to moving her mouth and tongue to form words.

"I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy you're talking. And your first word is my name."

"It was actually horrors," Elphaba replied and ignored the burns the blonde's tears made.

"Oh, Elphie," she giggled cutely. "I believe that we are made for each other."

"And why is that, my sweet?" she said, her words coming out more fluidly.

"It's just…I have this feeling," Galinda replied, then yawned, indicating she was tired. The two fell asleep holding each other as usual, but this time, both slept soundly with dreams of happiness and love. Elphaba realized she wasn't afraid anymore-she didn't fear to speak, and if she had to, she could face anyone by herself. All it took was a little push and love from Galinda Arduenna.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Nessarose sat across the table from Elphaba and Galinda as they ate breakfast the next morning. Shell fed her and himself. He had become rather skilled using his left hand. She eyed the two suspiciously until Galinda spoke, breaking the silence between the four. "Last night, Elphie spoke!" she said, not being able to hold in her excitement. Nessa saw Elphaba blush and she smiled.<p>

"Really?" she questioned.

"Mmhmm," the blonde nodded happily and kissed Elphaba's cheek. "She said my name! Well, close enough anyways. She calls me Glinda. So from this day forward, I will be known as Glinda Arduenna!" she announced. Nessarose laughed, not really seeing the significance in changing her name so suddenly. If Elphaba did speak, she'd be able to say Galinda at some point. But she wouldn't voice her opinion on the matter. She found it rather sweet that Galinda-er-Glinda loved her sister so much. She was thrilled that the green Thropp sibling was accepted and found love. Out of anyone Nessa could think of, she deserved it.

"Say something already!" Shell exclaimed. Blushing, Elphaba obliged.

"Shell," she managed to get out. "And Nessie. Thank you for saving me." Nessarose felt tears falling down her cheeks because she was so happy. She and Shell were surprised when Elphaba had gotten up and hugged them both. Shell was surprised because it was so sudden and she had never let him touch her before.

"Oh, Elphaba," Nessa cried. "You're welcome, but it was mostly Shell's doings." Shell blushed and tried to argue, but she was too stubborn to let him.

"Elphie, why don't you and Shell do something together today? You two haven't spent much time together and I am deprived of my Nessa time," Glinda suggested. Nessarose had missed the blonde dearly, and she did wish to spend quality time with the girl who helped her sister in so many ways as well as the one who treated Nessa just like a sister.

"Would you like that, Shell?" Elphaba questioned him. A smile spread across his face as he nodded eagerly. He had been waiting for his oldest sister to warm up to him.

"Can we go into town and get ice cream or something? I know my way around," Shell suggested. Although he took full responsibility to save his sister while taking care of the other one, he was still only twelve years old-a child.

"If that's what you want," Elphaba said to him.

"And then can we go to the park? I know I'm too old for playgrounds, but you haven't been to one. I want to show you the seesaw."

"Sounds fun," Elphaba smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Nessarose could hear him as he kept going on about things that they were going to do.

"Maybe an aquarium?" was the last thing Nessa heard after the door shut.

"Good thing I gave Elphie more than enough money for today," Glinda giggled. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today?"

"Maybe we can go for a walk? You're the only one who has the patience to let me do it myself," Nessa joked. It wasn't entirely true, though, because Avaric would walk slowly beside her with his arm around her waist to steady her.

"Okay," Glinda smiled. The two had gotten up from the breakfast table and went outside. They walked silently to the gardens, just enjoying each other's company.

"I want to thank you for helping Elphaba, and loving her so much," Nessa said suddenly. This made the blonde stop in her tracks.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Glinda stuttered. Nessa rolled her eyes; she seemed to think she wasn't obvious for her love for her sister.

"Glinda," Nessarose said, using her new name. She stopped walking and faced her. "I know you love her. I could tell. Anyone who pays attention could, anyway. Plus, Elphaba came to me yesterday asking for relationship advice. Well, that wasn't what she called it, but it was close enough. Why she asked me when I have no experience myself, nor will I ever, I have no idea. But I guess my advice seemed to work, right?"

"You don't think there's anything wrong with me?" Glinda whispered. She couldn't even look the brunette in her eyes. She stared down at her shoes, slowly moving one around in the dirt path making a small circle.

"No. Why would…oh, I bet your mother has told you there was something wrong with you before. Am I right?"

"How did you…" Glinda trailed, ashamed to even speak. Her voice was quiet and she sounded nervous and upset with herself. Nessa gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"As nice as your mother has been to my family, she just seems like that kind of person." Nessarose thought of herself as a good observer. There wasn't much she could do as a child, so she learned how to read people. Apparently, she read her father wrong, but he had fooled everyone around them.

"She is," Glinda nodded. "I never told anyone this except Elphie, but when I was a little girl, I used to play this game where I was a princess in distress. I would never have a prince save me. It was always a princess. My mother would yell at me and tell me I was a disgrace. I would just stop playing pretend altogether."

"I'm sorry," Nessa said. "And to be honest, if you met me a year ago, I probably would have agreed with your mother. I was convinced about the teachings of the Unnamed God and whatnot. But now, I know the truth and I've been reading. There is nothing wrong with you, Glinda. Society has been brainwashed to think that there's something wrong. But there just isn't. In the past, it used to be perfectly acceptable for a man to love another man and a woman to love another woman. Heck, it was even acceptable for a man to have fifteen wives and sleep with another woman on the side. I don't want you to think there's anything wrong with you." Glinda's eyes teared up at the younger girl's words. Nessa thought the blonde was believing them and absorbing everything. Nessa couldn't even imagine what it would be like to grow up and be told who you are isn't right. And an even more severe case was Elphaba who had been told she was an abomination.

"Thank you," Glinda said as she hugged her. "Thank you for loving me the way I am."

"You don't need to thank me," Nessa laughed as Glinda released her. "Now dry those tears because I can't do it for you." Glinda nodded and smiled at her, brushing away the stray tears.

"What's this?" Glinda said and picked up a random package on the ground. Had that been there before? Regardless, it was addressed to the younger girl. They stared at it until Nessa requested for the blonde to open it.

"Sure. You have any idea who it's from? Maybe a secret admirer?" Perfect eyebrows went up and down teasingly. Nessa only rolled her eyes. Glinda managed to rip the box open sloppily because she didn't have anything proper to open it with. Instead, she just tore at it, opening it in any way she could. Inside were the most beautiful shoes Nessa had ever seen. Glinda held one up to the sunlight and it looked as if it was made of rubies-no-crystals-a silver color. She wondered who had given it to her, but she was transfixed with the beauty of them. Glinda took both of them out and dropped the cardboard on the ground. "They're…" Glinda trailed, unable to finish her sentence as she was mesmerized by the beauty.

"Gorgeous," Nessarose whispered and Glinda silently nodded, agreeing with her. For some reason, something on the ground caught Nessa's eye. It was a piece of paper faced down. Perhaps this had the person's name on it who had given them to her? "Glinda, can you see what that paper says?" Shaking her head, Glinda came back to reality.

"Of course," she said and put the shoes down for a moment. She picked up the paper and held it for both of them to see. Nessa's blood ran cold when she saw the words written on the paper.

_I know where you are. You can't hide from daddy anymore._

"Holy shit," Nessa cursed, something she never did.

"Please tell me it isn't who I think it is," Glinda said in fear.

"No, no, no," Nessa said and crumpled to the ground. She cried and yelled out into the open. She felt Glinda's arms wrap around her comfortingly. It seemed like hours-it could have been- that they were just sitting on the ground next to those stupid shoes. "Get rid of them."

"How?" Glinda asked.

"Figure it out. Destroy them."

"Nessa, I'm going to teach you how to run," Glinda said suddenly.

"Why?" she questioned. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she was able to hold them back.

"Because the box had no address on it, just your name. It means he must be here somewhere. If he is here, you should be able to get away."

"How do you plan on teaching me how to run?" Nessa asked as she felt Glinda help her up from the ground. She looked down at the blonde with a frown. She didn't like where this was going, and she was afraid of the answer.

"The first time you fall, I'm going to catch you. The second time, I'll help you up in a heartbeat. The third time you fall, I'll let you figure out how to get up and start running again. You've almost mastered keeping your balance, so we don't have to spend time on that," Glinda explained. "I'll run with you," she said as she kicked off her heels. Nessa took a deep breath and nodded. Glinda was tough with her, but it always gave Nessarose some new form of independence.

The two began to run. Nessa was able to maintain her balance until a certain point, and she fell forward. Glinda caught her before her face smacked into the ground. She stood Nessa back up and the two ran again. Of course, Nessa fell down and Glinda rushed over and helped her back up onto her feet. Nessa knew she couldn't fall this time because how would she get up? She had seen Glinda get up without using her arms before, but she still had them for balance whereas Nessa did not.

Nessarose ran again, for a longer distance this time, but eventually fell. She managed to get herself to a sitting position by rolling onto her back and using her abdominal muscles. "Get up, Nessa. You can't take this long to get up. If someone's coming after you, they would have gotten you by now," Glinda said and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"I can't," Nessa finally said defeated. There was no possible way she could get up from the ground.

"You can," Glinda said confidently. "But you won't."

"You really don't pity me, do you?" Nessa questioned, remembering how Glinda once told her when they first met how she didn't pity her.

"What is there to pity?" she questioned. "Now get up or you'll be stuck out here. Nessa, if anything happens, I want you to be able to get up and get away from it, whether it's your father or somecreepy man on the side of the road, or Shell when he's being annoying," she added. Nessa smiled up at her. "Use your abdominal muscles, your legs, and most importantly, tell yourself you can do it."

Nessa took her advice. It took her a minute, but she finally stood up by herself. She stumbled a bit once she was on her two feet, but miraculously regained her balance by moving her shoulders back and forth as if arms were attached to them. "See? You can do anything you put your mind to," Glinda said and hugged her. "And I must say, you are a fast runner for someone who has never run before."

"Maybe I'm not fast. Maybe your legs are too short to keep up," the brunette joked.

"Not funny, Nessa," Glinda said as the slightly taller girl broke out in laughter. "Anyway, I feel better now that you have a chance at getting away from some kind of danger."

"I want to thank you for teaching me how to walk and everything. Before you, nobody has ever given me the chance to do these things. You made me realize I had some independence. I will always have to rely on someone to feed me and wash me, but now I don't have to rely on someone to get around or to save me."

"Oh, you're welcome, Nessa!" Glinda said and hugged her tightly. "Although once I'm done with you, you'll be able to feed and wash yourself, and who knows? Maybe even use the bathroom without assistance."

"Very funny," Nessa scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. I think you could feed yourself with your feet. I don't know if you'll ever be able to cook, but if it makes you feel any better, I cannot cook to save my life," she laughed. "We just have to work on your flexibility. I think you'll be able to dress yourself someday. People can do amazing things if they try, Nessa. I know it sounds impossible today, but it isn't. Remember when you thought I was ridiculous for making you walk down the stairs? It isn't impossible anymore, is it? You can go up and down them without much trouble, am I right?"

"You seem to be lately," Nessa said as the two began to walk towards the house. "What do we do with the shoes?" she asked.

"Let's just leave them there for now. We can burn them tomorrow if you'd like," Glinda said as she draped an arm around Nessa's waist.

"You don't think he'll be coming back here, will he?"

"I hope not, Nessa, but I will send my parents a letter right away. I just hope they'll come home right away. Daddy always knows what to do. In the meantime, I'll request for Boq and Avaric to stay in the main house with us."

"Do we tell Elphaba and Shell?" Nessarose asked. The blonde nodded slowly.

"As much as I don't want to, we must. They have the right to know. Silently, Nessa nodded and the two made their way back into the large mansion.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>The only thing Glinda could do that night was hold Elphaba close to her. She rocked her back and forth and carefully dabbed at her eyes so the green girl didn't burn herself. The blonde had to fight back her own tears as she saw how upset and scared her Elphie was. She tucked Elphaba's head underneath her chin and held her protectively. She couldn't believe that bastard had come onto her private property and put those damn shoes on the ground. "Why?" Elphaba cried. "Why did he come back?" It pained Glinda because she didn't know the answer to that. She wished she could just wish the man dead and just end it all.<p>

"I don't know the answer to that," she said truthfully. "But I won't let him do anything to you, Nessa, or Shell, I promise. And remember, Fiyero, Boq, and Avaric are all sleeping downstairs tonight so if he breaks in, they'll hear him." Reassuring her was all she could do to try and ease her fear and pain. She wished her own father was here because he'd know what to do. She had sent him a letter and hoped he'd get it sooner rather than later.

"But what if something will happen? What if he takes me away?" Elphaba clung onto Glinda as if she was a lifeline. This only caused the sapphire eyed girl to hold her tighter.

"If he takes you, then he's taking me as well. I won't let you go alone, Elphie, I can promise you that," Glinda said. She was completely serious about that, too, even if it meant a life of horrible abuse and an early death. She would never let her go through any of that alone again. If they were to be hurt and abused, at least Elphaba would have Glinda, and Glinda would have Elphaba.

"I don't want you to come with me if he does take me," Elphaba said as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Elphie, don't say that. I'd go with you in a heartbeat if we didn't have a say in the matter. I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you as well, my sweet, but you don't deserve to be locked up," Elphaba looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Besides, you don't know what you'd be getting into."

"Probably not, but you don't deserve to live like that either. And let's not worry about this any longer. Nothing has happened yet. He could just be trying to scare us. I mean, why now? Why wouldn't he wait like ten years or something? It doesn't make any sense. None of this does."

"I'm sorry I brought you into this…" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, don't you dare apologize for something that is beyond your control," Glinda scolded her, followed by a kiss. "We should probably go to sleep. I know we probably can't, but we can at least try to, right? Maybe we're worrying for nothing," she said as they got underneath the blankets. Elphaba held Glinda close to her, a coping mechanism she had come up with when they had started sharing the same bed. The blonde wanted to hold her lover, but Elphaba liked it the other way around. Maybe she felt she had some control over the matter? Regardless, Glinda had always liked to be held rather than to hold.

She closed her eyes and she was reminded with the events of the day-finding the shoes, teaching Nessa to run, telling Shell and Elphaba about the horrid news after the two had such a wonderful day out in the town. She remembered how Shell tried to desperately hold back his tears. For some reason, he refused to cry in front of Elphaba. Glinda had seen his distress and took him out of the room. When they entered the kitchen, he immediately broke down. He had clung to her to keep himself from falling until she led him over to a chair.

Elphaba's reaction was one simply of fear. Nessa had leaned into her, the best she could do in such a situation.

But the thing was, Glinda didn't know why their father was even back. Did he come back for Elphaba? But why would he? He hated her, so taking her back would be pointless. And to his knowledge, she never spoke and couldn't read or write, therefore, she wouldn't be a threat because she couldn't say where she had come from or who had done anything to her. Perhaps he came back for Nessarose and Shell? After all, they were his children, the ones he seemed to have cared for, especially Nessa. Slowly, Glinda drifted to a dreamless sleep.

The blonde woke up with a start when she heard a scream come from down the hall. It had been Nessa, she knew. And then Shell let out a terrified yell. Elphaba and Glinda sat up quickly. They could hear feet running across the wooden floors, and eventually, Glinda's door was pushed open (she had left it slightly ajar) by Nessa who flung herself onto the bed. "The shoes were in my room," she panicked. "The Oz damned shoes were in my room!" Elphaba took the liberty to help her sister sit up in the bed and helped her get underneath the blankets as she held her.

"That means he's somewhere in the house…" Elphaba said with a frightened voice. Nessa nodded into her chest.

"Where's Shell?" Glinda asked. "I heard him scream, too."

"I imagine he's still in his room," Nessa said.

"I'll go check on him. You two just stay here and scream if you need anything, okay?" Glinda said as she got up from the bed and put her slippers on. She rushed out of the room into the dark hallway. She scolded herself for not leaving a candle or two lit, maybe even an oil lamp.

She entered Shell's room and was completely disgusted with what she saw. Shell was in his bed staring down at a bloodied head at the bottom of his bed. He was shaking uncontrollably and silently crying. Glinda had to swallow her vomit as the room smelled of blood. She took the twelve year old and dragged him out of the room so he didn't have to look at the head. In the hallway, Shell threw up, just missing Glinda's feet, as he let his contents splatter along the floor. The blonde held her breath as she rubbed his back. "It's all right," she said to him. "Just let it all out."

"I-It was N-nanny…" he stuttered once he finished. At first, Glinda didn't know what he meant, but then it clicked: Nanny's head was on his bed. That freak really was in the house. Nanny was such a nice, old woman. Why did she have to get killed? Tears formed in her eyes, making them blurry.

"Come with me back to my room. You're staying with us tonight," she said and led him into her and Elphaba's room. When they got there, Nessa and Elphaba were literally staring at Frexpar Thropp behind the window. He had a wicked grin on his face which made Glinda shake in fear. But for the Thropp siblings, she had to be strong. Shell held onto Glinda tighter than ever. "Elphie, I need you to help Nessa," she said as calmly as she could. "We have to get out of this house." Elphaba didn't waste any time as she scooped up her sister into her arms. She followed Glinda and Shell as they rushed down the stairs. Luckily, Nessa's chair was still sitting at the bottom of the stairs from a few days ago where she left it. Elphaba placed her in the chair as Glinda rounded the corner into the living room. She wanted to scream when she saw Fiyero, Boq, and Avaric knocked out. She felt for a pulse on Fiyero's arm, and she sighed in relief when she felt a strong, steady beat.

She rushed back to the Thropp siblings. "Glinda, what do we do?" Nessa asked, fear evident in her tone.

"I don't know," the blonde said truthfully. "The boys are all knocked out and they won't wake up. All I know is we aren't going to be fools and split up. Those horror stories always have the people split up and nothing ever ends well."

"It's great to know you get your lessons in logic from horror stories," Nessa snapped.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Glinda asked her hotly.

"No, praying to a deity doesn't count, Nessa," Shell said to her.

"Let's not start a fight."

"That's right, listen to the pretty blonde girl." Glinda slowly turned around and saw Frex standing only ten feet away from them. Elphaba stepped closer to Glinda and took her hand, holding it tightly out of fear. "Nessarose, I gave you everything and you defy me. Shell, I give you a roof over your head and get you a great education. This is how you repay me?" Nessa and Shell turned to face him.

"You locked our sister in a basement! You could have given me everything, but that doesn't make up for anything you did to our sister!" Shell shot back. Tears streamed down his face and his fists clenched tightly. "I can't believe you have the guts to show your face."

"She's an abomination, Shell. Look at her and you'll see that. She deserves to be locked up. Just look at her. Her skin is green, she's dumb. She'll never amount to anything. She's lucky her mother didn't drown her when she was a toddler," Frex said too calmly for the words he just said. Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand to remind her that she was still there with her.

"Don't listen to him," Glinda whispered to her as Shell, Nessa, and Frex began yelling at each other. "You aren't any of those things he says."

"Run!" Shell yelled as he began to wheel Nessarose away. Glinda and Elphaba ran, following them out the door and into the darkness of the night. They ran and ran, but eventually, they had to stop because their legs burned and they ran out of breath. Once they stopped, Glinda heard a carriage coming towards their direction. "We're saved? Just like that?" Shell questioned as he panted.

"I wouldn't think so," Nessa said. "Father has his own carriage. I bet he's coming after us." Running was out of the question.

"I think it's time we surrender," Elphaba said sadly. "It was nice while it lasted. I'm so happy I got to meet all of you. I just wish I could stick around for a little longer," she finished as she gave a sad smile.

"Don't you dare talk like that, Elphie," Glinda scolded. "We aren't surrendering-you aren't surrendering. We're going to keep fighting until we win!"

"He's coming!" Nessa yelled. Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand, Shell Nessa's chair, and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Suddenly, Shell fell to the ground.

"Keep going," he slurred his words as he spoke. "Hit with…tranquil…" he said as he passed out.

"Hit with tranquil?" Glinda asked as she took Nessa's chair and began running.

"I think he meant tranquilizer. Glinda, we can't just leave him here!" Nessa exclaimed as she cried for her brother. She hoped that he wouldn't be caught by her father.

"We won't," Elphaba said. Glinda looked over to her and saw that she was running with Shell in her arms. Although in a panic, she admired the strength of her girlfriend. Was she her girlfriend? Glinda pondered that for a moment. She'd ask her later, when they were safe and out of harm's way. And then Glinda felt something bite the back of her neck. Suddenly, she felt sluggish and she fell to the ground with a thud, the handles of Nessa's chair slipping from her grasp. Everything went black.

Glinda woke up and rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them. Her head was pounding as the events that took place previously came rushing back into her head. Her eyes flew open when she remembered running from Frex in the middle of the night and then nothing. She figured she must have been knocked out. It was really the only explanation. She sat up and realized she was in the back of a moving carriage. She saw Nessa, Shell, and Elphaba sleeping beside her. "Wake up," Glinda whispered as she shook Nessa, the closest person to her. "Wake up," she repeated. To her relief, Nessa opened her eyes and looked up at Glinda.

"Where are we?" she asked as Glinda sat her up into a more comfortable position.

"I think we're in your father's carriage," the blonde whispered.

"I'm so scared," Nessa confessed.

"I am, too. But we'll get out of this somehow. I'm going to try and wake the other two up, okay?"

"All right. My head is killing me," Nessa grumbled and leaned it against the wall of the coach. Glinda was able to get Shell awake. He crawled over to Nessa wordlessly and just leaned up against her for either comfort or assurance that she was still with him.

"Elphie, wake up," Glinda whispered and shook her as gently as she could so she wouldn't startle her. Elphaba opened her brown eyes and stared into Glinda's blue ones. She slowly sat up and held Glinda close to her, a coping mechanism of hers. She rested her chin on the top of gold curls.

"He got us…and I couldn't do anything to stop him," she whispered. "First Shell was hit with a tranquilizer dart, then you, somehow he got Nessa, and then he got me…while we were knocked out, he could have done anything to us. But why don't I feel any pain?" Elphaba pondered.

"I don't think he did anything to us, Elphie," Glinda said and kissed her arm.

"But he will." Glinda wished she could do something to ease the poor girl's nerves, but with her own so unsettled, it would be near to impossible.

"We're getting out of this mess. I bet he thinks we're still sleeping."

"How can you be so optimistic?" Nessa asked her. "How?"

"Somebody has to," Glinda took a shaky breath. "We just have to slip out of this carriage."

"And then what?" Shell piped up.

"The hole right there is big enough for one person at a time to slip out," Glinda said. "When we slip out, we run."

"But won't he see us?" Shell asked. Glinda's face fell. She hadn't thought about that part. She felt stupid amongst the Thropp siblings because they were each so smart.

"How about this? We slip out of the hole one at a time and fall to the ground, but here's the catch- we don't run right away. Instead, we lay there until we can't see or hear the coach anymore. So, there's no possible way he could hear us running away," Nessarose suggested.

"Nessie, you're a genius," Elphaba complimented. Nessa blushed and attempted to hide it.

"I second that," the blonde said. "We should start our escape now. It looks like it's early in the morning, so he must have just started traveling," Glinda deduced. "Shell, you go first."

"Why me?" he paled.

"Because out of all of us, you should get out first while you have the opportunity. You're only twelve," Elphaba said. "You have a future."

"But you guys have a future, too!" he exclaimed.

"Shell, I have no arms and Elphaba's green. You're the one who has the most potential," Nessa concluded. Glinda could tell Elphaba rolled her eyes despite the fact she couldn't see her. Saying goodbye to Shell (just for now) he slipped out without a sound. They waited five minutes before sending the next person.

"You go, Nessie," Elphaba said. Nessa looked nervous most likely due to the fact she didn't know if she'd be able to get up and run away when she had the chance. Glinda moved to embrace her, and reminded her how she'd have to rely on her stomach and leg muscles, and how she'd done it before. They sent Nessa out carefully as the younger girl cried her eyes out. "You go, my sweet."

"No, Elphie. You go. Your father doesn't want me; he wants you, Nessa, and Shell. If he happens to catch just me back here, it wouldn't be as horrible I guess," Glinda said, not knowing any other words to say to her. She just really wanted Elphaba to be safe. "How about this? I promise to go right after you and we'll catch up with Nessa and Shell together."

"I don't like this one bit. You don't know what he's like," Elphaba said with panic in her voice. She held onto Glinda's slim arm as if her life depended on it.

"Elphie, I want you to be safe. You deserve to have a life."

"And so do you, my sweet. You have much more opportunity out in this world than I do."

"That isn't true, Elphie! If something happens to you, I'm going to have to marry Fiyero and pop out as many babies as I possibly can to please my parents. And I don't want you going back there."

"I don't want you ever experiencing what it's like to be locked up in a room without pluming, heat, no bed, and it's just horrible. Nobody should ever experience it, not ever."

"Elphie, just go! I will go right behind you and we'll run away together," Glinda assured her. "I promise nothing bad will happen."

"But Glinda, you must promise me if something does go wrong and I get caught, you keep running no matter what and don't turn back," Elphaba said before she went out of the opening.

"You must promise me the same, then," Glinda smiled.

"I can't," Elphaba said before she captured the blonde's plump lips with her own. She then slipped out. Glinda counted to twenty before leaving herself. Of course, things weren't going according to plan because Frex had stopped the carriage for reasons unknown to the blonde and quickly noticed the four were gone for he had spotted Elphaba and Galinda.

"Get back here," he shouted to them. Glinda saw Elphaba begin to panic as he started coming after them. Glinda knew there was no way she could outrun a man, but Elphaba had a chance of getting away because she had enough distance.

"Run, Elphie!" Glinda shouted, and she was glad that she did. The blonde ran anyway, but soon felt him grab her arm. She knew there was no possible way for her to fight back. She lacked weapons and any kind of self defense training.

"Thought you could get away from me, bitch?" he whispered into her ear. She jumped when he suddenly spoke to her, but she kept quiet so Elphaba would keep running away. Of course, Frex had to shout for her, telling her how he was going to do what he had done to Elphaba to Glinda if she didn't come back. Glinda yelled to her and begged her to keep going, that she'd be perfectly fine. But the green girl stopped running and saw how hard her father was grasping Glinda. The blonde was dragged into the woods, being forced to slump over a fallen log.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked, gasping when she felt his cold hand travel up her thigh. Before he could respond, Elphaba showed up (still completely terrified of course, but she wasn't going to let Glinda get hurt). She stood before him, and Frex ignored the blonde as she cried.

"So you decided to come back after all," Frex said. "Lay down on the ground," he commanded. Like a trained dog, Elphaba did as he said.

"Elphie, you don't have to listen to him," she cried before she was slapped in the face. Her cheek stung terribly.

"You have to listen to me," Frex said to her "because you're only an object, an animal." He said this with complete, utter disgust as if she wasn't even human. From what he said, he didn't even consider her to be human.

"He's wrong, Elphie. You know he is!" Glinda exclaimed, but was immidietely quieted with a slap to the face again.

"You're just an object, even to her," he said and grabbed Glinda's arm and hand. He pushed her down next to Elphaba and forced her to touch her inappropriately. Glinda cried and kept muttering how sorry she was. Her blue eyes were shut tightly, trying to think of somewhere else she could be. She imagined herself in a better place where she and Elphie were at the playground swinging childishly while Shell and Nessa were on the slide.

The blonde was brought back to reality when she and Elphaba were forced back into the carriage together. This time, Frex made sure to lock them in there. It was apparent to Glinda that he was taking her along with them. In the carriage, all she wanted to do was hug Elphaba and tell her how sorry she was. However, the green girl huddled in the corner away from her. At first, it upset Glinda, then confused her. But then it dawned on her why Elphaba was whimpering and keeping away from her. Elphaba Thropp was afraid of Glinda Arduenna.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Nessarose heard the carriage leaving and wasn't surprised to see it disappear down the dusty road. She rolled over onto her back and managed to stumble up onto her own two feet. She must have looked a sight-a girl with no arms walking around in broad daylight with her nightdress still on. Luckily, the road seemed deserted. Obviously her father would choose an obscure route through the forest. The leaves crunched under her feet as she ran as fast as she could. She couldn't get caught because then what would happen?<p>

Nessa couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be someone like Elphaba. Being tortured and locked away almost for her whole life seemed completely terrifying. She found Shell just sitting where he had jumped down from the carriage. He didn't seem like he was going to make an attempt to move. "Shell, why aren't you running?" Nessa panted and let herself fall to her knees to see if her brother was hurt in any way. He was incredibly silent for minutes which seemed like hours.

"This is all too simple," Shell looked up at her. "Something is going to go wrong." She hated how he made sense nowadays. Sometimes, she hated how observant he was, and how he seemed to always be right. Shell had been a naïve little boy only a year or two ago. He was really growing up.

Nessa gave him a sad smile, knowing he was right. "We can stay here and see if Elphaba and Glinda show up." Silently they waited. Minutes went by, then hours. Finally, the sun began to set and stars were starting to pop out against the darker sky.

"They're gone," Shell whispered. "He got them." Nessarose had come to the same conclusion. Wordlessly, they got up and bega walking back to the estate. Where else did they have to go anyway? Nessa cried when she thought about how she'd never see the smiling blonde riding that beautiful white horse of hers. She thought about how she'd never learn how to brush her teeth herself, or wash herself, or anything. Nobody else had the patience or the lack of pity to push her to do those things. And she thought about how she'd never see Elphaba smiling just because she was able to sit under a tree or read a book. She'd never see that emerald skin again. She wouldn't have her to talk to anymore. She felt a ball forming in her throat as she held her tears at bay.

Shell sniffed as he let his tears fall down his cheeks. He was most likely thinking about the same things. Seemingly out of nowhere, Shell stopped walking and hugged his sister tightly, as if she'd disappear into thin air and leave him all alone in the world. It hit her-they were all each other had. If she had arms, she'd be hugging and holding him twice as hard. "What do we do now?" he asked and he suddenly seemed like that small child he had once been only a couple of years ago. But this time, she didn't have an answer for him, so she merely remained silent.

"Nessarose! Elphaba!" Her head snapped towards the direction she heard her name being called. "Shell! Glinda!" her first instinct was to panic, but then she saw Avaric, Fiyero, and Boq walking down the old trail.

"Where are the other two?" Fiyero questioned, but this just made Nessa and Shell both break down crying. How was she supposed to answer that? It must have dawned on them that the other girls wouldn't be coming back. "I swear I'm going to murder the bastard," he spat. Nessa felt Avaric lay a comforting hand on her back, and she found herself leaning into the touch. "Do you know where he was headed?" Nessa shook her head, indicating she didn't have a clue.

"He was just headed down this road. But for all I know, he could have switched roads along the way to confuse us," Nessa replied.

"I'm sending out a search team in the morning. I'll be going along with them and if I get the chance, I'm destroying that man," Fiyero said. He wanted revenge-but for what? It was obvious he loved Elphaba, but she didn't know whether or not he'd save Glinda if she was the only one who was captured. Nessa's once simple life devoted to the Unnamed God was now a crumpled mess that she could barely figure out.

"Where are we going to stay?" Nessa asked.

"Boq and Avaric will be bringing you back to the estate. I don't think Frex would ever go back to that place because returning to the scene of the crime isn't exactly smart. I'll be hiring guards, so you two will be perfectly safe," Fiyero explained. "The Arduennas will probably be back within a few days."

"I don't care if I'm safe," Nessa cried. "I just want my sister to come back. And I want Glinda, too. I love everything about that life and now it's all gone."

"I'm tired," Shell said suddenly.

"Let's start heading back. Luckily, Frex didn't get too far, maybe only three hours away," Boq said as he and Shell began to start walking.

"I'm going to the Emerald City," Fiyero stated. "I'm getting the Gale Force to help because they're the only ones who get things done." Avaric nodded, approving of his motives. "See that you get Nessa back safely, Av," Fiyero said and clapped his back. "I had people attend to the mess in Shell's bedroom," he said to Nessa after Boq and Shell were out of earshot. "I'll save both Elphaba and Glinda, even if it's the last thing I do, I promise you that, Nessarose." With that said, he got his horse which was hidden in the forest, and mounted it. He sped off into the night. It would have been more profound if Nessa had some kind of crush on him. Instead, he just looked like some man on a horse.

"You want to catch up with Boq and Shell?" Avaric questioned. She looked up at him slowly and shook her head.

"I want to follow the road and find them," Nessa said. She was completely serious although she was still in her nightclothes and had nothing to bring with her on such a journey.

"We both know you can't do that," Avaric replied.

"Why? Just because I have no arms? Glinda seems to think I can do anything if I set my mind to it." He merely let out a laugh and shook his head.

"I don't really like her logic, you know. I never have."

"So you don't think I can do anything? Well, I'll have you know I can and I will someday. I didn't think I would ever walk right, or run, or go down the stairs without assistance. But I was wrong and I'm about to prove you wrong."

"Nessa, no need to get so worked up about nothing," Avaric said. "There are just things you can't do."

"Like?"

"Like jump off a cliff into a rushing river and survive."

"Well, nobody can do that," Nessa retorted.

"Now do you see why I don't agree with Glinda's logic? Nice girl and all, but she isn't the brightest in the bunch. Neither am I, now that I come to think of it."

"Why are you going on about this?" Nessa questioned.

"Because it distracted you from going off on your own out in the dark," Avaric said. She hadn't noticed that she had been walking beside him under the moonlight. "So tell me, why are you giving me the time of day? Or night, for that matter. Actually, you have been for a while now."

"What are you going on about?" Nessa questioned him and raised an eyebrow. Avaric stopped walking and looked her in the eyes, two hands on her shoulders. Despite the darkness, the moon hit his blue eyes so she could see them perfectly. Tenderly, he stroked her cheek. She found herself loving the touch and leaned her body against his. It was only for warmth, she told herself. But she knew she needed him as much-if not more- than he seemed to need her. He kissed her. This was how it always seemed to go these days. And then she'd let him touch her. He was never rough, always tender and never did anything she didn't want.

She had heard about his reputation. Avaric was a player, slept with many women a week, and seemed to never ask for them again. But this was different. Avaric really hadn't been with anyone lately other than herself. She overheard Boq and Fiyero saying how Avaric was always pleasing himself instead of a woman who meant nothing to him.

Before she knew it, Nessa was on her back with her nightdress pulled up over her breasts. "Take me," she whispered to him. She didn't know why she said it or why she even wanted it. Was she simply in the heat of the moment? Or did she truly like him?

"Are you sure?" he asked in between kisses. "What would the Unnamed God think?"

"Screw the Unnamed God," she said to him, something she had been thinking for quite a while.

"Really? Because I'd much rather screw you, so to speak." He was crude, annoying, handsome, caring, loving, and irritating. And it sickened her but she loved it all the same. "It's going to hurt," he said in a low, husky voice. "Are you sure?" She nodded, indicating she was more than ready. It hurt, he was completely right about that. But then it was everything she didn't think it would be-perfect.

They laid there huddled underneath a tree on the old road. She rested her head on his chest while he leaned against the tree. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. For some reason when he was around her, she felt safe and secure, as if nothing could ever happen to her. "I hope I was satisfying," Avaric joked before he kissed the top of her head.

"I was surprised," Nessa admitted. "The way Glinda explained it, it just didn't sound amazing." She sighed and heard him chuckle at her words. She looked up and gave him an annoyed glance. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that Glinda doesn't enjoy male company as much as she loves a female companion. Honestly, Nessa, of course she wouldn't like it, just like you wouldn't particularly like some woman between your legs," Avaric explained. Nessa merely sighed because she honestly hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Do you think they'll be okay? I mean, will they come out alive?" she questioned him.

"Elphaba's strong and survived it before. I'm sure she'll hold on long enough for us to find them at least. Glinda, I'm not too sure of. I mean, she's a tiny delicate little thing. The whole reason Elphaba liked her in the first place was probably because she realized Glinda couldn't hurt her. To be completely honest with you, if you and Glinda got in a fight, you'd win easily," Avaric replied. Of course, that did not ease her in the slightest. It just made her more worried for Glinda at least. He was right, though. The blonde wasn't too strong and she doubted she could fight for herself. Elphaba could probably fight back and have a standing chance against Frex, but she knew she would never instigate a fight with him. He had beaten her down to believe she was nothing more than an object, not even a person.

"That didn't help me feel any better," Nessarose stated. "But thank you for telling the truth."

"No problem. Besides, Fiyero's a prince, so the Gale Force will take him seriously. He has evidence with you know…" he trailed, referring to dead Nanny as well as the shoes. "You'll get your sister and future sister in law back in no time."

"Future sister in law?" Nessa asked. "What makes you think they'll get married?"

"Just a hunch," Avaric shrugged. "And I like the thought of two girls kissing. It's kind of hot." Nessa kicked his leg, making him stop his remarks about the two girls who meant everything to her. Without Elphaba, she wouldn't be here. And without Glinda, she wouldn't be walking, running, and learning how to care for herself. "Seriously, though, I've never seen Glinda so happy before. I mean, she changed her name for Elphaba!"

"What do you think is going to happen to them? I mean, as much as my father has done, for some reason I cannot picture him murdering Nanny or hurting anyone."

"You still love him, don't you?"

"I hate myself for it every day, Avaric. Sometimes I wish this was all a sick, twisted dream my mind created. I hate what he's done. But he had always been there for me. Before I knew about all of this, he really was the ideal father figure. He'd take Shell and I to the fair, circus, he'd buy us the best birthday presents, and when I was little, he'd sing me to sleep. I have a lot of good memories with him, but then I think about Elphaba's memories of him and I just cannot imagine them. To be honest, I wish I could take Glinda's place right now so I could see the true evilness that is in my father. I want to hate him. I want him to die a painful death," she paused and looked up at the stars. "But then another part of me wants him to take me out to the fair or circus again, you know what I mean? I feel like an awful person for thinking of him in such a way."

"I don't blame you for still loving him. I mean, he's your father and he had been for what? Sixteen years? And he always treated you and Shell very well. But he tricked you two. He used you two in a way so that he wouldn't be suspicious for locking up a person. I bet he'd be the last person to be searched for something like that. Appearances can be quite deceiving." They didn't speak for a while, but then he broke the silence. "What does Shell really make of all of this? What does he think?"

"Shell hates him, he really does. He doesn't seem to have that confusion I have," Nessarose explained. She wished she could hate Frex as much as her brother because that would be the right thing to feel, wouldn't it?

"How are you so sure?"

"Because he never really loved father the way a child should. He always didn't like him for some reason. He told me father seemed to be odd and he was always suspicious of him. I guess he always had a hunch there was something wrong."

"That boy sure can read people," Avaric replied. Nessa nodded, agreeing with him completely. If anything, Shell was skilled at observing people and their behaviors. He would make a great psychologist, maybe even a sociologist or anthropologist. It was too bad he could no longer attend school because they didn't have the money to send him. Perhaps she could talk to Mr. Arduenna and ask him, but that would have to wait until his daughter and Elphaba were safe, of course. Shell could really be someone someday, and she did not want to hold him back because of her disability. For as long as she could remember, the boy had stepped up and taken on the role as an almost older brother. He didn't have a choice in the matter for he was forced to grow up. Only if she had a set of arms, he could have been a normal, carefree twelve year old boy. "I think we should start heading back." He interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't want to go back yet," Nessa sighed. She wanted to forget that Elphaba and Glinda were gone. If she went back to the house and they weren't there, it would just be too real.

"All right," Avaric said. "When do you want to go back?"

"When we finish counting the stars."


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was tossed into a room, the door slammed behind her. The only light was through the window that had bars going vertically across it, making that an impossible escape route. This wasn't the room she had lived in most of her life, she was one hundred percent sure of that. It was a little bit bigger, though, but it lacked the secret stairs that led to a whole library of books. A few candles caught her eye but there was nothing to light them with, so she scrapped that idea. Elphaba hated the dark, but she had grown accustomed to it through her years of torture. The dark was unpredictable. The dark was when Frex did unmentionable things to her and she wouldn't see them coming. It was a bit cold in the room, so she drew her knees towards her and wrapped her arms around them to attempt to get herself warm again.<p>

Her mind wandered to Glinda. Where had she gone? Elphaba didn't mind that Glinda wasn't in the room with her because in all honesty, the blonde terrified her. She promised to never hurt her or make her feel inadequate. She promised she'd never get hurt again. Glinda promised to protect her and make her feel safe.

The more she thought about it, the more she saw into the horrible trick. Shell and Nessa must have been in on it, too. They supposedly left and got help to save her. However, they probably only traveled happily to the Arduenna's who were in on the whole thing, too. For all she knew, Mr. and Mrs. Arduenna could have been friends with her father. And then, they let her be free. They wanted to give Elphaba a taste in freedom so she'd know what she had been missing out on her whole life. And then once she felt accepted and something more than a useless object, they ripped it away from her. Glinda was simply a ploy to get her to trust her. Who wouldn't trust the blonde with her pretty blue eyes and innocent features? Glinda was the lure to bring her in for the capture.

Elphaba never thought someone without arms could be so vicious. She never thought a boy no older than twelve could be so awful. And she never knew Glinda could be so deceiving. Everything that happened was a sick joke. Elphaba had never longed to leave the walls that kept her hidden from the world until this moment because she knew what it was like to have a breath of fresh air, the warm sun against her face, and people to converse with, even if they were playing a cruel joke on her.

* * *

><p>Fiyero was furious. He rode the horse and made it go as fast as it could. The horse could feel the intensity of the situation, he knew, because it kept pushing on, even if Fiyero was concerned to have it slow down, but it wouldn't. Some members of the Gale Force were searching far and wide to find Glinda Arduenna and Elphaba Thropp. He made sure all of Oz knew about Frexpar Thropp, the man who locks people up in small rooms and tortures them. Word was spreading slowly, but it was spreading.<p>

A few members of the Gale Force went to Frex's old home, but it was deserted. The neighbors claimed they hadn't seen him either, but if he came back, they'd send word to any police force that was close by.

He had to keep searching. But with no leads, it was impossible. He was following that odd road that he found Nessa and Shell on all those nights ago, though. He would find Elphaba, the woman he had fallen for (he wasn't entirely sure why. There was just something about her that captivated him) and he'd find Glinda. He had decided not to break the news to her that he never loved her until a month or two after the whole incident. He had a feeling she wouldn't take being dumped for her best friend well.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up suddenly when she heard the door to the room open up. She could tell it was late at night for the room was completely dark except for a patch of moonlight that made its way through the tiny window. "I'm sorry Miss Glinda, but I cannot have you trying to escape every night. You're going to have to sleep with the freak for the remainder of your stay. I can never trust you again; I hope you know that, you little whore. But I will come fetch you in the morning," Elphaba heard Frex say as he pushed Glinda into the room, locking the door behind him.<p>

"You can't do this!" Glinda yelled as she pounded on the door. "This is wrong! Just let us go!" Her pleads were either ignored or unheard. The blonde cried as she continued to hit the door with her fists until they hurt, Elphaba assumed. Glinda slumped to the ground, her back against the door, and massaged her sore hands. Elphaba wondered why she would inflict pain on herself like that.

The green girl kept away from Glinda as she cried. She'd probably just try to hurt her. "Elphie, are you in here? Please, answer me," the blonde sobbed. "Elphie?" Elphaba wouldn't answer her. She jumped, though, when she felt Glinda's hand on her arm. She pulled away quickly, but the distressed blonde kept trying to touch her, maybe she'd potentially hurt her. "Elphie, please don't be afraid of me. I love you, my Elphie." She was most definitely not her Elphie. Elphaba didn't want to belong to anyone, not Frex, not Glinda. She longed to be her own person, but she'd always be an object, a green freak, an abomination. The blonde wouldn't back up, though. Elphaba closed her eyes tightly and thought about the situation. She remembered being pushed by Frex as a child if she got too close to him, and that kept her at bay. Maybe if she pushed Glinda she'd stay away from her?

She pushed Glinda to the ground with more force than she thought she had, making the blonde fall to the floor. "Elphie, why did you hurt me?" she cried. "We can get through this together, I promise." Her and her stupid promises! Why had she fallen for her? Why? Elphaba didn't want to have this odd feeling anymore. She wanted to fall out of love with one of her tormentors, but she just couldn't and it sickened her.

Elphaba found that it was empowering to be in control of a situation for once in her life. She loved the rush it gave her to see someone submit to her. "Elphie, you can't do this. You're too gentle." Another push to the ground. Glinda didn't fight back. She couldn't because she was weaker. "I get it, Elphie. I'll stay on the other side. I can't promise I'll be here in the morning, though. Frex always gets me up early." Elphaba wondered how long they had been there. Deciding she didn't care, she went into her space and waited for Glinda to fall asleep before her.

Glinda was right-she wasn't there when Elphaba woke up the next morning. Or the next few that went by. (She wasn't entirely sure how long it was. There wasn't a way to keep track of time.) Today didn't seem like such a good day because her father forgot to feed her. Perhaps he'd remember tomorrow. The day was like any other day. Elphaba thought a lot, drank a little rainwater she collected in a bucket, and wished for a miracle to happen. Of course, only two out of the three happened.

Her mind wandered to Glinda. Where was she? What was her father doing to her? She had a strong feeling something wasn't right, but then the other part of her told her that Glinda was having the time of her life living with her father. He'd probably treat her like a princess, just as he probably treated Nessarose. The only reason why her father sent her in that one night was to pretend the blonde didn't have it any better in the outside world. But Elphaba wouldn't be fooled-she had been tricked and laughed at for the last time. The fact that Glinda would be doing this to her made her so angry. She had never really been angry before.

And when night fell, Glinda was thrown into the room again with a thud. Her father had no words this time as he locked the door before Glinda could get up and break free. Elphaba smirked at the blonde's attempts of escaping. What she didn't understand was how Glinda had this odd hope of getting out of the room, if that feeling was real. She was probably faking it as she cried and sobbed on the floor near the door. Suddenly, her blue eyes turned to Elphaba. Slowly, she approached her and took out two apples from her dress pockets. The blonde didn't speak as she held one out to her. As much as she wanted it, she knocked it out of Glinda's hand roughly.

Glinda only cried harder at this and threw the other apple across the room. It collided with the wall and made a loud thud before falling to the floor. She took the other apple from the floor and threw it at the wall, a repeat performance. She stomped her little feet in her heels, but then she kicked them off. Elphaba's eyes went wide at the blonde's temper tantrum. She cried and cried until she couldn't anymore. She fell to the ground in a heap and shook until she finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nessarose cried for her sister and Glinda every night. She would usually hear Shell sobbing over in the next room, but she didn't hear him that night. Slowly slipping out of bed as not to wake Avaric, she went to check on her brother. She nudged the door open for it wasn't shut all the way and saw he had the covers pulled over his head. It was warm that night, so she didn't really need him overheating and getting sick. So, she used her foot strategically and balanced on the other. She pulled the blankets down and saw a pillow. Confused, she pulled back further and screamed when she only saw pillows where her little brother should have been.<p>

Nessa looked over to the window and saw it was open, the curtains blowing in the wind.

Shell Thropp had run away.

* * *

><p>Elphaba didn't know whether or not days or weeks went by until she saw the blonde again. This time, she had a basket full of fruit with her, and her father was in a drunken state when he sloppily locked her up into the room. She gave Elphaba a small smile as she began to eat a strawberry. This time, she offered nothing to the green girl. Elphaba didn't understand why, but felt better knowing she wasn't approaching her. She was still afraid of the blonde, but she was slowly beginning to realize that she was stronger than her and she could easily overpower her, just like Frex overpowered Elphaba.<p>

In a childlike manor, Glinda grabbed an apple and began to approach Elphaba. She held the apple out to her, as if it was some sort of peace offering or something. Elphaba wouldn't take food from her, though. Glinda might take advantage of her in her vulnerable state as she ate. She had a feeling Glinda wanted to use her as a sex object again, and she didn't want to be violated in such a way again. The blonde's other hand hesitantly reached out towards her. Elphaba hopped to her feet and pushed Glinda to the ground with all her might.

Glinda winced at the impact, but nothing more. She looked up at Elphaba who was pinning her down. Elphaba knew what Glinda was going to do. Her father wasn't doing it anymore, so he probably sent Glinda to come and touch her against her will. She wouldn't let this happen. She wouldn't go down without a fight. Not anymore. If Glinda got to violate her, then Elphaba surely would violate Glinda in the same way. She roughly pulled her dress up as the blonde whimpered as if she was a dog. The green girl gasped when she saw bruises on the other girl's thighs when she parted them. The blonde cried out in pain. She looked into blue eyes. She saw nothing but fear in them.

Elphaba hated the feeling of being feared. She thought she'd like it and make her feel empowered, but it made her feel awful and disgusting. Why would she even consider doing this to Glinda? As she looked at her, she noticed things that were different about her. The blonde no longer spoke to her, which was completely unlike her because she was usually always talking. She seemed to be thinner and paler than she remembered. The bruises on her thighs were nothing new to Elphaba for the green girl had them from her own father when he would-no-he wouldn't do that to Glinda. Glinda was normal, beautiful, not an object, she wasn't an abomination, nor was she wicked. Why would he hurt her like how he had hurt Elphaba in the past?

And why was he hurting Glinda instead of Elphaba?

Tears fell down porcelain cheeks. "I'm sorry," Glinda whispered, and flinched when she spoke as if something horrible would happen to her. Elphaba remembered how she had been conditioned not to speak. Frex would bark at her and physically harm her until she became a mute. Elphaba used her thumb and smudged the makeup that was on Glinda's face. The light of the moon revealed bruises on the delicate girl's cheek. "I didn't want to force anything on you like that. This is what it's about, isn't it? I didn't want to violate you in such a way, Elphie, but he took my hand," she cried and choked on a sob. She took a few shaky breaths before she continued. "He took my hand and forced me to touch you. I tried fighting back, but he's stronger, Elphie, he's so much stronger than me.

"And I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I promised he'd never come back and hurt you. But I'm keeping my other promise-that he wouldn't harm you. And he hasn't, has he? I don't think he laid a finger on you since you've been here. I'm protecting you the best way I can, Elphie. I know I can't fight back, but I can take the abuse for you." Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. This whole time Glinda had been innocent and here she was pinning her down on the cold, hard floor about to do something unmentionable. "I understand if you don't get it, Elphie. You can do whatever it is you want to do to me, but please just make it fast. Frex gets me up early every morning and I am really tired and hungry."

Elphaba got off of the blonde and pulled her dress back over her lower half. She slowly helped the trembling blonde up from the floor into a sitting position. Elphaba teared up when she saw how much she scared her. She felt like a horrible, disgusting person. She felt she deserved to be locked up. Look at what the damage she caused! "Don't cry," the blonde's voice was barely above a whisper. "You'll only burn yourself." This just brought on more tears because Glinda seemed to care about her well being even though she was afraid of her. Why couldn't she be as good as her?

"I love you, Elphie. I'm so in love with you. I love your strength and your will to live no matter what situation you're faced with. I love that you care about Nessa and Shell. I love that your skin is the color of emeralds and how your smile lights up the room. I love how your hair is the color of midnight. I love how you kiss me and make me feel special when we're together. I love how you hold me close at night and make me feel safe, loved, and wanted. I know you think I'm just a monster, and you probably think everything was a trick. But it wasn't, I swear to Lurline, the Unnamed God, Oz, anything and anyone that this wasn't a trick. Shell and Nessa really risked everything and gave up everything to get you out of that room. My parents really care for you as if you were their own child. I love you so much that I'd do anything to keep your father away from you, even if it means he hurts me." Glinda cried into her small, perfect hands. Elphaba felt awful and just plain rotten. How could she have treated poor Glinda like she had been? She couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Glinda had treated her in such a way. "I understand if you can't touch me anymore, or if you can't look at me. I can hardly look at myself after that day in the forest. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am for letting him control me that easily."

"It wasn't your fault," Elphaba forced herself to speak. Usually when she went to speak, she'd have this odd feeling and nothing would come out. She'd want to speak, but she just couldn't get those words out of her mouth. But sitting there across from her girlfriend (if she could still call her that) made it easier and the words flowed out perfectly. "None of this is your fault. Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"Oh, Elphie," Glinda choked.

"I love you," Elphaba said truthfully as she brought the broken girl into a comforting hug. It scared her how the blonde flinched at her touch, but realized that she had been abused just like she had.

"Please don't let go," Glinda sobbed into her shoulder. She clung to her as the green girl rocked her back and forth.

"I wouldn't dream of it, my sweet," Elphaba replied. She was glad she realized everything for what it really was. "And I apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have assumed that you were against me." But what if this was all a trick? What if the bruises were fake and weren't really there? What if Glinda was just toying with her mind again? Should she risk growing close to her all over again? Confused and not knowing what to do, she pushed the blonde away.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" she asked. She went to lay a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, but she slapped it away. In one fluid motion, she pushed Glinda to the ground. She had her pinned down all over again.

"I am not stupid. I am not an object. I am a person," Elphaba cried as she shook Glinda by the shoulders roughly. "And nobody has the right to trick me in such a way."

"The only person tricking anyone here is you!" Glinda yelled awkwardly as she was shaken.

"Shut up!" Elphaba shouted at her. Every time Glinda went to speak, she'd slap her across the face. It was what her father had done to her to get her to stop speaking altogether.

"No, I won't! You may be stronger and bigger than me, but I won't give up!" Glinda said in between smacks. "The psychologist was right! You do belong in a mental institution! At least you couldn't hurt me, Nessa, or Shell there!" Glinda was obviously scared, but she wasn't trying to show it. "You can keep hitting me." Why wouldn't she be quiet? "But the thing is, I don't feel pain anymore." Confused, Elphaba stopped hurting her and wondered what she meant by that. How could one not feel pain anymore?

Glinda surprised her when she took out a knife from her pocket. "See this? It's a knife I stole. I thought we could use it to get out of here somehow. But honestly, it looks more pleasing to end it all. Why live anymore if we're in captivity or always running away from it?" Glinda took the knife and sank it into her flesh. She grimaced as she watched her mutilate her body in such a way. Elphaba had never considered death as a way out. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

When Glinda did that to herself, Elphaba realized she had been right before. Glinda was innocent. And so was Shell, Nessa, and everyone else but Frexpar Thropp. Before Glinda could harm herself further, Elphaba grabbed her wrist with her hand and knocked the knife away before she brought Glinda into an embrace. She didn't care if she got her blood on her clothes. All that mattered was making Glinda feel just a little bit safer and a little bit saner. "I love you," Elphaba whispered and ran a hand through the blonde's hair in a comforting manor. "I love you so much, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Elphaba kissed the top of Glinda's head, making her relax in her arms.

"Don't hurt me," she whimpered. "Please don't hurt me. I don't think I can take another hit," she said, her voice muffled by Elphaba's chest.

"I'm never going to lay a finger on you again. I will not become a monster like him," she said, referring to her father. "I'm going to make sure you're okay. I'm going to take care of you when we get out, I promise."

"Could we get a small house in Frottica and have horses? I do love horses," Glinda rested her head on the green girl's chest. "And could we get married? And adopt children? I want to have three of them, maybe four. Then could we grow old together and live our lives happily and without fear?"

"We'll get a modest house in Frottica, one with at least three bedrooms, for the children of course. We'll get married and have the pinkest wedding you could imagine, if it would make you happy. And we will get old and wrinkly as well as being happy. Fear won't be in our lives, other than our children growing up of course," Elphaba confirmed.

"Sing to me, Elphie." And she did until Glinda fell asleep in her arms.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Shell had followed the road his father had taken. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he trudged down the dusty trail. There was no way in Oz he was going to just sit there and hope Glinda and Elphaba were okay. He didn't know where to go whenever forks came in the road, but he just followed wherever it was he found some sort of clue. He had found faint tracks-very faint-from the horses as well as the carriage wheels. He hoped it wouldn't take long to find the two girls that meant everything to him (besides Nessa, of course).<p>

Shell looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly up towards the clouds and about in the sky. Shell wished he could fly, for it would take less time to search Oz. He felt terrible for leaving without telling anyone, especially his sister that he had known for his whole life, but he had to find Elphaba and Glinda. And most of all, he wanted revenge. He played with the knife in his pocket as he thought about plunging it deep into his father's chest. He could imagine the bastard begging for mercy. Shell smiled to himself at the thought of it. He would make sure to twist the knife and give him a very painful death.

He knew for a fact Nessarose wouldn't approve. Even though she doubted the Unnamed God's existence and teachings, she would still disprove of murder, even if it was for defense. But Frex had to be killed. If he got some sort of jail sentence, he'd be let out and Elphaba would be in danger again. His sister deserved a life without fear of being captured, that was for sure. She was intelligent, caring, and one of the most amazing people he had ever met. She was so strong it gave him more strength to go on.

But would it be hard to kill someone? People in the army kill others all the time, he knew, and they seemed to be all right as far as he knew. But it was taking a life away. Would he be able to go through with that? He didn't know until he tried, and he was most certainly going to try.

When night fell, Shell settled underneath a tree in the forest. He had been doing this for the past few nights on the road. He'd gaze up at the stars and remember his simpler life when he was younger. He was only twelve, but he felt as if he was an adult. Shell knew he was intelligent and he hated that he would probably never attend university or anything, but he promised himself that if Glinda's parents disowned her because of her relationship with Elphaba, he'd take her in, too. Shell would take care of the three girls and get a job, three if he had to. "What's a kid like you doing out here in the forest?" Shell jumped at the voice and looked up to see a man, maybe in his mid thirties if he had to guess. He didn't seem to be a threat, so Shell didn't mind when he sat beside him.

"I'm going to rescue my sister and her girlfriend," Shell replied smoothly. He figured something like this shouldn't be kept a secret, but the fact that he wanted to kill his own father was something he'd rather not mention.

"You don't mean you're the boy that ran away from the Arduenna's," he stated. "You're Shell Thropp, aren't you?"

"How did you…" he trailed.

"Mr. Arduenna came to me to know if I saw anything suspicious. I know the whole story, kid," the man said. "You look hungry. I have a feeling you don't have any food."

"I didn't have time to take any. Thanks," Shell said when an apple was handed to him. Elphaba loved apples. He ate it anyway, although the memories hurt. "Who are you?"

"My apologies," the man replied. "I'm Sir Chuffrey."

"Wait a minute. I think Fiyero mentioned you. Weren't you engaged to-"

"Galinda Arduenna. I was engaged to her, but then her parents wanted her to marry the prince instead because he was interested in her, and well, I'm much older than she is."

"She's Glinda now. She changed her name. My sister, Elphaba, when we saved her, she never spoke. But her first word was Glinda when she tried to say Galinda so, she changed her name. Wait, are you trying to save her? To win her back?"

"Oz, no! I mean, I am trying to save her, but not to win her back," he replied.

"But that doesn't seem like someone of your class. What I mean is, someone like you always has a young, pretty wife by his side, no offense of course. I just observe things." Chuffrey laughed at what he had said, taking no offense. He just ruffled the boy's hair in a fatherly fashion (something Frex never did) and responded.

"I have my reasons," the man said and left it at that.

"Is there someone else?"

"You could say that," Sir Chuffrey said as he took a bite of his bread.

"Well, Glinda found someone else," Shell said. "She found my sister, Elphaba. She doesn't want to marry Fiyero. I don't think he's caught on to that yet, though. Nice guy and all, but not the brightest," he explained.

"It doesn't bother you? The whole idea of two women together?"

"Not really," Shell replied. "I don't really see what's wrong with it, although, Glinda's parents probably wouldn't like it much. I mean, they are nice people and all and took us in, but they barely pay any attention to their own daughter. I find that Nessa, Elphaba, and I get more attention than she does."

"You three probably do," Sir Chuffrey agreed. "So, you are serious about finding those two, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Shell replied. "I would have asked Nessarose to join me, but she doesn't have any arms, so it would be a lot harder to travel with her and such," he explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Nessa hates when people pity her. Before arriving at the Arduenna's, Nessa couldn't walk on her own or do much of anything. Glinda taught her how to walk, run, and get up on her own. She rarely sits in her chair anymore. Glinda says she'll teach her how to care for herself. She gives Nessa tough love sometimes, and that's exactly what she needs."

"You really care about those three girls, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Shell said. "They're my sisters."

The next morning, Sir Chuffrey and Shell decided to work together to find Glinda and Elphaba. It made sense, really, because they were traveling down the same path anyway. They had both been following the faint carriage tracks and hoof prints. Shell was surprised a man of Chuffrey's class was going about on his own without any kind of staff with him. He had mentioned he hired some spies and a search team to hunt down Frexpar Thropp, but he wanted to take matters into his own hands.

As they talked, Shell was sensing that this man wasn't completely straight, meaning, he was probably seeing another man, or men if he was just dating. Shell didn't know why he was thinking so much about it. He was going to save his sister and Glinda with a gay man. Did that bother him? No, not at all, but the things his father had told him about gay men were freeing themselves from the mass of things he wanted to forget in his brain. He knew what his father said was untrue. Everything his father told him was a lie. There, that made it better.

* * *

><p>Elphaba held Glinda close to her. Had Frex forgotten about the blonde? She didn't know, nor did she care. She was just glad that Glinda wasn't getting hurt by him anymore. It had been days most likely, and the smaller girl never said what he did to her. It bothered Elphaba endlessly. She needed to know what her father had done. But every time she'd ask Glinda, she'd just cling to Elphaba and eventually cry herself to sleep. "Elphie, I'm ready to talk. It's eating me up inside, and before he takes me out of here again, I must get it off my chest for I don't know when I'll be back here with you," she blurted out. Elphaba simply pulled the blonde into her lap and kissed her forehead gently.<p>

"Tell me everything, my sweet," the green girl coaxed. Glinda nodded slightly, unable to make eye contact.

"He wakes me up every morning at five. He has his way with me every Oz damned morning, Elphie. I try to fight it, but I can't. I can't fight him. Do you know what I mean?" Glinda asked. "I don't expect you to." Elphaba , of course, knew what she meant. She had read many books in her life and knew what most expressions were, even if they were awful.

"I know what you mean," she assured her, or at least tried to.

"No you don't," Glinda said as she clung to her.

"He rapes you," Elphaba whispered, hating that she even said those words.

"I guess you do understand," Glinda gave her a small smile through her tears.

"I understand plenty, my sweet," Elphaba said and stroked her hair lovingly. "Go on."

"Then, I have to cook breakfast for him. I have never cooked before besides that one time back at home and I almost started a fire or something. I'm not good at it, so he hits me. After breakfast, he makes me wash up in the bathtub. The sick part is, he watches me, Elphie. He just sits there and watches. I don't understand why, and I don't think I want to. I get dressed, put on makeup, and he takes me out and about. He actually shows his face around the village. We are somewhere in Munchkinland, no doubts.

"I try to call for help, to notify someone that we're trapped, but I can't. One time I shouted it, but he only told them I was insane, Elphie. Nobody in that small village place will believe me. They think I have some mental disorder and they just won't listen! I'm screaming for help, and nobody will do I thing!" Glinda cried, and Elphaba comforted the best she could.

"Go on, my pretty. You're doing just fine," Elphaba assured her. She knew what it was like to keep everything bottled up inside, and she didn't need Glinda thinking poorly of herself. Elphaba already hated herself deeply. She felt tainted and disgusting, but Glinda didn't and should never feel that way, not if the green girl could help it.

"He has me do chores around the small cottage. Then, I always try to escape. But I never can. He always grabs me, or catches me somehow. I wish I was faster, maybe a little bit bigger and stronger. Eventually, he either takes me to bed with him, or he puts me down here. Then it all stats over again. The beatings are horrible when I try to get away, or if I dust the table the wrong way," Glinda cried and nuzzled her face against Elphaba's chest.

"How does all of this make you feel?"

"I'm scared all the time, and I hate it. I've never been afraid to wake up in the morning, Elphie. I've never been afraid to do anything, really. And even if I was, it's nothing like the fear I have to live with now."

"Glinda, I want you to stop taking the abuse for me. What he'd doing to you is what he did to me, except I was never allowed out of this place. Please, do not take my abuse for me. There is no reason for you to get hurt."

"There's no reason for you to get hurt, either," Glinda sniffed. She still refused to let go of Elphaba. "I can't believe you lived like this for so long. I'm so sorry, Elphie. I'm really sorry."

"It isn't your fault, my sweet. No need to be sorry. But I am used to it. I can deal with the pain. You can't."

"Elphie, I won't let you go through this again. It's my turn."

"It should never be your turn," Elphaba said.

"I'll be okay," Glinda said and softly kissed Elphaba's lips. "I'll be okay." Just then, Frex opened up the door. He gave the two a disgusted look, for the blonde was still in her lap. Elphaba held Glinda to her tighter and glared at her father. She was still terrified of him, but she couldn't let Glinda be taken away to get hurt.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you haven't been doing your job, you little bitch," he said to her. Elphaba wondered what her job consisted of. "I don't think I see any bruises on it," he said, referring to Elphaba. She hated how he'd treat her as an object, but she was frozen in place. The door was open, and she should try to run out, but escaping wasn't going to happen. He'd just grab her and hurt her, or he'd hurt Glinda. Apparently, Glinda was supposed to be hurting and torturing Elphaba while she was put in here. And Frex found out she hadn't been laying anything but a gentle finger on her.

"Elphie, don't let him take me. Please don't let him take me," Glinda cried as she kept her eyes shut and burying her head against Elphaba's chest again. Frex walked up to her after closing the door behind him and he grabbed the blonde's arm roughly. Elphaba kept her grip on the woman she loved.

"Don't do this to me, you monster. You know what happens when you disobey me."

"I won't listen to you anymore," Elphaba managed to say. Frex was shocked and taken aback for a moment. He slapped her across the face and managed to take Glinda from her grasp. "No!" Elphaba yelled. "You can't take her or I'll…"

"You'll what? And who gave you permission to speak?" Frex questioned her.

"I gave myself permission," Elphaba snapped back, talking over his shouting and barking noises. He was trying to get her to back down, but she wouldn't, not this time. It was one thing when it was her own life, but with Glinda's in the mix, she'd never be quiet for anyone.

Her heart was racing and time seemed to slow down. Frex didn't say a word for quite some time, but then he smirked. Glinda was crying and trying to break free from his grasp. She probably knew what was going to happen. He must have described her punishment beforehand. "I love you, Elphie, don't you ever forget that!" she cried.

"I love you, too, my sweet," Elphaba assured her as she went to grab her.

"You cannot love something so wicked, so disturbing. There is something wrong in that blonde head of yours," he scowled at her and surprised her by pulling a knife out and putting it to her throat. He whispered something to her, something the green girl couldn't hear.

"No," Glinda cried. "No," she sobbed and shook out of fear. Elphaba wanted to hold the poor girl, but she was afraid if she tried anything drastic, that knife would plunge through pale flesh. She didn't want the blonde to die. So, she just let her go. The rest of the day she just wished for Glinda to be okay. She hoped that nothing would happen to her, but knew that it was false hope. All she could do was wait.

The next morning, Frex brought in the blonde. She looked at Elphaba with dull eyes. Her cheeks were tear stained, giving her an odd look. "You are a disgrace to humans. You are fowl and you aren't even human. Nobody could ever love you. I promise I'll be back in a few nights to make sure you know your place in this world." With that said, Glinda was led out of the room. Elphaba, completely angry and upset, got up and tried to get out of the door while it was still open. Unfortunately, Frex was stronger and managed to lock the door before she could burst out of it.

Sitting on the cold floor, she wondered how Glinda could say that to her. But maybe she was right. Who would love her? Why did she think Glinda would ever really care for her? But everything she had said to make Elphaba feel like somebody…It was too confusing for her. Elphaba clutched her head with her hands and tried to make sense of the situation. She just couldn't, though. Why would Glinda hold onto her as if she was a lifeline, but then say such horrible things? Maybe it was the truth and she finally understood Elphaba's place in the world. That must have been it. Glinda most likely was confused the other day and Frex set her mind straight.

Elphaba looked over to the bucket of water and simply stared at it. But the thoughts that went through her head were anything but simple. If she was an abomination and she could never be anything more, was life worth living?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Nessarose sat in her chair with her head slightly bent over. She was praying to the Unnamed God, something she rarely had been doing since her escape from her father. There was nothing she could do to help the situation. If she went searching (like Shell had done, no doubt) she'd be a burden on whoever it was who was with her. She was having a hard time dealing with all of this, though. She'd cry herself to sleep every night thinking about how she and Elphaba would spend time together in the library, she thought about her horseback riding with Glinda, and she remembered how much Shell had taken care of her, and how much he depended on her all the same.<p>

The only thing holding Nessa back from looking for her brother and the other two was her lack of arms. She would need them if she had decided to travel by herself. But she remembered how Glinda would always tell her that she could do anything she wanted. True, it would be more difficult, but only at first.

But the thing was, she couldn't do anything more than walk and run. She couldn't do much to care for herself and it sickened her. Why was she the one in all of Oz to be cursed without arms? At least Elphaba had them despite her horrific and tragic life. Nessa sighed and wished she was normal for once. If she had arms, she could do everything from eating to swimming to hugging the people she cared for. Nessa didn't like crying too much despite the fact she had been doing that quite often lately. But for once, she shed a few tears for herself- for her incomplete life she was forced to live.

* * *

><p>Glinda hated Frex, and she was also very terrified of him. She wanted him dead, but whenever she had the opportunity to kill him late at night, he'd either wake up or she wouldn't be able to do it. She hated herself for hesitating. It wasn't like she'd have the strength to kill him with a kitchen knife, anyway. Currently, he had her by the arm and was yanking her into his room and forced himself on top of her. As he did his thing, Glinda wished she was somewhere else.<p>

When it was finally over, he kissed her roughly and began to lead her into a carriage. He locked her in it. He was most likely going to get Elphaba. She was right because he forced her into it. "Change of plans," Frex said before he shut the door and locked it. "We're finding a new home. Let's just say I find this little village unsatisfactory." Glinda shuddered. She began to move her way towards Elphaba, but she was pushed away.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Elphaba only glared at her and moved to the other side of the carriage. "Oh no, Oz no. Please don't be regressing. Remember how much I love you, Elphie. Remember Nessa and Shell and my parents. Please, Elphie," Glinda cried. She pleaded and crawled back over towards the green girl. She didn't know what Elphaba was thinking. All of her attempts were failed. Elphaba was simply stronger and she was easily hurting her.

Glinda found herself pinned to the ground. She cried as she felt Elphaba's hand wandering down her chest. Was she trying to prove to Glinda that she wasn't an object? Had Elphaba really thought Glinda meant what she had said a few nights ago? "Elphie, I didn't mean it. You aren't worthless. You are a person and you are loved by many, me included," she sobbed. Elphaba just snarled at her and continued to move her hand.

"Please don't do this to me, Elphie. Don't be like him, please don't be like him." It wasn't stopping her. "Elphie, please. Listen to me, I love you. You are human, you are Elphaba Thropp, the most amazing woman I've ever met. Please don't do this to me. I'm begging you." Glinda gave up and kept her mouth shut once a green hand smacked her across the face. Glinda was beginning to wonder if she'd keep getting abused by Frex and Elphaba. Would she ever get a break?

Elphaba stopped suddenly, feeling around her stomach. Her angered features turned into a confused look as she continued to rub the blonde's stomach. "You're disgusting for having his child," Elphaba spat. "You are the one who isn't human."

"It isn't his," Glinda said, realizing the raven haired girl discovered her pregnancy. "It can't be. I'm too far along…I've known for a while…" she trailed and sniffed, letting a few tears fall. "It has to be Fiyero's. I promise you. Please don't hurt me anymore. Please understand that if I do say something horrible to you, I really don't mean it. Frex said he would have killed me or you if I didn't think like him. It was acting. Please believe me." Carefully, Elphaba brought her up to a sitting position and gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I keep doing this. I just don't know who or what I should trust anymore," Elphaba replied. "Everything you confessed last time was true, wasn't it? He is hurting you. You don't need me hurting you, too."

"I know you might be nice to me now, but how do I know you won't hurt me again?" Glinda questioned. She was beginning to be afraid of Elphaba, and she really didn't want to be. She was still madly in love with the woman. Even if she wanted to fall out of love, she just couldn't.

"I guess you'll have to trust me," Elphaba offered. "I love you, Glinda. I know I've been acting a bit…"

"Bipolar?" Glinda finished her thought. She let herself ease into Elphaba's arms. She loved those strong yet slender arms around her, making her feel safer even though she occasionally brought the blonde some harm. Glinda loved the moments when Elphaba wouldn't hurt her. She never thought she'd be in an abusive relationship, but these circumstances were different, she told herself.

"Yes," Elphaba agreed. "Bipolar."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm pregnant?" Glinda asked as she released the tension in her muscles. She began to relax and enjoy the green girl's embrace as she sat up against her.

"Of course not. We'll figure everything out, won't we?" Elphaba questioned before she kissed the top of the blonde's head.

"We will," she said a bit uncertainly. She didn't know how Fiyero would react. But she shouldn't be worrying about that. She should have been worrying about where Frex was bringing them or if Elphaba would lash out unexpectedly at her again.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Elphaba whispered. Glinda knew the green woman was crying because she'd occasionally hiss in pain when her tears fell down her cheeks. As much as she wanted to, Glinda didn't wipe them away. Instead, she just let her lover hold her tighter in order to comfort herself. For some reason, it didn't really sink in to Glinda that she was carrying Fiyero's child. Maybe it was because she didn't want to become attached to it or maybe it was because she had much more to worry about. Regardless, she was still alone. After all, Elphaba wasn't the most stable person she could have chosen.

"Then don't," Glinda found herself saying back.

"I don't deserve you, my sweet," Elphaba said to her.

"Of course you do. You're my Elphie," Glinda smiled up at her. She then let her gaze drop down and she looked at Elphaba's arms that wrapped around her. One of them looked as if it had been burned recently. She looked back up at her in confusion. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Elphaba snapped. "I mean, nothing happened. No need to worry," she said with a softer voice.

"Elphie, I want to go home," Glinda broke down crying. "I want my mother as much as she bothers me, and I want my daddy, and I want my room with all my dresses and shoes. I want my horse and this horrible feeling of being afraid to go away."

"I won't let him hurt you anymore," Elphaba said to her. "We'll escape somehow. I don't know when or how, but I'll be damned if you have to raise your baby in captivity."

* * *

><p>"Nessa, you've got a few letters," Nessa kept staring off out the window. She was in deep thought about everything and anything. She felt Avaric's hand on her shoulder and she became less tense, letting her perfect posture slouch a little so she was a bit more comfortable.<p>

"Well, are you going to read them to me or not?" she asked him when he didn't say anything.

"I didn't think you'd want me to read something addressed to you," he replied as he grabbed a chair and took a seat next to her. He began opening the first envelope and prepared to read it. "My Nessarose," he started. "It pains me so that you neglect me. Remember the Unnamed God and His teachings. You must honor your father, remember that. I will get you back someday. But for now, my precious pet, you will be missed." Nessa's heart stopped when she read that. She couldn't believe the nerve of her father, writing to her! She wanted to scream, wanted to kick something. "I'm so sorry," Avaric said and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he got this letter here."

"What's the return address?" she questioned.

"It doesn't have one. I knew it was sketchy, but I wasn't quite sure. This one doesn't have a return address, either."

"Read it," Nessa demanded. "What does it say?" Avaric quickly opened the letter and began to read. "Nessa, Hey, it's me Shell. I'm just letting you know I'm safe and I'm not traveling alone. I'm with Sir Chuffrey, actually. He's a nice guy. Anyway, I'm mostly sleeping at an inn, I eat every morning and night, and I'm mostly traveling on horse now. I have a good lead. I think Glinda and Elphaba are in a remote village in Munchkinland. I forget what it's called right now, but it's that really small one somewhere up north. Anyway, I hope next time I write, I can have Glinda and Elphaba send a note, too! Love your brother," Avaric finished. "Well, I'm glad he's not by himself."

"Avaric, can we trust Chuffrey?" Nessa questioned. "I mean, I don't know him myself." She was worried for her little brother. He had a tendency not to think before he would hang out with anyone. On the other hand, she was glad an adult was looking after him. She just felt a bit uneasy because she didn't know him, that was all. Glinda had never said anything negative about the man as far as she knew, but the blonde was too nice sometimes.

"Of course," he said as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal because her baby brother was involved! "Sir Chuffrey's a good man, descent, too. Nice guy," he replied as he tore up the letter from Nessa's father. She assumed there weren't any clues on it. Why would there be? Her father wasn't stupid as much as she wished he was.

There were many times she wished he was as dumb as a post. If he was, then Glinda and Elphaba would still be there with her. She closed her eyes and pictured Elphaba helping her get ready for the day, and she could clearly see Glinda grooming Marshmallow's beautiful mane as she talked about nonsense or something of deep thought. It could go either way with her. "Nessa, you all right?" Avaric's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said as she blinked her brown orbs a few times. "I'm glad my brother isn't by himself. I worry about him too much these days."

"Maybe you can sleep tonight," Avaric replied with a smile, not a smirk, which was different for him.

"Maybe," she tried to smile, she truly did, but they weren't coming easily.

"And maybe when Shell and Elphaba come back, I can ask them if it's okay for me to ask for your hand in marriage. Er, I mean, ask you to marry me," he blushed at his slip up of the common saying for the girl without any hands to speak of.

"You want me to marry you?" Nessa was taken aback. Why in Oz would Avaric want to marry her? He was a Gillikinese worker, and she was a Munchkinlander without arms. Why would he even consider the thought? She could never raise children on her own, that was for sure. She couldn't even feed or dress herself. For the longest time, Nessa couldn't even walk right. Avaric was a good looking man and could have anyone he wanted- a normal girl. But why in Oz would he choose Nessarose Thropp, daughter of a madman, sibling to a green girl, and a boy who acted too old for twelve?

"I do, that is, if you accept and Elphaba and Shell let me," Avaric said to her. He was blushing! Avaric Tenmeadows never, ever blushed, not even if he woke up naked in the middle of a crowded town!

"But why?" she asked him. "I mean, look at me!"

"I want you to marry me because you are the prettiest, smartest, and the most amazing girl I've ever met and I think I'm in love with you. No, I know I'm in love with you." Love. Nessa never thought any man would ever love her. She thought she'd have to live a life of solitude (well not really because someone would always have to be there to help her).

"Are you sure? You must know I can never care for children or keep up a household. I won't be able to cook you dinner when you get home from work or do much of anything," Nessa replied. She didn't want him to get stuck in a relationship with her and regret it later.

"We can figure that stuff out. We'd just hire someone. I'm sure Fiyero wouldn't mind giving me a raise. I work for him after all, and he has a lot of money he will never need," he assured her. "And if you want children, you can have them. I promise you we'll make things work. And remember what Glinda's says."

"I can do anything. I know, but I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into," Nessa replied.

"I'm not getting myself into anything other than marrying the girl of my dreams. I know you're young, but we can wait for marriage as long as you'd like." Nessa smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She never thought this moment would ever be happening to her. She had always figured she'd die alone.

"I will marry you," she cried happily. Avaric brought her into a hug and a kiss.

"You don't know how happy this makes me."

"And you don't know how shocked I am," she laughed. "I want to marry you sooner rather than later, but I want to wait for Elphaba and Glinda so they can see me get married. And I want Shell to be there, too. He won't come back unless they're found."

"Of course. I need Fiyero to come back to be my best man," he said.

"I need Shell to give me away," Nessa replied. "I can't choose between Glinda and Elphaba to be my maid of honor. I'm leaning more towards Glinda because she'd be good at getting everything together. I love Elphaba and all, but I doubt she'd know how to put a wedding together."

"How about Elphaba walks down the aisle with Glinda?" Avaric suggested.

"That would be perfect," Nessa sighed, daydreaming of her perfect day, and completely forgetting about Frex's note. Perhaps it was a good thing because it was one less thing she had to have on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"How can they not be here?" Shell yelled in frustration. He and Chuffrey had arrived in a remote village in Munchkinland. People had claimed they had seen a man dragging along a short blonde along with him. One of the merchants said the man claimed his name was Frexpar. He never gave his last name, but Shell knew it had to have been his father. Currently, he and Chuffrey arrived at the small house Frex had been staying in. It was empty. Even the shed (which had human waste in one of the buckets, which meant the two girls had to have been trapped in there) was deserted. Where could Frex have gone?<p>

"Frex is smarter than we thought," Chuffrey sighed. "He must know that people are looking for him. It really isn't much of a secret anyway with the Gale Force on the case and all." He punched the wall in anger, not caring that the wall sported a new hole.

"We were so close…" Shell held back his tears (because men didn't cry, did they?) and slumped against the wall.

"Maybe we can get some information from some of the other people here. Either we will find them or Fiyero and the Gale Force will."

"I hope you're right," Shell sighed as he was hoisted back up to his feet by Chuffrey.

* * *

><p>Elphaba forced herself to wake up. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She noted that she wasn't in the carriage anymore, but it seemed as if they were in a cellar instead of a shed or something this time. The window was a small slit towards the ceiling. She could see the grass growing near it- blocking the daylight. She blinked and rubbed her eyes more to clear the sleep out of them. She scoped out the room (there wasn't much, just two buckets, a chair, and a ratty old blanket) and found Glinda sprawled out and passed out on the floor.<p>

Elphaba approached her, and noticed Glinda's dress was pulled up to her waist. It sickened her that Frex would violate her whilst she was sleeping. The green girl was convinced the blonde was innocent. She no longer believed Glinda was against her, and she truly knew she loved her with everything she had. She covered up Glinda's pale legs and pulled her head into her lap. Elphaba hated that she brought her into this mess. Nessa and Shell should have never sent for help because then nobody would be hurt (except herself, but one person hurting was better than more). She stroked the blonde curls lovingly and hoped the poor girl wasn't in too much pain when she woke up.

The green girl was startled when she heard Glinda whimper. She had to hold back her tears so she wouldn't burn herself. "Glinda," Elphaba whispered. "I'm so sorry. He's never going to get you again. And if he does, it's over my dead body." Glinda had been so brave when she took all of the abuse that was really meant for her. She had been brave even back when her parents wanted her to marry Chuffrey, then Fiyero, and even when she was little, she had been brave. Elphaba felt she had never been such a thing, but now it was her time to be brave. She would take all of the abuse and she'd hold Glinda close to her and help her through everything. She couldn't believe just a few days (or weeks, she had no way of knowing) ago, she contemplated taking her life away with that bucket of water. She was glad she pulled her arm out of it before it burned her to death. She wouldn't tell Glinda, she couldn't. She didn't need to add more stress to her, plus she was pregnant. Oz, what were they going to do?

Elphaba didn't mind that she was pregnant. It was bound to happen considering how often the prince and the Gillikinese girl slept together. She just didn't want Glinda to have her baby in these conditions. Her thoughts were interrupted when Glinda began to stir. "Elphie," she said, giving a small smile. Her pale hand stroked a green cheek before it plopped down on the floor.

"Hello there sleepyhead," Elphaba attempted to smile back.

"I want to go home, Elphie." It broke Elphaba's heart to hear her say that. She wished she could just send her home-teleport her if she had to. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen. The most she could do was attempt to tackle Frex and run out the door with the blonde. However, her father would win and they'd still be stuck in the horrible room, or cellar, wherever they were.

"I know, my sweet, I know," Elphaba said stroking her hair.

"I wonder what Nessa's doing," Glinda said with her eyes closed. "Maybe she's teaching herself how to feed herself. That would be nice for her, don't you think?"

"Mmhmm," Elphaba nodded, knowing she'd start crying if she said anything further. Hearing Glinda say these things made her so upset.

"I'm going to ask my father to send Shell to school. I'm sure father will pay for it. I think he thinks of Shell as the son he never had. He always wanted a son," Glinda continued. "Maybe I'll have a son. But I'd love to have a daughter to dress up and spoil. I wonder if Fiyero will be happy to have a baby. Maybe he won't be, but that'll make things easier, right Elphie? Elphie?" she said again when Elphaba failed to respond.

"Sorry, I…" Elphaba trailed as she closed her eyes shut to stop tears from forming.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elphaba opened her eyes and she was met with Glinda's blue ones. "I'm just trying to think about good things. I'm tired of thinking about our predicament. Can we pretend that we aren't here? That this is just some game or a horrible dream?"

"I don't think so, my sweet," Elphaba said as she kept her tears at bay. She had never seen Glinda so weak before. The poor thing was probably exhausted and sore all over. Elphaba should have been the one to be abused, not poor, delicate Glinda.

"Then can you make sure he doesn't get me again? I thought I could handle all of this, but I'm just exhausted," Glinda sighed, closing her eyes to prove the point. "Well, at least not today. I just want to relax."

"He's never going to lay a finger on you again," Elphaba assured her. "It's my turn to protect you," Elphaba replied.

"Lay down with me, Elphie." Elphaba obliged.

* * *

><p>"I want to go search for them," Nessarose stated when she walked into the living room where Mrs. Arduenna, Avaric and Boq were sitting. She stood in front of them with a look of determination on her face. The two boys were speechless, and were surprised at her directness towards her decision. Nessa had been thinking about this a lot, and she couldn't sit in that chair and pray to something that obviously wasn't going to be of much assistance. She had to do something, even if it meant she'd go by herself. She'd learn to take care of herself, obviously; she would have to in order to survive.<p>

"That is too dangerous, even for myself," Mrs. Arduenna said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her tea.

"I can't just sit in that chair anymore and pray all day and night. Praying has never gotten me anywhere, and I doubt anything is listening," Nessa replied. "I feel like the four of us should help the others."

"The Gale Force is on the case," the blonde woman said. "They are far better at solving mysteries than we are, Nessarose." She set her tea down on the coaster on the table. Nessa couldn't believe this woman wasn't out searching for her own daughter. She hadn't even seemed worried when she found out about the news that her daughter was captured months ago.

"I know, but shouldn't we at least put some effort into finding them?" Nessa questioned. She did her best to keep her temper under control. She hadn't noticed Avaric and Boq slowly slipping out of the room, probably knowing something was going to happen.

"I would love to go search for Elphaba, but I don't think I would be very good at it. I can barely find my way out of a closet!" Mrs. Arduenna's joke failed miserably. Nessa pressed her lips together in order to stop herself from saying something incredibly stupid. It bothered her that the blonde didn't mention that she'd love to go search for her own daughter.

"Look Mrs. Arduenna, I appreciate everything you've done for my family and me, but I can't believe you can sit here and not care about the whereabouts of your own daughter! I may have no arms, but I do have a brain," Nessa glared at her. "If you care just a little, you would know how long they've been gone." She saw the blank look on the older woman's face. "You don't know, do you?"

"Of course I do! I've been counting the days."

"Then how long have Glinda and Elphaba been gone?" Nessa snapped at her.

"Well, I… two months," Mrs. Arduenna tried.

"Try three months, one week, and five days," Nessa spat. If she had arms, she'd be crossing them or punching the perfect wrinkle free face in front of her.

"My Oz, time flies by," Mrs. Arduenna faked and put a hand over her heart.

"I can't stay here anymore," Nessarose said and backed up slightly. She closed her eyes for a moment before focusing them again. It made her sick to think that Glinda's mother didn't seem to care too much about her. However, she seemed to care about Shell, Nessa, and Elphaba. The woman made no sense.

"Yes you can!" she exclaimed. "What would I do without you three in my life?" There she was excluding her poor daughter again. No wonder Glinda never spoke to her!

"Maybe you can focus on your daughter. Actually, I don't think I'll even let her stay here." Somehow, Mrs. Arduenna was tolerating Nessa's behavior. Perhaps it was because she spoke the truth and she knew it. She didn't even fight back the way Nessa thought she would.

"And where do you plan on taking her? To the streets? She wouldn't last a day on them."

"Well, she's lasting being captured by _him_."

"She's probably dead."

"What in Oz makes you say that?"

"Because I know her. She wouldn't last a day in such harsh conditions, or he killed her. He probably killed her to keep her mouth shut about the whole ordeal and their whereabouts. He really only wanted you, Shell, and Elphaba. Why would he keep a random girl?" Nessa was silent after that.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up to Glinda holding her tightly. She was confused to why she would be in a panic, but then she realized that Frex was in the room with them. He had locked the door she could tell, so there was no possible way to escape. The green girl was surprised that she didn't wake up when he entered the room. It was obvious he was coming to fetch Glinda. She wasn't stupid. He was saying horrible things to the blonde, making said girl to cry and hold onto Elphaba tighter if it were even possible. The poor girl was gripping Elphaba's dress so hard, her knuckles were white. "You aren't taking her," Elphaba stated. She held her fear back to make it seem as if she wasn't scared. In reality, she was terrified, but it was her turn to be brave.<p>

Since she spoke, he barked at her. However, she wasn't finding herself afraid of the loud noises- she had heard louder noises at the train station. Loud things weren't bothering her anymore. And since she could anticipate the pain, she realized it would never hurt more than it ever did, so why be afraid of something that she knew was bound to happen? She held Glinda close to her, bringing her onto her lap once she sat up. "Hand her over," Frexpar said, realizing that Elphaba wouldn't respond the way he wanted her to.

"No. She isn't yours, and I won't let you hurt her anymore," Elphaba said, looking up at him. She saw her father flinch when she made eye contact with him, something she had never done as far back as she could remember.

"Give her to me or there will be serious consequences," he stated angrily. Glinda shook in her arms, completely terrified. The poor thing had been through so much.

"The only way you are going to get her is if you kill me. However, we both know that you won't because if you were going to, I would have been dead a long time ago," Elphaba said. Her father backed up a bit when he saw her rising to her feet and forcing Glinda to stand behind her. Frex left the room for just a second before he returned with a whip in his right hand. He struck the floor first to intimidate her, but she didn't flinch like she usually did. Elphaba stood her ground and made sure Glinda was behind her at all costs.

Glinda couldn't find her voice. She wanted to protest and tell Elphaba to get away from him, but she was too scared to say a word. It was true she didn't want to get hurt anymore or be used, but she promised Elphaba she wouldn't get hurt again. She had already broken her other promise- that she'd be safe. If Elphaba got hurt, would she turn on Glinda again and hurt her? The blonde was terrified to know the answer. She didn't think she could ever be by herself in this horrible situation again.

Glinda jumped when Frex struck Elphaba with his whip. The green girl didn't make a sound, nor did she move other than turning around to face Glinda as he struck her back. Elphaba clung to Glinda's arms, most likely so she wouldn't fall down. Glinda did her best to support her. She looked up into brown eyes and saw the green girl forcing a small smile. Glinda wanted to cry out, but if she did, Elphaba might be hurt even further. "Good for nothing," Frex mumbled as he kicked the raven haired girl behind the legs, making her collapse. Glinda slowly brought Elphaba down to the floor so that the two were kneeling. She held her hands and squeezed them to reassure her that she was still there.

Frex continued to strike Elphaba. When he finished, he slammed the door behind him, locking it without saying another word. "You're okay?" Elphaba managed to say weakly. Glinda's eyes filled with tears. She hated seeing her girlfriend in pain.

"It's me who should be asking you that," Glinda smiled weakly and kissed Elphaba's cheek. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did," Elphaba said as she slowly laid down onto her stomach. Glinda darted to fetch the one blanket they had and used it to try and clot the horrible gashes on her back. "You shouldn't get hurt anymore. It isn't you he wanted in the first place. You shouldn't be here."

"Elphie, you shouldn't be here, either. And you shouldn't have to get hurt anymore," Glinda said to her as she attempted to tend to Elphaba's wounds. It was difficult due to the lack of supplies, but she was doing her best.

"Why do you love me so much?" Elphaba questioned her.

"Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and you make me feel special," Glinda said to her.

"I don't seem to understand how that is possible."

"Well it is, Elphaba Thropp, and you should get used to it," Glinda leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, my sweet."

"I love you too, Elphie." Their moment was interrupted by a banging on the window. Elphaba managed to stand up and look out the window. Glinda bit the inside of her cheek, hoping her wounds wouldn't open back up. Suddenly, Elphaba got the chair and started hitting the window, shattering the glass. "Elphie, what are you doing? It's going to get cold in here! Well, colder, and you'll let the bugs in!" the blonde explained.

"There's a monkey outside," Elphaba said as she put the chair down to stand on it to comfortably see out the window. Glinda put her hands on her hips. It was odd how Elphaba could be abused one minute, and then seemed to forget about it in another. "He has food," Elphaba said as a loaf of bread was slipped through. She handed it off to Glinda, along with a couple of apples and a glass bottle filled with water. Glinda wished she was smaller so she could fit through the window.

"Thank you. I bet you knew we've been down here, huh?" Elphaba spoke to the monkey. "I'm assuming you're going to send us food. If you could, send some blankets down. It gets awfully cold down here. It doesn't bother me too much, but Glinda seems to shiver quite violently. I can't thank you enough. When we get out of here, we're definitely going to repay you. Sorry, my name is Elphaba. I think I'll call you Chistery because of the sounds you make. You like that?" Elphaba continued to converse with the monkey, although it only chattered meaningless noises in response. Apparently, he had brought blankets with him that Elphaba handed off to Glinda again.

Elphaba stepped off of the chair slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself. Glinda helped her and wondered what was going on. "We aren't going to starve anymore. Your baby will be nice and healthy, don't you worry. Chistery is going to bring us food whenever he can." Glinda threw her arms around Elphaba, the green girl holding her close.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Nessarose sneaked down into the parlor where Mrs. Arduenna would sit every night. And just like every night, Nessa would watch the blonde light a candle and sit in the light only the flame produced. Usually, she sat in silence, but for some reason, Glinda's mother opened her mouth, as if she was going to speak. Nessa held her breath when she heard Mrs. Arduenna muttering something. "Please be okay, my baby. I know you were never perfect, but I want you back. Please come back to me. I can't take this pain anymore. I need you." Nessa crept closer and hid in the shadows the night produced in the room.

This whole time, she thought Mrs. Arduenna was cold and distant towards her daughter. In fact, Nessa thought she hated her very being simply because of who she was. It was obvious Mrs. Arduenna only cared for the high social class's thoughts, and if that meant disowning her own daughter, so be it. However, Nessa was beginning to see that she was wrong about the older blonde. She did love her daughter. It was obvious due to the fact she would light the candle for Glinda every night, hoping she'd come home to follow the light.

Nessa knew it was ridiculous, but she felt bad for this woman. She seemed so perfect and strong, but really, she was just like her daughter had once been. She wasn't happy. Not for the same reasons, of course, but she was trapped in other ways. Her expectations were higher while she had less priveleges. No wonder she had sent Glinda to Shiz while she could. "Glinda, sweetie, please come home. I'll let you do whatever it is you want if you come back to me. I'm so sorry. Please be alive, baby. I will not judge you. Just come home safe to me. I know you're different, and I am fine with it now. I'll let you date all the pretty women you want as long as you're safe. I know we've had our differences, Glinda, but I promise to listen to you. I promise to try and understand no matter how hard it is. I love you." Nessarose had to hold back her tears. She bit the inside of her cheek so that she wouldn't cry out. "Nessa, I know you are there." The brunette jumped, shocked that she noticed her. "Please, come sit."

"Yes Mrs. Arduenna." Nessa made her way over to the couch. She sat down beside the elegant woman whose nightgowns looked as if they were more expensive than her clothes she wore into town.

"I know you think I'm shallow for treating my daughter the way I do. I know you must think I'm a horrible person."

"No, not at all. You took me, Elphaba, and Shell in when we had no where to go. I just think Glinda deserves the same, if not more, attention than you give the three of us. I mean, she's your daughter."

"Don't I know it," Mrs. Arduenna sighed. "But what if it's too late to give her what she deserves?"

"Maybe it isn't too late. I think she and Elphaba are still alive. Somebody will find them," Nessa tried to ease her own nerves as well.

"I know Elphaba's alive. There's not a doubt about that. But Glinda- she's so little and vulnerable. She's fragile."

"She may be little, but she isn't a porcelain doll. She's one of the strongest people I have ever met," Nessa said. "I think you're underestimating to what she can endure. I think she's the kind of girl who can take a beating, but live through it."

"How I wish I could be as confident as you. I worry about my little Galinda-er Glinda. I'm still getting used to the name change," Mrs. Arduenna said. She wrapped her thin arms around Nessa and pulled her towards her. The brunette leaned into her, desperately trying to show some kind of affection. The brunette liked to think of this woman as a mother because she barely remembered her own. She just wished she had been nicer to Glinda.

"Glinda and Elphaba are in love," Nessa whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Arduenna pulled back and held Nessa's shoulders.

"Glinda and Elphaba are in love," the armless girl repeated.

"How do you…?"

"The way they look at each other, and how happy they are together."

"Fine," Mrs. Arduenna said after a few moments of silence. "If Elphaba makes Glinda happy, then I don't have a problem with it. But the rest of society will."

* * *

><p>Chistery, the snow monkey, had been sending in some food and water for the two girls. The only thing was, he couldn't get enough food all of the time, so there were days when Elphaba would give up her share and have the blonde eat it. After all, Elphaba wasn't about to make Glinda and the baby starve. It was obvious she was pregnant, the baby bump was definitely showing. Elphaba was beginning to wonder when Glinda would have it, and she wondered what she'd do. She had read books about women having babies. There weren't a ton of details, but she had gotten the gist of it. "Elphie, what are you thinking about?" Glinda asked and sat down on the floor beside her. Elphaba smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Just you and how I'm so lucky to have you," the green girl said and kissed her forehead. The blonde giggled cutely and looked up at her.

"You know how to flatter a girl," Glinda said and rested her head on her shoulder. Elphaba rested her chin on blonde curls. She began to wonder where her father was, and if he'd ever come back. It had been quite some time since the last time he came in there. Perhaps he was waiting for them to starve to death? She didn't know, nor did she care. She was just glad that Chistery was helping them as much as he could. All of a sudden, Glinda gasped.

"What is it, my sweet?" she asked with only concern.

"The baby's been kicking a lot lately, and that one hurt," Glinda said, glaring down at her abdomen. Elphaba chuckled a little, but was silently being thankful that the baby was surviving in these conditions. She put her green hand on Glinda's abdomen and felt a kick.

"It sure packs a good punch," Elphaba said as she began to rub the blonde's stomach. Glinda leaned herself against Elphaba and let out a soft moan as green hands worked their magic. "Are you getting sick again?" she questioned her. Since Glinda wasn't used to these horrible conditions, she had been getting sick quite often. Luckily, she didn't catch anything serious.

"Probably. I think it's just a cold, though," the blonde assured. "Elphie, do you think we'll get out of here soon? Before I have the baby?" It pained Elphaba to see those blue, hopeful eyes staring up at her. She forced a small smile.

"Maybe," she managed to say. She didn't want to lie, nor did she want to tell the truth. For some reason, Elphaba felt they'd never get out of this room. She thought she'd die in here along with the blonde and the baby never to be found. It was a depressing, morbid thought, but it was realistic.

"We're going to get married, right?"

"I already told you we would, my sweet," Elphaba said. She wanted to cry because the blonde was still hoping for the impossible. The poor girl would probably never get out.

"We'll have to figure something out with Fiyero and all because this is his baby, too. You wouldn't mind if he was still in our lives, right? I mean, he's my ex and all, but I think this baby deserves to know who its father is, right?" Glinda chatted on, and Elphaba just nodded, agreeing with what she said. She wouldn't mind if Fiyero was to be around. Overall, he was a nice guy and Elphaba knew Glinda never really loved him. She knew he wasn't a threat. But why was she even thinking about this? Odds were, she'd never see him or anyone ever again, anyway.

* * *

><p>Nessarose sat in front of the window, wishing she was out looking for Glinda and Elphaba. She had this pain in her chest, and it hurt a lot. She was surprised at how much she needed those two considering they hadn't been in her life for too long. For some reason, she found herself running out of the house and into the thunderstorm. If Elphaba and Glinda were going to die, so was she. She couldn't live like this anymore, wondering if those two, plus Shell, were alive. She wished her life was perfect, the one where her family wasn't strange, she wished Elphaba had grown up with her, she wished Shell didn't have to grow up so fast, and most of all, she wished her father wasn't some disturbed psychopath who locked people up before they really had a chance at life.<p>

Nessa fell to the ground, but it wasn't because she lost balance. It was because her legs ached and her lungs burned. She ran so far that she couldn't see the Arduenna's estate. She wanted to kill her father so badly for causing all this. She wished the Unnamed God was real to stop this madness. "Why did you let this happen?" Nessa cried as she looked up into the sky. Her brown hair was sticking to her neck because of the rain. Her tears were staining her cheeks as she called out to her dead mother. "You could have taken us, you could have left him. You knew about Elphaba! Why in Oz would you ever let this happen? Why?" The poor girl just didn't know what to do anymore. She was losing hope, and she felt her sanity slowly slipping away. "It's your fault. Maybe if you stopped drinking or doing whatever it was you did to make you drunk or high, you would have done the right thing. I'm glad you're dead. You wouldn't have been much help if you were alive, anyway."

"Nessarose, thank Oz I was able to find you." Nessa didn't even try to look at Mrs. Arduenna. She didn't care that she caused this woman to get mud on her dress, which she probably did because Nessa had ran through the mud to get there. She felt a cloak drape over her shoulders as she was pulled up to her feet.

"Why?" Nessa whispered.

"Let's go back home," Mrs. Arduenna said as she led Nessa back into the house. The brunette went to bed that night crying as the blonde woman rubbed her back in a motherly fashion. She wished she was still out there in the rain. She wished she'd catch pneumonia or something and just die. Why did she deserve to be in a large estate being well fed and cared for while Shell was out there looking for Elphaba and Glinda? And why should she be the one who wasn't getting beaten? Why did Elphaba have to suffer so much? Why did Glinda have to be brave that day when Nessa and Shell escaped from that carriage?

"Why can't they be found?" Nessa tried to hold back her oncoming tears. She didn't need to upset the woman whose daughter had been caught. Nessa hadn't known Elphaba for that long, so she could only imagine what Mrs. Arduenna felt.

"I don't know," she replied. "I wish I knew."

"I remember how Glinda would teach me how to do things myself. Like the time she taught me to run. I recall her telling me the first time I'd trip, she'd catch me. The second time, she'd let me fall, but she'd help me up. The third time, she said, I would have to figure out how to stand back up on my own. And then there's Elphaba. I'll always remember how she smiled at me, and how she immediately stepped in and took care of me. It was as if we had known each other forever. I always longed for a sister, and I always had one. And my baby brother, Shell," Nessa choked. "He was annoying sometimes, but what brother isn't? He always knew how to make me laugh when I was sad and he was so protective of me. I want my family to come back. I can't lose them now. I just- I can't. But I think I already have."

"You didn't lose them. Shell is with Chuffrey, a very responsible person and he has money. I guarantee you Shell's eating well and he isn't caught in this terrible storm." Mrs. Arduenna spoke nothing of Elphaba or Glinda. It was probably too painful to even think about her daughter being beaten (or worse) and trapped in a room with no way of getting out. After a moment of silence, Mrs. Arduenna went to leave the room to go to bed, but Nessa spoke up.

"Please stay here tonight." She felt like a small child, like the times where she'd wake up in the middle of the night and get scared. She used to cry for Nanny, but she could no longer do that anymore. Nanny was gone forever.

"Okay," she replied. "Move over, Nessa, I'm awfully tired." The girl made room for the older woman. She snuggled up against her, letting herself be comforted. She was surprised Glinda's mother would cram into a full sized bed with an armless girl. "Go to sleep." And she did.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"Elphie!" Elphaba heard her name being called. Glinda sounded a bit hysterical, so Elphaba forced herself to wake up. She rubbed her tired eyes for she never slept well, and rolled over to face the blonde. She noted there was sunlight, and therefore, it was time for her to wake up anyway.<p>

"What is it?" Elphaba asked sleepily. It was the one time she was sleeping in.

"Elphie, I…I…think the baby's coming," Glinda said frantically. Elphaba watched her grimace in pain as the contractions were becoming unbearable. She gripped the blanket in her small hands until her knuckles were white.

"All right," Elphaba said as she forced herself to wake up. She managed to pull Glinda's undergarments off of her and covered her up with a blanket. She gave up her pillow for the blonde and rushed to get a washcloth for her. Chistery had come in handy with his kleptomania. He would snatch things from Frex's house and drop them through the window. Knowing the blonde was pregnant, the monkey had gotten towels. He had also stolen some fabric, a needle, and thread. Elphaba found she was quite skilled at making baby clothes. The baby clothes were green upon Glinda's request.

With minimal burns to her hands, Elphaba placed the wet washcloth to place on the blonde's forehead. "Thank you, Elphie," Glinda said and held the green woman's hand.

"Anything for you, my sweet," Elphaba kissed her and placed her other hand on Glinda's abdomen. "Are you okay right now?"

"For the moment. I'm sorry I woke you," Glinda looked up at the green woman with her beautiful, innocent blue eyes.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did," Elphaba kissed her cheek. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company until Glinda had another contraction. She gripped Elphaba's hand and squeezed it as hard as she could. Elphaba bit the inside of her cheek as she stroked blonde hair lovingly. Glinda moaned in pain and tried to twist her body into a more comfortable position, but to no avail. She settled on staying on her back for the time being.

"Elphie," she said in her complaining voice. "Why did Fiyero do this to me? I swear, next time I see him, I'll kill him," she stated angrily and squeezed the green hand harder if that were even possible. Elphaba never knew that someone so small could be so strong.

"I'm sure you will," Elphaba winced.

"What are you wincing about? I'm the one about to have something the size of a watermelon come out of something the size of a pea!" Glinda yelled. "I'm sorry," her face softened.

"It's all right," Elphaba said. Glinda let go of her hand. Elphaba flexed her digits and was glad when she found nothing to be broken. "You're having a baby. You're allowed to be emotional."

"Thank you for understanding," Glinda gave her a weak smile as the green woman wiped the sweat from her face. "I don't think this baby is coming anytime soon and I'm tired of just laying here."

"Why don't you walk around for a bit?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Help me up?"

"Of course, my sweet," Elphaba said as she helped her up to her feet. Whenever the contractions would come, she'd grip onto Elphaba and stop walking. The green girl would have to hold her up so she didn't fall onto the unwelcoming hard floor.

"I need to lay down," she said almost out of breath. Elphaba set her back down.

"They seem to be closer together," Elphaba said. "Would you mind if I checked to see how things are progressing down there?" she blushed.

"Be my guest," Glinda said. Elphaba peered in between her legs and saw that her water just broke. "I think I peed myself, though."

"No, your water broke," Elphaba said to her and covered her back up with the blankets. Elphaba heard Chistery knocking on the side of the broken window. Elphaba kissed her girlfriend and hurried over to the monkey.

"Elphaba Thropp, get back here!" Glinda shouted.

"Ba…baby?" Chistery stuttered. He was learning how to speak from his lessons with Elphaba.

"How could you tell?" Elphaba asked sarcastically. "Could you deliver whatever it is later?"

"I help?"

"If you can fit through the window," Elphaba said uncertainly. The monkey nodded and managed to wiggle himself through. Elphaba remembered he had never been able to slip through before, so he must have lost some weight to get in. Either that, or it just dawned on her that a majority of the food he gave them was the food he would eat if they weren't there. Why hadn't she thought of this before? Elphaba felt like a jerk for taking his food. She helped Chistery down onto the ground and the two rushed over to Glinda.

"What's Chistery doing in here?" she panted.

"He's here to help." The monkey nodded in confirmation and rushed to get some towels and brought over a bucket of water.

"I don't need him seeing me like this," Glinda replied, tears in her eyes from the pain she had been enduring for quite some time.

"He's going to help you, my sweet. It would make things easier for the both of us." Glinda nodded and held her hand.

"I feel like I need to start pushing," she said. Elphaba lifted the blonde's dress up, but kept most of the blanket on her.

"Do what your body's telling you, my sweet. You'll be okay." Glinda nodded and began pushing. After what seemed like hours and no progress, Elphaba was beginning to get worried. She wondered if a baby could even fit through her considering she was so small. Eventually, Elphaba could see the baby's head. However, it seemed as if the baby wouldn't come out any further. Glinda looked exhausted and she still had to deliver the baby.

Chistery looked worried, too. He had animal instincts, and obviously by the look on his face, something was wrong. "Glinda, we need to try this another way."

"Elphie, I don't think there is another way," Glinda panted and accepted the water Chistery offered her.

"I want you to kneel on the floor, okay?" Elphaba said as she started lifting Glinda up.

"I can't," Glinda cried, but she was forced into a kneeling position. Elphaba held her up as well as made sure her dress didn't get in the way of anything. Without being told, Chistery took a towel and held it underneath her in anticipation to catch the baby.

"You're okay, my sweet. You can do it," she encouraged as Glinda screamed to get the baby out of her. Elphaba gripped her tighter and held her up, hoping everything would turn out okay.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nessa,<em>

_I have some great news! So the other day, Chuffrey and I made some progress. We found out exactly where Frex took Elphaba and Glinda! They are somewhere in the outskirts of Munchkinland, like in a forest somewhere where there's barely any civilization. Apparently, this Gorilla claimed he saw Frexpar Thropp out late at night with a horse and wagon. We're moving quickly now._

_On our journey there, we happened to bump into Fiyero who had the same lead as us, except a Munchkin claimed to have seen Frex mysteriously leaving the village in the middle of the night. I promise the three of us will save them, soon. Since Frex isn't anywhere near anything, he doesn't get news, I presume, so he won't know that we are still on the search for him._

_Hang in there, Nessa. Soon, Glinda and Elphaba will be home._

_I have to go now. _

_Love, Shell_

Nessarose had tears of joy falling down her cheeks after she read the letter. Avaric hugged her tightly and had to hold back his own tears. She couldn't describe how happy she was to hear from Shell. She hoped the next note would say that they were all coming home. Perhaps this nightmare would be over within a week or so. "I can't believe it. They found them!" Nessa exclaimed. "I think they'll come home, right? You don't think either of them are dead, do you?" she asked her fiancé.

"Both of them are strong girls," he said. "I'm sure they survived and they will be back before you know it."

"I sure hope so," Nessa said and then paused for a moment, remembering what she had read in the letter. She noted how Shell referred to their father as Frex. She wondered if she should be calling him Frex, too, because of the horrors he had done. But she couldn't think of him as Frex, just father like he had always been. "Why am I still so attached?"

"Well, Elphaba is your sister, and Glinda is practically your sister," Avaric said as he sat down on the sofa and pulled Nessa onto his lap. The brunette rolled her eyes and shifted her body towards him so she was facing him.

"I mean why am I still attached to my father? I hate what he has done, but I can't think of him as just Frexpar Thropp like my brother," Nessa explained.

"Well, he's your dad. My dad was an alcoholic and abused my mother, but I still think of him as my dad. I guess things like this are complicated."

"I wish my life was simpler."

"It'll get much simpler once those two come back. And when all this drama is over, you're going to wish for something to happen, like getting hit by a flying house or something."

"A flying house? I think you're on something, Avaric," she smiled as he pecked her cheek.

* * *

><p>Glinda had been placed down on what they called a bed which was just a pile of blankets and two pillows that were placed on the floor. She was still breathing heavily after she just gave birth to her baby. She hadn't had a chance to hold it because Elphaba was helping Chistery wash the baby up. Needless to say, the blonde was glad that was all over. She vowed never to give birth to another baby ever again. She was satisfied with just adopting, she now knew.<p>

She recalled how scared she was when her baby didn't cry right away. She thought something had gone wrong, but once Elphaba forced the fluid from its lungs, the baby gave a strong cry that made Glinda sigh and cry with joy that her baby seemed to survive with the lack of food it most likely received. She felt as if she was a terrible mother already. "Here he is," Elphaba said. Glinda managed to sit up briefly to hold her baby. Elphaba had said he, which meant she had a boy. The green woman sat behind her to hold her up so she could relax. Glinda was thankful to have such a wonderful girlfriend. "I will admit, he does seem kind of small, but that might just be genetic." Glinda smiled, but then realized what she had meant.

"Oh, stop it, Elphie," Glinda replied. "I'm not that small."

"Of course not, my sweet," she chuckled softly so she wouldn't disturb the baby. Glinda looked down at her baby, noting his features. His skin color was already a couple of shades darker than hers. He looked up at her with his bright blue eyes. She wondered if those were the color of her own eyes, or Fiyero's. She hadn't been too observant. And then it hit her. She didn't have a name for him.

"Elphie, I never even thought of a name!" Glinda exclaimed, albeit tiredly.

"You needn't name him right away," Elphaba said as she stroked matted blonde curls. "Take your time. Maybe wait and see if Fiyero has any input after he gets over the shock."

"You wouldn't mind if Fiyero had any input?"

"Of course not. This is his child, not mine."

"But what if we aren't saved?"

"Give it another couple of weeks, or whatever we think a couple of weeks is," Elphaba tried.

"Elphie, lay down with me, with us. And thank you for everything. And thank you, Chistery for your help. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Well…come…" Chistery managed to say.

"You can come lay down with us, too," Glinda chuckled when the monkey cuddled up between the two woman as he looked at the baby with interest.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>"Nessarose, why do you stare at me like that?" Frex said as he looked at his youngest daughter. He was completely drunk and his words slurred. He wondered how she had slipped in and found him without even him noticing. He had opened his eyes and she was there. She looked as he remembered her, although, she had arms crossed against her chest.<p>

"You're a disgusting person," she spat in a manor unlike her. The brunette was usually so sweet.

"I'm sorry I drank. I know the Unnamed God wouldn't approve of this," he said as he ran a hand through his hair that was damped with sweat.

"I don't care that you drank compared to the horrors you have committed. Everything you preach, you don't do."

"What horrors?" Frexpar Thropp asked.

"Take a guess, father dearest," Nessa said and took a seat in the chair across from him. She folded her hands in her lap and stared him in the eyes. Something about her was cold about her.

"I haven't the faintest clue," he said, his words clearing up quickly. His drunken slurs were disappearing.

"You're keeping two women captive in a fucking cellar. Don't you see anything wrong with that? Doesn't it sicken you you've caused poor Elphaba to suffer since age three and then you lock up another girl."

"You don't understand, my poor Nessa."

"I am not your Nessa, nor am I poor. And the fact that you see nothing wrong with this sickens me," Nessa spat and stood up. She began to walk out of the room. Frex, unable to stand for some reason, couldn't go after her. He missed his darling Nessarose so much, but he couldn't even stand.

"Wait, Nessarose, please let me explain!" She turned around and stood in the doorway, impatiently tapping her foot. He walked so beautifully- he had never seen her walking let alone so graceful before. He took her stare as a way of telling him to say something. "Elphaba is green and allergic to water. She's an abomination. Have you ever seen anyone look like her before? I think not."

"I haven't seen anyone look like me before. Am I an abomination?" Nessa countered.

"You have normal skin. You look normal."

"From what I remember I look more abnormal than Elphaba. I have no arms, remember?" Suddenly, her arms disappeared and he was shocked.

"Why did you just have arms…and now they're gone?" Frex questioned.

"Because you just remembered that I didn't. Secretly, you've always wanted me to have arms and to be a whole physical person despite the fact you loved that people pitied you for having such a crippled daughter."

"Nessarose…" he trailed, unable to think of anything further to say because what she had said, was in fact, true.

"I don't understand what went wrong with you. You had a normal upbringing, so that's not an excuse. Perhaps you're just insane? Emotionally disturbed? But what caused this? What made you so, how do I put this, odd? Nothing, that's why. There's no excuse. You locked up my sister and Glinda. Why? I don't get you," Nessarose said as she began to let the tears fall from her eyes. Frex wanted to comfort her, but when he finally got up, she stepped away from him. "I hate you, father. Don't you dare touch me. I'm going to go set them free."

"There's no one to save. They are probably dead," Frex replied. He wanted to say so much more, but the words refused to leave his mouth. "I haven't fed them in months. Their bodies are probably rotting."

"They're still alive," Nessarose said. "They are stronger than you think, especially Elphaba. And once I save her, I am going to give her the option of killing you. She probably won't. I'll ask Glinda if she'd like to kill you. She probably couldn't stomach it. So later tonight, I'm going to have to kill you."

Frexpar Thropp woke up with a cold sweat. His breathing was irregular as he panted to catch his breath. His daughter, Nessarose, was nowhere in sight. That had all been a dream. He was relieved. But his dream got him thinking: were they really dead?

* * *

><p>Glinda sat on the floor breastfeeding her baby. She herself was starving, but she wouldn't tell Elphaba nor Chistery. The poor monkey was slowly becoming thinner and thinner because he was giving up all of his food to the women. She couldn't even imagine the pain in his stomach if hers was this terrible. She wondered if Elphaba had ever starved so much, and she assumed that she had.<p>

Once her baby finished, she covered herself up and burped him. She was lucky she had such a calm baby. She had feared that he would be like how she was when she was an infant. Apparently, Ama Cutch didn't sleep for a year and a half. Maybe the baby could tell she was suffering and didn't want to cause any more trouble. Of course she knew that wasn't true because babies couldn't reason, although, she had read somewhere that they could sense things that were wrong, and maybe he knew something was wrong.

Glinda still didn't know what to name him. She wished she could think of a name, but one moment she'd like the sound of a name, and in another, she'd hate it. She looked over at Elphaba who had fallen asleep. She smiled, glad that the green woman finally let herself sleep for once.

For some reason, Glinda felt like crying. She just wanted to get out of this room. She didn't even know whether or not it smelled in there. She assumed that it had a strong odor to someone who hadn't spent any time in there. Her head snapped towards the door when she heard a click. She rushed over to Elphaba and knelt beside her. With one arm she held her child, and with the other she shook her love awake. "Elphie, please get up," she cried. She didn't want to face Frex alone, although she wish she could so she didn't have to let Elphaba suffer anymore. "He's back." She watched brown eyes open, and the green woman bolted up.

"Get in that corner over there," Elphaba commanded. Glinda held her son close to her and nodded. She knew it wasn't the time to be arguing. She crouched into the corner just before Frex came into the room. He looked shocked that he saw them. He probably thought they were dead considering he never came in to feed them anymore.

"How in Oz are you two still alive?" he questioned angrily. "You are supposed to- is that a baby?" He went to approach Glinda. She clutched her child to her firmly so he wouldn't be able to take him. "He must die," he spat as he slapped Elphaba away whom had been blocking him. He went to grab for the baby.

"You are not murdering her baby," Elphaba said as she let her slim fingers wrap around his neck. Glinda smiled, for Elphaba finally had the courage to fight back. She was strong enough, unlike Glinda. The blonde knew she was weak and the typical damsel in distress. Frex tried to pry her hands off, but he was too drunk to do anything. Glinda wondered why he would come in this intoxicated. She watched as Elphaba strangled him further, but he had been able to break free. Glinda shut her eyes as she heard him beating Elphaba.

"Now," he said. Glinda opened her eyes and saw him staring into her face. "Give me the baby and I won't lay a finger on you, you pretty girl." He put a hand up her though and crept closer and closer to her center. Her son began crying, probably feeling his mother's distress and fear. She closed her eyes as she let him get closer and closer until she heard a smack. She looked up and saw Elphaba had used a rock Chistery had given her as a gift to bash his head. Frex passed out upon impact, his head trailing a trickle of blood down his forehead.

"He's only knocked out," Elphaba said. She took the baby from Glinda's arms so the blonde could stand up. She handed him back to her and took her free hand. "Let's get out of here." The door had been carelessly left open, so the two rushed up the stairs and out of the horrible prison. Glinda loved feeling the wind in her hair, the grass on her feet (for she hadn't any shoes) and the sun on her skin. They were free!

"Oh, Elphie, this is wonderful!" she cheered. "Look, baby, we're outside!" she said to him. He stopped crying and looked at his surroundings.

"Yes it is, my sweet, but we must get out of here." Elphaba began to walk towards the house. Glinda had been in there many times, but Elphaba hadn't even seen the place. However, she entered the house as if she'd been there before. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked the blonde.

"Down the hall on the first right," Glinda replied. Elphaba nodded and headed that way whilst Glinda followed her. Even though the man was knocked out, she was not going to be left alone.

"Just as I thought," Elphaba said as she opened the medicine cabinet above the sink. "I knew he kept my oils in here."

"I never understood why he let you have the oils in the first place," Glinda replied as Elphaba gathered a few in her hands.

"Me either," she admitted. "But I've got to get clean somehow."

"A bath sounds amazing right now," Glinda said, imagining the warm water caressing her skin and taking off all of the sweat and grime off of her body.

"We can't bathe here, my sweet," Elphaba chuckled. "We're just going to grab some things and run to the nearest town for help."

"Why do you have to make so much sense right now?" Glinda whined as they left the bathroom. Elphaba only cackled in response as they made their way into a bedroom. Elphaba had a look of confusion on her face when she saw it because it was decorated for a teenage girl, sort of. "This is supposed to be Nessa's room," Glinda whispered, unable to use her full voice. "He always hoped she'd come back. It looks the same as it did in the other house, actually."

"Help me find a bag," Elphaba said as she kept a straight face. "Never mind, you sit down and put the baby down for a little bit." Glinda nodded and placed her son on the bed next to her as she took a seat. She made sure to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't roll over. Elphaba managed to find a bag and the three went back down the stairs and grabbed some food. Glinda immediately ate an apple as did Elphaba. Glinda looked out the window and had to stop herself from screaming when she saw Frex approaching the house.

"Elphie," she said. "He's coming."

"Let's get out of here. And you must promise me you will run as fast as you can and you keep yourself and that baby safe, you hear me? You are not going to stop if I'm caught," Elphaba said to her as they made their way out the front door.

"Elphie, don't make me promise to abandon you," Glinda said as she ran with Elphaba behind her. She knew the green woman could outrun her for she was much taller and she wasn't carrying a baby. Elphaba ignored her and made sure she kept Glinda going as fast as she could. The blonde could hear Frex screaming at them. She wanted to turn around to see him, but her girlfriend wouldn't let her because it might slow her down.

"He can't keep up," Elphaba assured her. "He's too drunk." Eventually, they reached a forest and hid amongst the trees after running for what seemed like forever. The sun was beginning to set once they caught their breath. Glinda fed her baby before he fell asleep. Elphaba had made a fire to keep them warm.

"We're free, Elphie," Glinda said as she rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

"I want him to have a great life, my sweet," Elphaba said as she looked at the sleeping baby in the empty bag. "I don't want him to have the life I had. No child deserves any kind of torture like that."

"I promise you he will never be locked in a room like that ever again," Glinda assured her.

"Please make sure that he won't. Even if he turns out to have something wrong with him, please promise me he will never live a life like mine."

"Elphaba, I promise you that no matter what, nothing will happen to him. I won't let him be locked up like that ever."

"How do I know for sure?"

"Because nobody that disgusting will be in his life."

"What if I turn into him?" Elphaba questioned. "What if I become my father? I've already hurt you more than once during all of this. Who says I won't do it again?"

"You were confused," Glinda tried to assure her. "You will never be him. You are nothing like him. And if you were like him, then I wouldn't be with you right now, would I?" Glinda kissed her passionately as she straddled her. "I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

"And I love you as well, my sweet."

The next morning, Elphaba and Glinda were off in search of the closest town. Glinda could only think about getting home and seeing her family again. She wished for them to find her that second, take her in the carriage, and bring her home to a huge family dinner with all of the food she could eat. "Look over there," Elphaba said as she pointed into the distance. "It's a town!"

"We're saved!" Glinda stated happily as the two picked up their pace towards the town. Of course, by the time they reached it, it must have been late at night. Literally nobody was out and the police station was empty. They were tired, hungry, and cold. Elphaba kept an arm wrapped around the blonde as she held her baby close to her to keep the poor thing warm. "Elphie, I can't keep walking tonight."

"I know, my sweet," Elphaba said and kissed the top of her head. "Perhaps someone will be kind enough to let us in, or at least you and him."

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

"I mean, I'm green."

"If they don't take you in, too, I'm not going," Glinda decided as they approached a house. Elphaba kept her mouth shut, probably plotting a way to get the other two into a house without her if she was refused a place to stay. Elphaba knocked on the door and the two stood to wait for an answer. Glinda was relieved to see a light go on and the doorknob turn. Glinda gasped when she saw who it was, and she was utterly speechless.

"Miss Arduenna, thank Oz you are alive!" It was the head mistress of Shiz University, the college Glinda had been able to attend until they stopped letting women attend a higher education again. The older woman brought her into an awkward embrace. "And you must be Miss Thropp. Please, come in, my dears." She closed the door behind them, and Glinda was thrilled to be in a heated home.

"Thank you so much, madame. And I am sorry if we woke you," Glinda said as she took a seat at the kitchen table beside Elphaba. She held her son in her arms as usual.

"Normally I would slam the door in someone's face if they came at such an hour, but my dear, you two were in trouble. I am so glad that you two were able to escape that horrible man," Morrible replied as she prepared some tea and took out leftovers from dinner. Glinda was so happy to be eating some real food and drinking warm tea. She was finally able to fill her stomach and she had forgotten what it was like to feel full.

"We'll just stay the night," Elphaba assured her. "We're going to start our journey back home tomorrow."

"I think you two need to stay here until someone comes to get you in a coach or something," Morrible replied. "I don't think you know how awful you look. And I presume this child is Fiyero's, am I correct? I hope it isn't that man's."

"He's definitely Fiyero's," Glinda said to her. "But I don't want to marry him anymore."

"Oh? And why is that? I remember you two seemed to be getting in trouble quite a lot for public display of affections," Morrible said. Glinda blushed and looked down at the tea in front of her.

"I found someone else. I never really loved him," she confessed. She had no idea why she was even saying this to Morrible. Perhaps it was because she was exhausted and her body ached, therefore, she wasn't thinking straight.

"Oh? And who is this mysterious person?" Morrible questioned.

"Elphaba," Glinda said as she smiled at the green woman.

"I knew there was something off about you the moment we met," she sighed.

"Please don't judge her based on this," Elphaba said to her. "It isn't her fault."

"Oh, I judged her before I figured it out," Morrible chuckled. "And I am sorry to say that I was wrong about you, Miss Arduenna. You aren't as ditzy as I thought you were."

"I'm not?"

"No. Actually, you are a strong woman. I admire that about you. Now, why don't you two go wash up. I'll take care of…"

"He doesn't have a name," Elphaba piped up.

"Oh, well why not? Every child should have a name."

"I wanted to see if Fiyero wanted any input. I was going to name him soon, though," Glinda explained.

"He seems to be about a month and a half old. You might want to come up with a name soon," Morrible replied as she took the child from Glinda's tired arms. The two were led to the bathroom to wash themselves. Glinda couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to be clean again. Morrible said she'd inform the authorities first thing in the morning that Glinda Arduenna and Elphaba Thropp were safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up when the sun was high in the sky with the blonde sleeping in her arms. It was nice to wake up in an actual bed. Although her joints still ached a bit, she felt more refreshed than she had in quite some time. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that they found the house of Glinda's old headmistress from Shiz University. Maybe luck was finally on her side. Maybe things were going to get better. All of a sudden, Morrible came rushing into the room she let the two women stay in. She had opted to take care of the baby for the night so that Glinda could rest up. Elphaba remembered the bruises that she never knew of on the blonde's porcelain skin due to the lack of light where they had been imprisoned. "I don't know how, but Frexpar found you. He must know you're here because he's refusing to leave despite the fact I told him that I never saw you two, and I must say, I am not a terrible liar."<p>

"Please tell me this is a cruel joke," Elphaba said as she went to sit up, waking up Glinda in the process.

"What's going on?" Glinda asked as she squinted while her eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

"He's here," Elphaba said.

"Please tell me it isn't so, Elphie," Glinda said as she clung to her lover.

"I'm afraid it is," Morrible said and handed Glinda the baby. "He already broke into the house. You must get out of here while you can," she insisted.

"But what about you? You have an important position at Shiz. You can't just give yourself up. He'll hurt you," Glinda cried.

"I used to be the headmistress of Shiz. Ever since the Wizard decided that women were incapable of…never mind. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me, should I? Now get out of here before he comes up here and finds you!"

"Where will we go?" Elphaba questioned.

"You can hide in the forest. You can see it from the window. Good luck, girls."

"I owe you my life, Madame," Glinda said. Elphaba thanked her as she climbed out the window- luckily, it was only one story, so it wasn't too difficult to reach the ground. Glinda handed the baby over to Morrible as she climbed out, but Elphaba had to help the shorter girl. Finally, the older woman handed Glinda the baby. Elphaba rushed towards the forest, making sure Glinda was either in front of her or beside her. Elphaba saw Frex in the corner of her eye. He would surely find them if they kept running out in the open, so Elphaba crouched in the bushes. Glinda followed suit. The green woman watched as Frex entered the house.

Were her eyes diseaving her, or was that Fiyero, Shell, and some older man going in after him? She wished she could hear what was going on, but she was almost positive two out of the three men were Shell and Fiyero. "Elphie," Glinda whispered. "Are they who I think they are?"

"I think so. But I don't know who the older man is," Elphaba squinted, trying to see more clearly in the distance.

"That's Sir Chuffrey," Glinda said quietly. "I didn't know he'd be part of the search party."

"Come on," Elphaba said as she stood up. "While Frex is distracted, let's go into the forest." She helped up the blonde who silently agreed with her. They rushed into the forest. Elphaba ignored the sticks and rocks that pressed into her feet. Glinda, on the other hand, had tears going down her cheeks because of them. "We're almost in a good hiding spot, my sweet." Glinda merely nodded and attempted a smile. Elphaba couldn't believe how much this girl endured for her. Finally, she came across a large quoxwood tree with a hole in it, making it look as if it was a cave. Elphaba crouched down and checked it out. Seeing that it was okay, she gestured for Glinda to crawl in with her. It was large enough for three adults, Elphaba noted. Perhaps this was how the primitive people of Oz had lived. It was tall enough for Elphaba to sit in. She was grateful for this because of her tallness. She was actually surprised she wasn't short due to being malnourished half the time. She sometimes wondered how tall she would have been if she had eaten enough.

"I didn't know how short-lived our freedom would be," Glinda sighed as she gave in to the fussing infant and began to let him feed.

"You know, he is a very good baby. I would think babies were harder to take care of than this."

"I know he's good," Glinda said. "I've seen much worse. You barely make a fuss, don't you my handsome baby boy?" Glinda cooed.

As the sun began to set and spending the day in the forest, Elphaba decided she'd go check out Morrible's place. Glinda, of course, told her to stay put and wait, but the green woman felt if she waited too long, the others might be gone and attempt to find them again. She hated leaving Glinda behind, but she had to keep the blonde and that adorable little baby safe.

When Elphaba approached the house, it was too quiet. She cursed, thinking that she had missed them. She knocked on Morrible's door politely, hoping she was still there. She was probably the first person who didn't display any shock at her skin color. "Oh, I'm so glad one of you came back. Master Fiyero is here, but he's in a terrible condition," Morrible said as she led her into the house and into the guestroom. Elphaba wanted to cry (but she didn't) when she saw how horrible he looked. Morrible explained he was bleeding internally and there was nothing nor the local doctor could do. She assumed he only had a few hours left. The Vinkan prince looked incredibly weak. Morrible left the room, knowing that the two probably wanted some alone time before the inevitable happened.

"Elphaba, you're safe," Fiyero said weakly as he smiled at her. Elphaba found herself taking his cold hand in her warm green one. She gave him a small smile.

"For the time being," she stated simply.

"You're lucky he left just an hour ago. Shell and Sir Chuffrey finally got the upper hand and chased him out of here."

"They're still going after him?"

"They are," he nodded. She noticed he wasn't asking about Glinda. It seemed as if he didn't care about her, or he simply didn't care as much about her as he did for Elphaba. The green girl realized a while ago that he did like her. But she didn't like him that way. She wouldn't tell him that, of course. He was on his deathbed after all. He risked his life for the two women, and a baby he didn't know about. His baby.

"Fiyero, there's something you need to know. Glinda had a baby while we were locked up," Elphaba said, wanting to get to the point.

"I swear to Oz, I hope they kill that bastard!" Fiyero exclaimed, but coughed as he tried to catch his breath from his outburst.

"She was pregnant before we were captured, according to her. Fiyero, the baby is yours."

"I'm a father?" Fiyero whispered.

"You are," Elphaba told him. "You have a son."

"What's his name?" his voice was becoming weaker.

"He doesn't have one. Glinda was waiting to be rescued for you to have an input."

"Take me to them. Please, take me to them."

"I don't think you are capable of getting to them. They're hiding in the forest."

"Please," he begged. Elphaba could see he was in terrible shape. He had the right to see his son before…well, Elphaba hoped it didn't come to that.

"I'll go get her. Just hold on for a little longer," she said. She noticed a dark spot forming around his abdominal area, indicating he was bleeding internally. Doctors wouldn't have been able to do anything without further damaging him, she knew. She had read too many medical books over the years not to know that death was inevitable.

"I will," he said, his voice reducing to a hoarse whisper. Elphaba nodded and ran as fast as she could to go fetch Glinda. She was glad it was safe at Morrible's for the time being, but she was so sad that Fiyero had to die. She refused to let her tears shed when she woke up the blonde from her nap as she explained her ex fiance's condition. Tears immediately sprung to blue eyes as she nodded and whispered to her baby.

"We're going to meet daddy."

Eventually, the two made it to Fiyero's side. Glinda sat in a chair beside him. She tried to keep her tears at bay, but she was failing. She looked over to Elphaba who opted to stay in the corner so the two of them could have some time to talk about things. Although he was weak, he was shocked that he really did have a son. Wordlessly, Glinda handed the baby over to him. "He's so small," Fiyero whispered hoarsely. Glinda nodded, knowing that her baby was smaller than average due to the fact he probably didn't get proper nutrients in or out of the womb.

"I'm sorry. I did the best I could," Glinda sniffed. She felt Fiyero grab her hand in his. He weakly ran his thumb over her small hand and smiled up at her, albeit he was in pain.

"I know. And I'm sure Elphaba took good care of you both. I hope she makes you happy."

"You know?" Glinda questioned.

"Madame Morrible told me when Elphaba left to go get you," he forced out. He shouldn't have been talking that much, but he needed to speak with the mother of his child before he died. She knew he was running out of time, but Glinda had to force herself to pretend he was just sick and he was going to get better in order to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you," Glinda said. "I really tried." She admired how he looked at the baby and then back at her. She was glad he didn't reject their son.

"If it helps, I couldn't love you, either," Fiyero tried to laugh, but his body wouldn't let him. Instead, he smiled and attempted to squeeze Glinda's hand.

"Sweet Oz, that makes me feel better," Glinda admitted. "I thought I would be breaking your heart or something."

"Nothing broken here," he joked, but nobody laughed. "I heard you didn't give him a name."

"Any suggestions? I've been going through names in my head, but I'll love something one day, but hate it the next."

"Give him my name. Name him Fiyero," he coughed, then looked down at his son. Glinda's tears fell, knowing that he would have been a great father if he was given a fair chance. Instead, Frex hurt him. Fiyero was trying to save both Glinda and Elphaba, and he let himself get almost killed because of it. He was brave, caring, and most of all, compassionate. Glinda hoped her son inherited his attributes. "But give him Elphaba's name."

"You mean my last name?" Elphaba spoke up, a bit confused.

"Fiyero Arduenna doesn't necessarily roll of the tongue, does it?"

"Are you sure you don't want little Fiyero to take your last name?" Glinda questioned.

"Name him Fiyero Thropp," he replied, giving her a stern look.

"Of course," Glinda choked back a sob.

"Come here," he gestured towards Elphaba, however, he never let go of Glinda's hand. She wondered why he wouldn't considering he didn't love her. But perhaps, they did love each other, but not in the way she loved Elphaba. She did love Fiyero, but moreso as a best friend. Maybe he loved her like that. Elphaba walked over slowly and knelt next to Glinda. "I want you to take good care of Glinda and my son. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise you I will take care of them," Elphaba vowed.

"And Glinda, I want you to promise me you will tell him I existed and make sure to tell him I love him and tell him who I was. I don't want him growing up without him knowing who his father was."

"I promise, Fiyero. He will know about his father. I will make sure of it," Glinda assured him.

"And you, Fiyero," he said to his son, "You have to take care of your mothers, especially Glinda because she can have her head in the clouds sometimes."

"I resent that," the blonde joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"And please respect them both, because they love you so much," Fiyero said weakly. And then, he couldn't speak anymore. Glinda didn't know if it was too painful or he just lost his voice altogether. All the two women could do was sit beside him and try to make him more comfortable. He refused to give up baby Fiyero, for he wanted to spend as much time with his son as he could. A doctor had arrived, but claimed there was nothing to be done. In the meantime, the doctor suggested to keep him comfortable and handed Elphaba a sedative in case he was in too much pain towards the end.

When Fiyero breathed his last breath (the sedative was never used despite how much pain he was in; he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his son), little Fiyero cried. Glinda released Fiyero's hand after kissing it and picked up her son, holding him close. "I will take care of them," she heard Elphaba whisper. "I promise never to harm them in any way. I will make sure Fiyero grows up to be a strong, independent man with the right values and morals. You will be proud of him."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Fiyero's body was removed from the premises. Baby Fiyero cried and cried, and it seemed as if nothing would stop him. Glinda figured he must have known his father just died. She let her tears fall as she sat with her son at the kitchen table and rocked him. She knew when she and Elphaba went home, there'd be a funeral to attend. Elphaba was sitting next to her and tried her hardest not to cry and burn herself. Feeling drained and tired of her son wailing, she handed him off to Elphaba who took him into her arms wordlessly.<p>

Morrible didn't prepare anything to eat that night. Who would have an appetite after watching someone die? "I'm going to send a letter to your parents up in Gillikin so they can come get you two. Until then, you are welcome to stay here," Morrible said to the girls.

"Thank you, Madame," Glinda gave her a small smile. Elphaba had excused herself, and Glinda was glad because she took the baby out of the room. She was beginning to get a headache. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you at Shiz?" Morrible's face fell and she sighed.

"I was unable to find a female student worthy of the Wizard's needs. He wanted someone with a great knowledge of sorcery, and he wanted someone who had a mysterious power about them. After that, he made it so women couldn't get an education after high school, and in turn, women cannot hold certain professions. We can still be nurses and teachers, but we can never be doctors or head mistresses."

"Oh, that is awful!" Glinda exclaimed. She was glad her mind was off of her dead friend. "I wish things could be different sometimes. I mean, I love the fact I met Elphie, Nessa, and Shell, but I do miss Shiz dearly. I was hoping to be more than a housewife."

"It seems that is all you can be, my dear. However, I have a feeling Elphaba would be given a job if she persists it."

"What if I persist it?" Glinda questioned.

"You're too much of a female," Morrible said simply. Glinda knew her words were true.

About a day later, Shell and Chuffrey came back to Morrible's house to finally see the blonde and the green girl. Glinda hugged Shell tightly and was surprised at how much he had grown since she last saw him. She giggled when he rushed over to Elphaba, tackling her because he was so happy to see his sister was okay. Glinda was surprised to see her ex fiancé there. "Glinda, I'm glad you're okay. The moment I heard, I went searching for you," he said to her. Glinda smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"Don't thank us yet," Shell said as he stepped away from his sister. "We didn't catch him. He got away."

"I don't care where he is as long as he never comes back," Glinda said, although it was obvious she was terrified that he would come back and take her. She didn't want to ever be hurt like that again, and she didn't want Elphaba to go back there, not ever. The green girl shouldn't ever have to suffer like that again. They explained that Fiyero died, but Glinda gave birth to his son. "He wanted his name to be Fiyero Thropp, so that's his name," Glinda replied.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't make it," Shell said sadly. "He got in front of Frex for me. If he didn't, I would be dead right now."

"Well then, he's a hero," Glinda said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It should have been me. I was the careless one."

"Don't say that," Glinda tried. "He was like the big brother you never had, wasn't he?" she questioned him. Sadly, Shell nodded and Glinda held him as he cried. She had no more tears to shed.

A week later, Elphaba was holding baby Fiyero in her arms, still not believing that the prince wanted him to have her last name. She honestly didn't know why he wanted this, but she had to make sure his dying wishes were granted. She had promised to take care of Glinda, but was it possible? She knew women weren't really able to get great jobs. How would she provide for Glinda and Fiyero? Would she be able to care for them properly? Only time would tell. But perhaps she wasn't best for Glinda. Maybe she should find a decent husband and live the life she was meant to live. But the blonde was almost too happy with Elphaba, even when they were trapped in the same room together for months. "Elphie!" Glinda ran into the room happily. "I can see my parent's carriage from the window!" Elphaba chuckled at the girl's excitement before following her out of the room.

She watched as the blonde bounced down the hallway and out the door. "She seems to be happier today," Morrible chuckled as she rocked baby Fiyero in her arms.

"I don't think I've seen her this happy for a while," Elphaba smiled. She went outside and watched as the blonde grabbed Shell's hand in excitement.

"You haven't changed a bit," Shell laughed. The carriage pulled up and came to a stop. The people in it rushed out- first Glinda's mother who came quickly towards her daughter. Glinda hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let her go. Her father was the next one to come out, and he greeted Shell, then focused on his little girl. Finally, Nessarose was lifted down from the carriage by Avaric. She saw Shell first, and they were reunited. Elphaba watched Nessa's face light up when she saw her big sister.

"Elphaba!" she exclaimed and ran towards her. Elphaba opened her arms awkwardly and steadied them both when Nessa came crashing into her. "I'm so happy both of you are alive," she cried.

"I'm happy to see you, too, Nessie," Elphaba said and held her close. Nessa rested her chin on Elphaba's bony shoulder and sobbed.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she confessed. "I know we haven't known each other for years, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Elphaba held her at arm's length to take a good look at her. Nessa was thinner than she should have been, indicating she had been refusing food due to depression or she was making herself suffer a little bit because Glinda and Elphaba had been captured. The green girl wouldn't bring it up at that moment, though. She knew when to bite her tongue. Instead, she noticed a necklace with a ring around it. The ring was a diamond, the chain white gold.

"Nessie, what's this?" Elphaba questioned as she rolled the ring between her pointer and thumb. Nessa smiled broadly and whispered,

"Avaric and I are getting married. He said I should still get a ring, so he put it on a necklace for me. Who would have thought I'd be married?"

"Congratulations, Nessie," Elphaba said to her sister and hugged her.

"Thank you. Now how about you and Glinda? When are you getting married?"

"Nessie, why don't you go see Glinda?" the brunette gave her a funny look, but then simply nodded and went off to see Glinda, who squealed in delight when she saw the armless Thropp. Before the green girl knew it, Mrs. Arduenna hugged her tightly.

"We are so happy you and Glinda are alive," Mrs. Arduenna said. "Oh, how I've missed you both."

"We also understand that you seem to be in love with my daughter," Mr. Arduenna replied. Elphaba held her breath. This wasn't the reunion she was expecting, and quite honestly, she didn't think they knew about their relationship. Perhaps they had been too obvious with the constant hand holding and maybe they had witnessed Elphaba hugging Glinda in her sleep. "And if you want to marry her, I don't see a problem," his face softened. "All I ask is you take good care of her. And I see you are more than capable of that. Anyone who can keep my daughter alive in such conditions, well, I say I'd rather have her marry you than a rich man of a high social status."

"Thank you, sir," Elphaba replied. "All I want is for Glinda to be happy. And now that this nightmare is almost over, we can get our lives started."

"Don't I know it," Mrs. Arduenna said. "Madame Morrible mentioned Glinda had a baby. Is this true?" Elphaba nodded, confirming that it was.

"Please tell me it isn't Frexpar's," she said worriedly. "I didn't want to question Glinda because I didn't want her breaking down. But you're strong; so, so strong."

"She's much stronger than you think," Elphaba replied. "But I understand. The baby is Fiyero's. His dying wish was for the baby to be named Fiyero, after him of course. But he wanted his last name to be Thropp. I didn't understand, but Glinda seems determined to grant his last wish. I hope that doesn't bother you, because if it does, I completely understand."

"Honestly, it would have bothered me," Mrs. Arduenna said as she brushed a stray hair from Elphaba's face. "It would have before, but now, all I care about is my daughter's happiness and if this makes her happy, then so be it. I just hope society spares her."

"I don't think anyone would want to hurt your daughter," Elphaba assured them. "And if they did, they'd have to deal with me. I want to protect her and care for her."

"My little Glinda's very lucky to have you," Mr. Arduenna smiled.

"I want to thank you both for taking in Nessie, Shell, and me when we had nowhere else to go. And thank you for accepting me, and most of all, thank you for accepting your daughter for who she truly is," Elphaba said as she locked eyes with the blonde woman. Said woman teared up and hugged the green girl tightly as if she was her own daughter.

"How about we go inside?" Shell spoke up with his arm around Glinda. "It's getting kind of cold out here."

When they got inside, Glinda proudly introduced her son to everyone. He was passed around from person to person. Also, the Arduenna's thanked Morrible again and again because she had opened up her home to the girls, plus little Fiyero. Once the sun set and after everyone ate dessert, they went to bed. Well, everyone except Glinda who had a crying baby to attend to. She brought him out of the room she and Elphaba shared once he started fussing. Luckily, he didn't start crying until she made it out to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and jumped when she saw Nessa sitting there and staring into the dying fire. "I didn't realize you were up," Glinda said softly. Of course, Fiyero simply wanted to be held and didn't need anything other than human contact.

"I couldn't sleep," Nessa replied.

"How come?" Glinda questioned.

"I know he's still out there," she said, referring to her father. "I know he'll come back and it scares me. I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh, Nessa, I'm terrified, too, and I'm sure Elphie is. We all are. But we have to keep on living."

"Why are you so optimistic?"

"Because I know nothing can get worse than what it was." There was a comfortable silence between the two. They both watched the last flame go out before either of them spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do to you?" Nessa asked her.

"I'd rather not speak of that," Glinda said and tore her gaze from the burning embers to the floor. "No, I can't speak of it. If I do, it'll just make it real all over again."

"When you're ready, you can tell me. It'll end up getting worse if you don't speak of it," Nessa said to her.

"I know what you mean," Glinda gave her a small smile. "When I'm ready to talk, I'll tell you everything."

"It's all I ask."

"You haven't held Fiyero yet, have you?" the blonde questioned.

"I can't," Nessa stated and nodded towards her condition.

"Nessa, what have I told you in the past? You can do what everyone else does, but it's just more difficult."

"I know," Nessa said, but tears came to her eyes because she was just so happy Glinda was actually there reminding her that she was just like everybody else, something she had longed for since she was a toddler.

"Then cross your legs," Glinda instructed. "You know, the way when your feet are tucked under, like you're sitting on the floor-right!" she said, then placed the baby in the crevice of her left leg. "That's Auntie Nessa, Fiyero," Glinda cooed to the infant. "I think he likes you!"

"I sure hope so," Nessa smiled down at him. After a few moments, Glinda invited Nessa to come in her and Elphaba's room. She knew she had missed them dearly, so she had the armless Thropp sleep in between the two women she admired most.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Nessarose woke up to the sound of footsteps. She was afraid to go investigate plus she was trapped in between Glinda and Elphaba. Actually, she was quite thankful she was in between them in case something was to happen. It wasn't that she was selfish and figured those two would defend her andor take a beating. But instead, she figured they could get up and run faster without her slowing them down. She found herself slowly sitting up anyway to scope out the room. The steps were closer and she wished for the sun. She silently cursed the Unnamed God, although, she knew that it meant nothing.

She knew somebody was in the room with them. Nessa felt her heart beating quickly. She had to stop herself from gasping when she saw the back of her father facing her. She didn't know what he was looking at, or what he was doing. She slowly laid back down, hoping that he'd just leave, but she managed to keep an eye on him. But then she remembered little Fiyero in his bassinet. She couldn't let him lay a hand on her nephew.

Nessarose had no choice but to wake up Glinda and Elphaba. She shook Elphaba's leg with her foot until she saw her brown eyes open slowly. She almost said something, but Nessa kicked her so she wouldn't. She felt bad for doing so, but it was the only way she could ensure silence. The green woman looked hurt, but fear consumed her when she saw where Nessa's gaze was. "I know you're awake, my dear Nessarose. And I know you woke it up, too," Frex mumbled as he referred to Elphaba. At the sound of his voice, Glinda woke up and opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She was probably too terrified to utter a sound.

The blonde clung to Nessarose as Frex approached them. She buried her head in her chest and cried. Nessa tucked her head under her chin and wished she had arms to wrap around the terrified girl. Frex must have beat her, or worse, raped her for her to fear him this much. Nessa had to hold back her tears and attempted to be strong for the girl who had been strong for her when she was feeling inadequate due to her condition. "Nessarose, please, I do not want the blonde girl. She just came along with the package. I never wanted her," he said gently, but the brunette wasn't fooled by his false kindness. She felt Glinda clutch her nightgown tighter and whimpered. "I simply want the freak. I don't even want that baby over there anymore. I will admit, I wanted to kill him at first because I was afraid his cries would make someone come by, but I don't want to kill him any longer. I moved him into the living room for now, though. You can go get him later." Nessa looked over and noticed the bassinet wasn't where it ought to be.

Frex took Elphaba from the security of the bed and tossed her onto the floor. "Even if you scream, nobody can get you. I made sure they'd be knocked out for a while. So make as much noise as you want. Honestly, Nessarose, I never wanted you to see this," he said as he beat his oldest daughter.

"Stop," Nessa pleaded. "Stop hurting her!"

"You aren't thinking right, Nessarose," Frex replied.

"It's you who isn't thinking right," she cried. "Leave her alone! Just leave all of us alone." Her voice wasn't anything more than a whisper, and she doubted he could hear her over Elphaba's cries of pain as he kicked her. When she heard Elphaba gasping for breath, Nessa couldn't take it anymore. She felt the blonde shaking and clinging tighter, if that was even possible. "I hate you."

"We all hate the thing," he spat.

"No! I don't hate Elphaba! I could never, ever hate her, even if I put my heart and soul in it. I hate you, Frexpar," Nessa yelled at him. She didn't care if he'd hit her and beat her to a bloody pulp. She was proud of herself, though, because she found she truly hated him and she no longer could call him father. "I hate you!"

"Think of the Unnamed God, Nessarose. You must honor your father," he said, but he knew her well enough to know that she meant what she had said, even if it was unthinkable in his eyes.

"The Unnamed God doesn't mean anything. It's a God without a name, and has never been proven to exist. If he did, then he would have answered my prayers and he would have ended this torture a long time ago."

"Nessarose, what happened to you?" Frex questioned as he approached her, which terrified Glinda to no end, but she stayed where she was.

"No, what happened to you?" she questioned him. "Can't you see this is wrong? Look at her," Nessa gestured towards Glinda in her arms, then at Elphaba's form just lying on the floor even though she wasn't passed out. She was too hurt to move, so she stayed where she was. "Should anybody be this terrified of a human being?" Nessa asked him. "She can't even look at you." If she could get through to him, then maybe he might realize everything he had done was wrong. Maybe he'd even feel guilt or disgusted with himself. After all, if his precious Nessarose couldn't get to him, then who could? She had always been able to manipulate him somehow when she was younger due to the fact he devoted himself to her, maybe even pitied her.

He looked down at the blonde. "She's terrified of you, and she's just a girl from the Gillikin. What's next? Do you plan on taking a poor little Munchkin girl?" Nessa asked him. "I never read anything that said the Unnamed God promotes violence against random individuals. Or even his children. In the darkness, you can't even tell Elphaba has green skin," Nessa said and gestured towards her sister on the floor. After a moment or two, Frex's eyes went wide. Had she gotten through to him? She knew if she tried talking to him about Elphaba back when she first found out, he wouldn't have any realization like he was now. He wouldn't have seen what he had done to an innocent girl.

It was cruel, but in order to have him see the error in his ways, he had to witness this fear he pressed on not just Elphaba, but a girl who wasn't green.

She noticed that Frex was beginning to realize the emotions Glinda held were the same Elphaba had. "She isn't that different. But she's green! She shouldn't feel anything! She's an abomination!" he ranted, moreso to himself.

"But she's human, isn't she?" Nessa replied. "You even referred to her as 'she'." Frex looked over to Elphaba again and saw she was crying. She had done this many times before, but it was the first time he realized she _was_ crying because of _him_. He had never realized she felt before.

"What have I done?" he whispered, breaking the long stretch of silence.

"Unmentionable things," Nessarose replied, although, she knew the question was rhetorical.

"I, oh, sweet Oz!" he said before he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. Elphaba managed to get herself back onto the bed and pull the blankets over her cold form. The smell of vomit filled the air, but Nessa ignored it.

"What you've done is unforgiveable," Nessa told him.

"She's so scared," Frex said as he looked at Glinda again. "She's so scared."

"What do you expect? You starved her. You probably beat her based on the fact she flinches when you step closer, and I wouldn't doubt you had your way with her. Tell me, where in the scriptures said it's appropriate to rape people?"

"I get it, Nessarose. I understand now. I feel awful. I shouldn't be alive." Nessa didn't know how to respond to that, so she remained silent. "Forgive me," he said to the blonde. He went to touch shoulder gently, but then pulled back, realizing her breathing became even more distressed when he got closer to her. "Elphaba," he said and walked over to her side of the bed. "I took away your childhood and did horrible, horrible things to you. I know you will never forgive me. I will never forgive myself. I will never come after you again. Stay with the Arduenna's if they make you happy."

"I've been afraid for so long," Elphaba whispered. "When I was little, I was terrified you'd hit me again. I was afraid you'd never let me out of that room. When I was a little girl, I used to hope you'd realize your mistakes and let me out. I used to hope mother would have enough courage to take me out of there, maybe run away with me. But when I got older, I realized hoping for something would never make it come true. I lost all hope and just lived my days out, either starving, getting beaten, reading, or sleeping and hoping I'd just die in my sleep to end the torture.

"But then when Shell discovered me, I was hopeful again. He was the first person to assure me that he'd get me out somehow. And then that one day when Nessa sat by my door and spoke to me, my hope completely restored. For some reason, I knew she would help Shell get me out. I knew they couldn't undo the locks, so I knew it would take some time before I was actually free.

"I remember Fiyero coming in and taking me out of that prison. I was terrified to be touched, but I was too weak to fight it. For the longest time, I didn't trust a soul, but for some reason, I was able to touch Nessa myself because I knew I would be able to get away from her if she tried anything. I knew she didn't have hands to hit me with, or fists to punch me. But everyone else did, so I was terrified of them, even poor Shell.

"I was forced to share a room with Galinda Arduenna. At first, she didn't like the idea of sharing anything, I imagine. She didn't like me. And why would she? She caught me a few times almost going to the bathroom in the corner of her room because I had never been exposed to a proper bathroom since I was probably three years old, and I just forgot. But then one night, she let me into her bed to sleep. I was scared at first, but she told me things she never told a soul and I could tell she trusted me with her secrets. I learned to trust her, and she became one of the only people who I would let touch me, and I stopped flinching.

"And then I spoke her name, saying Glinda by accident because I had been afraid to speak until then. She changed her name because Glinda was my first word I spoke for at least ten years. I learned to trust people a bit, and I even fell in love.

"I was happy, truly, genuinely happy for the first time in my life. But then you took away that happiness. I started to go back to my old ways because of you, but just being with Glinda and knowing I wasn't alone helped me keep my sanity, and probably hers, too. I couldn't believe she was sacrificing everything for me- she'd withstand the beatings and distract you from hurting me.

"And after everything, I learned that I do have a family that loves and cares about me. I never thought anyone would love a green freak like me, but I have been taught otherwise. I honestly don't know whether to thank you for having these people find me so I could finally live happily, or I don't know if I should hate you," Elphaba finished. Her words left Frex in tears. Nessarose had never seen him cry before.

"Maybe we can fix things," Frex said. "Start over as a family."

"Elphaba and I already have a family," Nessa replied. "But you're not part of it." Her words were cruel, but truthful. Glinda still refused to look at him and kept her nose buried in Nessa's chest.

"I don't think I can live like this, knowing what I've done," Frex replied. Nessa watched him take something from his pocket- a knife- and he slowly put it to his throat. She watched him swallow hard and she stared at him wide eyed.

"Killing yourself isn't the answer to your problems," Elphaba replied. "It won't fix things," she warned him. "The problems will still be there, and they'll be left unsolved."

"As much as you speak the truth, I will be plagued with nightmares and I will go insane knowing what I have done to you and her," Frex said. "It's the only way."

"As much as I hate you, it isn't the only way," Elphaba tried. "All you're doing is running away permanently."

"Or I'm going to end your nightmare," he replied. Nessa remained silent as she watched Frex slit his throat. Blood oozed from his throat and his body crumpled to the floor. Nessa watched in horror.

"Don't look, my sweet," Elphaba said to Glinda, although Nessa doubted she would have lifted her head up from where it was to begin with. "Look away, Nessie." But she couldn't. She kept her gaze fixated on her father, no, Frex. She couldn't believe she had gotten through to him.

"Maybe if I tried to get through to him earlier, you wouldn't have been captured," Nessa whispered as she watched the dark blood staining the wood floor. "All of this could have been avoided if I tried."

"No, Nessie, no," Elphaba said and hugged her from behind. "No, don't you think that." Nessa felt her kiss the top of her head.

"But it's true," Nessa urged.

"No it's not," Glinda muttered against her nightgown. "I don't think he would have listened the first time." She paused. "Did something happen? I smell blood."

"Let's get her out of this room," Nessa said, not wanting to have the blonde witness all of that blood. It would probably give her nightmares, because Nessa knew it would give herself some unpleasant dreams. Elphaba got out of the bed and started to pull Glinda away from Nessa.

"Elphie, what's going on?" she questioned.

"I'll explain in a moment. Just keep your eyes shut, my sweet," she said as she scooped her up into her arms and took her out of the room. Elphaba came back into the room to help Nessa, but she wouldn't budge. Nessa couldn't take her eyes off of the dead man in front of her. "Nessie, come on. Don't look at that," she said in a soft voice.

"It's my fault, Elphaba. All of this. If I disobeyed my father's wishes when I was a child, I would have found you. If I talked sense into him early on, you could have had at least half of your childhood. You could have been raised well, and Glinda wouldn't have been captured."

"Oh, Nessie," Elphaba said and hugged her sister. "Nothing is your fault. He wouldn't have listened to you before now. I think he needed to see how scared Glinda was of him to truly understand. Please don't go blaming yourself when you had no control over any of this," Elphaba attempted to assure her sister.

"I guess you're right," Nessa sighed, still looking at the body over Elphaba's shoulder.

"Of course I'm right," Elphaba replied and kissed the top of her forehead.

"He's dead…and before he died I said I hated him."

"Did you mean it?"

"I know I meant it, I still do mean it. But can you imagine being told you're hated by the one person you thought would never turn on you?"

"Nessie, I think you've done enough thinking for tonight," Elphaba said and lifted her sister up. Nessarose wondered how in Oz Elphaba had so much strength after being held captive for a majority of her life. She let her head rest on Elphaba's chest as the three women made their way to the living room. Glinda picked up her son, scooping him out of the bassinet and rocked him to calm down his wails. It wasn't like anyone would wake up, for Frex claimed to have drugged them all. Nessa wondered why Frex didn't drug her, Glinda, and Elphaba and take Elphaba with him. Perhaps he was going to, but Nessarose had woken up while he was preparing the tranquilizer. The seventeen year old would never know, so she decided to keep that thought to herself. "Would you like to go with Avaric?"

"No, I'd rather stay with you," Nessa replied. "If that's okay, of course."

"Of course it's fine," Glinda piped up and sat on the sofa with Fiyero. Nessa smiled when she saw the blonde saying things to him in her baby voice. Elphaba took a seat beside her with Nessa still in her arms. The brunette was exhausted- she hadn't slept properly for a while and it was taking a toll on her. She fell asleep with her head resting on Elphaba's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat and breathing as well as Glinda's lullabies she sang to the baby. The nightmares weren't as bad as she had anticipated that night.

"Is she asleep?" Glinda whispered to Elphaba after she put her son in the bassinet.

"I think so," Elphaba said.

"What happened in that room?" Glinda questioned.

"Frex slit his throat and killed himself," the green woman replied.

"Thank Oz I wasn't looking then," she said. "I'm sorry if I freaked out in there. It wasn't very brave of me." Glinda moved closer to Elphaba, moving Nessa's feet onto her lap so she could cuddle up next to her lover as best as she could as she didn't want to wake up Nessarose.

"It's all right, my sweet," Elphaba whispered so she didn't disturb the sleeping girl in her arms.

"It's hard to believe Nessa's getting married, isn't it? She looks so small right now, kind of like a baby," she said.

"If Nessie's a baby, then you must be an embryo," Elphaba joked.

"Oh, Elphie, you and your clever jokes. But I set myself up for that one, didn't I?"

"That you did, my sweet," Elphaba replied. They were silent for a moment or two, simply just enjoying each other's company. "Is it really over?"

"Hmm?"

"All of this. It doesn't seem real. I feel like I'm dreaming this wonderful dream and I'll wake up inside that room again. What if this is just a dream and I'll really wake up?"

"Then you best not wake up, and I better not wake up for that matter because I'm loving this dream I'm in," the blonde replied. "But yes, Elphie, it's all over now. Nobody is ever going to come after you or lock you up like that again. Well, that is if you don't go around being, let's say, some kind of witch and end up being hunted down by witch hunters or something equally as ridiculous." Elphaba just raised an eyebrow at her for her odd little what if story she had come up with.

"You really are something."

"Well, I sure hope so. Oz, I think my heart just got back to normal after that terrible encounter back there."

"I'm sorry he terrified you that much."

"Oh, Elphie, it's not your fault," Glinda assured her. "I promise you that it isn't."

"Nessie thinks it's her fault that she didn't talk sense into him sooner."

"Still?"

"Unfortunately."

"We mustn't let her think that," the blonde said seriously.

"We won't."

"Oz, I think we're going to need a lot of therapy sessions with the psychologist when we get home," Glinda said and threw her head back onto the back of the couch cushion.

"I am never going back there. I hated when your parents brought me there the first time."

"Well I for one am definitely going."

"And why is that?" Elphaba questioned.

"Because…I don't know. I have to be able to talk about it."

"You know you can talk to me."

"Elphie, there are just some things that you don't need to know," Glinda replied.

"My sweet, I already know he abused you and, well, had his way with you," Elphaba said. "What else could he have done?" That question, Glinda knew, was rhetorical. But there was an answer to it. She just didn't feel the need to tell her girlfriend.

"He did something worse than that?"

"Elphie, don't worry about it," Glinda replied.

"But Glinda…"

"I said don't worry about it," the blond replied.

"Please. I need to know what he has done," Elphaba said.

"No. This discussion is over now," Glinda said. It wasn't in her nature to completely shut down and not talk about something. But she couldn't even think about it, at least not yet. She'd probably never tell Elphaba. Some things were just too awful to even mention.

"Please, Glinda."

"Remember the time when I said awful things to you? Where I said that I didn't love you and nobody could, or something along those lines?" the blonde questioned.

"I do," Elphaba said, recalling the first time she committed suicide.

"The reason I said those things wasn't just because he said he'd harm or kill either you or me," Glinda admitted. "If I said those things, he wouldn't bring me out to…oh, Lurline, Elphie, it was awful. He used to make me basically be a prostitute. He got all the money, I got nothing. I said those things because he promised not to take me out that day."

"Oh, my sweet, I am so sorry," Elphaba said. She managed to pull Glinda closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry."

"There are just some things I don't need you to hear, nor do you want to hear them."

"I understand," Elphaba said.

"Oh, Elphie, why are you always so warm?"

"Maybe you're just always cold. Well, at least your feet are. Every night you press them against my legs."

"Not my fault you're a walking ball of fire," Glinda giggled as she pulled a blanket off from the back of the couch and draped it over them.

"I guess we're sleeping in here," Elphaba sighed as Glinda made herself comfortable against her. "What am I? I bed?" she joked. She felt Nessa move in her sleep and smiled down at her. Oh, how she wished she had grown up with her sister.

"Not my fault you're incredibly comfy," the blonde said as she closed her eyes. "Elphie, I love you."

"I love you, too, my sweet." Elphaba was the last to fall asleep on the sofa, somehow comfortable sitting up. Her head rested on Glinda's as her eyes closed.

Her nightmare was finally over.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

><p>Ever since Frex's death, Elphaba had felt one hundred percent safe, a feeling she had never felt before. Sure, the nightmares tended to haunt her and she still had to hold Glinda close to her when she slept at night, but during the day, she wasn't terrified to leave the house and go into town. Things had been great for the green woman and her family. She had been sharing her story to people and made them aware that things like what happened to her did happen. Since she told her story, child services had found thirty seven abused children. One, in particular, had it horrible.<p>

She was a little girl of about seven years old. She had been locked up in an attic for five years. She had been starved, malnourished, and forgotten. The parents of the child were nowhere to be found. So, Elphaba and Glinda adopted the poor girl and she was doing perfectly fine. She was able to learn how to talk and learned how to socialize properly. Elphaba was thrilled this girl had been able to get her childhood back.

Elphaba had gotten a job working with abused children. For some reason, these kids would gravitate towards her because there was just something about her that they picked up on. Her horrible experience was turning out to help others. Many of the children wouldn't talk to a therapist about the horrors they had seen or had done to them, but they'd always tell Elphaba everything. Needless to say, she was paid quite handsomely, although, she never requested a salary.

Elphaba made enough money so Glinda didn't have to work. Instead, she stayed at home with nine year old Anya (the girl they adopted) and five year old Fiyero who looked more and more like his father every day. The blonde did what any housewife would do- cook, clean, care for the kids, and that sort of stuff. Elphaba always asked her if she wanted to do anything with her life, anything at all, but she always refused, saying she loved her life the way it was. And she truly did.

With their family, they lived in a small cottage in Gillikin. It wasn't nearly as big as the Arduenna's estate and Elphaba worried it wasn't good enough, but Glinda Thropp (they had gotten married) assured her that living a simpler life was better and she loved having something to take care of instead of having someone else cater to her every need. The two kids went to school as normal kids did and received high marks.

Shell had gone off to an all boy's school- one of the best in Oz. Mr. Arduenna and Sir Chuffrey split the tuition cost for they had gotten in a heated argument about who would send this intelligent boy off to get the education he deserved. Shell received incredibly high grades as he took his studies seriously. He had learned from Elphaba that he shouldn't throw away any opportunity given to him, and he shouldn't waste it, either. He would be attending Shiz University in the fall.

Nessarose was happily married to Avaric. They had a little girl who was four, a son aged two, and a baby on the way. Needless to say, the two were busy. Luckily, Fiyero had left everything he had to his best friend, Avaric so the happy couple was financially set for life. Avaric didn't have to work, which was good, because having a wife with no arms and almost three kids kept his hands full. But Elphaba knew he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his family, and Nessie, who thought she'd be alone for the rest of her life, was ecstatic.

Both sisters had given up the title as Eminent Thropp. The title would eventually go to Shell who accepted the position eagerly. Until he finished school, Sir Chuffrey would temporarily watch over Munchkinland, which was a good thing, for a house had fallen from the sky with a girl and a small dog going along for the ride. Luckily, nobody was hurt or killed, but the poor farm girl from a different land was left behind.

At first, Oz didn't know what to do with her. Some said the twelve year old was a witch, others said she was a saint, and a small percentage said she was a goddess. But that was such a small percent, nobody paid them any mind. Lonely old Madame Morrible took in the girl for she was a great sorceress, and tried her best to come up with something to send the girl home. So far, nothing had worked.

Elphaba's thoughts about Morrible reminded her about Frex's dead body in her home. Nessarose had frantically explained what had happened that night, and Mr. Arduenna and Sir Chuffrey got the body out of the house and had people come to pick it up. There wouldn't be a funeral because no one would attend, nor did anyone care what happened to him in the afterlife (for the people who believed in it, of course).

"Elphie, are you coming to bed?" Glinda yawned as she stumbled out into the living room. Elphaba was sitting by the fire, watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"In a bit," she replied. The blonde sat down and cuddled up next to her.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my sweet," she said before she kissed the top of her forehead.

"I had a nightmare," Glinda admitted. "They just won't go away."

"I know," Elphaba said and tightened her hold around her. "I wish I could make them go away for you."

"That's sweet of you, Elphie," Glinda said and closed her eyes, resting her head on her chest. "I assume you cannot sleep, either."

"It's just one of those nights," Elphaba replied. She had these nights frequently, the ones where Frex haunted her dreams.

"He can no longer hurt you, Elphie. He's gone. Nobody is going to do any of that to you again."

"I know he's gone, but he's still haunting me."

"You're safe now," Glinda tried to assure her. It was difficult for the green girl to believe her wife.

"Why do I feel like it's too good to be true?"

"I cannot answer that," Glinda whispered. Suddenly, they heard tapping on the window. Elphaba held the blonde close to her, either to protect her or comfort herself, but she had Glinda believe it was to protect her. "Elphie, go check it out," the terrified blonde whispered. Last time, it had been a rat scurrying across the floor. The green woman could definitely deal with rats. They were easy. But a mysterious tapping on the window wasn't something she was entirely sure about. Although fear gripped her and she felt she wouldn't be safe again, she hesitantly opened the window and gasped.

"Chistery!" she exclaimed and let the monkey jump into her arms as she hugged him. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" The blonde padded over and hugged him as well as giving him a kiss on the cheek. Elphaba could have sworn he blushed.

"Elphaba. Glinda," the monkey said and smiled up at the two women.

"How's my little monkey hero tonight?" Glinda giggled.

"Good. You?" he asked them.

"Very well," Elphaba replied.

"I must fill you in on everything!" the blonde squealed as they made their way back over to the couch. She talked and talked until she passed out from exhaustion with a small smile across her face. Chistery looked at her, then up at Elphaba.

"Happy now?" he asked her, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Yes I am. I finally have my freedom, a family, and I can leave my home knowing that I won't be captured," she paused. "There is one thing that troubles me, though." Chistery urged her to go on. "I'm afraid to tell Glinda this, but after hearing my story, the Wizard wants to meet me and offer me a position. I'd be working for him. But the thing is, I don't know if I should go. I love my life the way it is, but working with the Wizard would be amazing. Maybe I should just meet him. What harm can that cause?" The monkey shrugged and made his way towards the kitchen for food. Elphaba sighed, not knowing what she should do.

She wouldn't go meet the Wizard. The last thing she needed was to feel trapped into a life she didn't want all over again. She loved her life the way it was: simple, yet satisfying. She was finally happy. As she watched the blonde sleep, she smiled, knowing that tomorrow was going to be another great day. Elphaba Thropp could never thank her family enough for saving her.


End file.
